Daydrinks in Paris
by xx kaaat
Summary: Sasori felt his own heart break as he locked eyes with the pinkette across the room. "Yes she is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me." He knew this would ruin everything, but he had a life he had to keep intact... even if it meant hurting himself in the process. MA for obvious reasons. SasoSaku. ItaSaku. Yep, another band fic. You all know how much I love them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter One

* * *

"Good morning everybody, today we've been given the wonderful opportunity to interview the one and only Sasori, from the up and coming band Akatuski." Ino Yamanaka showed her bright smile as she turned her bright blue eyes toward the direction of the camera, allowing a moment for the studio audience to acknowledge today's guest. After a few seconds she turned back toward him, flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder. "So, first things first - the new single is a huge hit. It's already charting throughout the world," She paused, leaning forward. "How do you feel?"

In the chair directly across from her, Sasori smiled and shook his head. His long red locks shifted only slightly around his face. "It's really unimaginable. I'm not only delighted, but honored to be a part of the band." He looked toward the crowd, examining the faces of the many women staring in delight. "I mean, I went from only playing guitar to being the main vocalist on this album, and I can't believe it's really happening in all honesty."

Ino smirked and clasped her hands together before her. This position caused her revealing shirt to show a now much more visible cleavage. " It's been nearly two years since we've actually gotten to hear you sing on a track, so congratulations!"

He smiled once again, his lavender eyes shining bright. "Thank you so much!" The crowd went wild.

Leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees, Ino pushed on. "The last huge hit Akatsuki produced hit number one in 5 countries in the span of two weeks. We know that you played the main role in writing, 'Paris'. What was your inspiration?"

The audience grew silent once again, awaiting his reply. He slowly raised his left arm and sighed, touching the back of his neck. "It goes way back… when I first decided I wanted to sing. I met this girl,"

Ino cut him off, "Ohhhhh, juicy!" The audience cooed in reply. "And what does Miss Kureani think of that?"

Sasori tensed, "I've never told her the story." He paused, lowering his eyes to look at the engagement band on his finger.. "I've never really told anybody actually." Ino nodded and changed her expression to a very concerning frown. He looked up and practically looked straight through her. "I was in Paris actually, the summer that I turned twenty-four. And I was sitting in this park on a bench playing music for money. And before I know it, she walks up and drops in a twenty dollar bill. American money, not even euros." He stopped, smiled and began again. "There was something about her, and it was like I was drawn to her. Anyway, she told me this story that she'd taken all her money from her savings account that she'd saved up over the years, and for her twenty first birthday she decided to leave home and travel. That first night we stayed up for hours just talking about our families and where we came from and our hopes and dreams." He paused momentarily, reminiscing about the taste of that French wine. "Sorry, I feel like I have the word vomit."

The audience released a small chuckle collectively and Ino smiled. "It's okay, it's something you're clearly passionate about. Go on." She was genuinely interested as her entire demeanor had shifted.

Sasori took a deep breath. "One night turned into a week, and then a month had gone by. We were living in her hotel room. We spent the days singing, drinking, exploring and just talking. She was a complete stranger, but I felt like I knew her inside and out. She was someone that I opened up to so easily, and at that time in my life I needed that. She became my best friend truth be told." He stopped, a look of excitement crossing his face. "We even got matching tattoos…"

Ino let a hearty laugh leave her body. "No way!"

Instantly he stood up and lifted his shirt, turning away from the audience. His pale skin revealed the phrase along his spine, "If we go down, then we go down together." Together the audience gasped. Here stood their idol, revealing a secret that none of the fans had ever had an answer to. What had that tattoo meant? They all now knew.

Pulling his shirt back down, he returned to his seat. "It hurt so bad, but she's got the same one down her spine." Smiling, he went on. "We spent five months together that year, and I learned so much about myself. I grew so much as a person, and I really… found myself I guess."

Ino pressed on, eager to learn more. "Are you and this mystery girl still friends?"

Slowly he frowned, his pale eyes now dull. "I woke up one morning and she was gone." He looked at the audience, then to Ino. "I never saw her again, hell I don't even know where she is or how she's doing. I spent months looking for her on social media… trying to find her and ask why? But nothing. It was my first heartbreak. That one good thing that came from that pain was that song…"

The room remained quiet. The fans wallowing in pity for their idol before them. Slowly Ino began, "Well, we're glad you're in a place where you're happy now. You're engaged to one of the country's hottest supermodels, and you've blown up." Ino looked toward the camera once more, "We always love having those that we admire open up about their personal lives. We never really get to learn those background parts enough." She turned back to the man who was now visibly upset. "Back to what's really important, Sasori - what should we expect with this new album dropping in two months?"

Robotically, Sasori answered, "It's a lot slower than some of our older work, but it's a lot of really personal songs that I've written, also that Pein and Dei have written. We unanimously decided that I'd be the one to sing since almost all of the songs are much softer than what everyone is used to. I'm extremely excited."

Ino smiled, "Are there any collabs this album?"

The red headed man smiled once again, "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

Sakura Haruno shuffled around the room, perfecting the various positions of the young dancers before her. She wore only a tight fitting sports bra and leggings with black jazz shoes. Above the tops of her shoes, neon socks with an odd pattern hugged her ankles tightly.

She turned to face the wall of mirrors. "And again, five six seven eight." She performed the routine effortlessly. Her green eyes reflected back as she kept her peripheral vision searching for something to stick out in the small group. This time, every single arm and foot landed perfectly, and Sakura stopped, eyeing the girls who kept in perfect sync behind her.

When the music finished, the girls landed in perfect poses. A smile grew across her thin lips. "Great job ladies, okay let's take a five minute water break. When that clock hits five-thirty I expect Aykana back here ready to rehearse this solo and Keto on deck. The rest of you need to keep brushing up on this routine in studio four." The girls nodded in sync. "I want good faces and bright eyes. If the faces aren't perfect by tomorrow then we'll remove this dance from next weekend's competition."

"Yes Miss Haruno." At once the girls scattered.

Sakura turned and looked at herself in the mirrors. Her hair was currently pulled into a French braid down her back. Her pink locks were long enough now that the braid stopped just at the small of her back. Her front flyaways were currently held into place by a rubber band as a makeshift headband. She held no fat on her body at all, only toned muscle. Slowly she leaned toward the left, stretching her midriff. She stared straight into her green eyes and sighed. She was twenty-six years old and spending her days as well as nights working to perfect dancers with snotty mothers who only wanted a reason to gloat.

Sakura had danced here through all her adolescent years, only briefly stopping at the age of twenty-one. Her mother and her mother's mother had both been dancers their entire lives. _The Tap Shop_ had been open for nearly forty years now, and Sakura still winced when Lady Tsuande, her mother who required to be addressed as such, walked into practice, examining her daughter. Growing up in this studio had been Sakura's worst nightmare, following in the steps of her mother was something she never wanted to do. Yet, after all these years, here she stood. A mirror image of everything she never wanted to be. A teacher, perfectionist, nitpicking every little thing that wasn't perfect. The idea that out of place hands lost competitions and showed weakness, had been hammered into her skull.

In all honesty, Sakura wasn't her mother. The younger dancers prefered Shizune to Sakura because she was easier to work with, and more tolerable of easier choreography. However, when it came to the teenagers, they all honed in on Sakura in hopes that the daughter of the famous Tsunade would teach them to be perfection, because she was just that. When she danced, she was majestic. She was beautiful. She was home. The stage had become her. Truth be told, the teenagers loved being with Sakura because she was stern without being too strict. But they also related to her. Just as Sakura had been, these girls were growing up going through two hours of homeschooling daily, and then twelve continuous hours of dance. They wanted her strength, her passion. And she gave them every ounce of it.

By the time practice was over, it was nearly eleven in the evening. When the last of the girls had finally ran their routine, Sakura stood alone in her studio. Silently she walked toward the stereo in the center of the mirror wall. She spent a few minutes rummaging through the titles on the screen before stopping. At the first few words, Sakura froze. "We were staying in Paris, to get away from your parents." She closed her eyes, sighing.

Standing once more, Sakura opened her eyes and turned, eyeing the line along her spine, "If we go down, then we go down together." She frowned slightly, and slowly bent toward the left, extending an arm forward then slowly pulling back before leaping across the floor. She closed her eyes once more, feeling the ground beneath her. In her ears rang that voice she'd never forget, and she let her emotions sweep her around the room.

Memories of that year filled her mind as she remembered that last night. Long red locks kneeling over her body, deep whispers in her ear and the words, "I love you Sakura." The same night she'd woken up in a panic, just barely making it to the bathroom in time.

A pregnancy test out of sheer panic, ending up positive. In a split second decision, she packed her things and left. Sakura Haruno had been pregnant, by a stranger who claimed to love her. Who she knew she loved in return. However, she couldn't help but stop and think of his dreams. He wanted to sing, to sing to millions. He wanted fame, to be heard. And she couldn't hold him back from that. She couldn't bear the thought of forcing him to abandon ship for her. Hell, would he even stay at all if he'd known that his child was growing inside her.

So she left. She went back to the studio. Back to the life she'd tried so hard to leave behind. She returned to her mother, to a meaningless existence confined inside reflective walls that forced you to look not only at yourself but within yourself.

In those moments, Sakura knew she'd never be a good mother. She had blown all the money she'd spent her life saving. Instead, she saw a different side of her mother. She saw the woman who told the neighborhood women that she'd had an accidental pregnancy from a one night stand. She kept Sakura away, and even gained weight to make the story believable.

Sakura Haruno finally met the Tsunade who raised her granddaughter Kaito as her own. Who loved Sakura enough to keep her secret safe, to throw away her reputation for the sanity of her daughter.

Yet, for that Sakura also had learned to hate herself. She'd spent the last five years watching her own daughter grow into the image of her sister. Her sister with bright purple eyes and long curly red hair. Her sister the mistake. Her daughter the spitting image of her father, Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

Daydrinks In Paris

An xxKaaat Original

Chapter Two

* * *

Sasori attempted to blow a strand of hair from his face, but when that didn't work he simply ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to comb it back. He sat staring at the screen of his phone, scrolling through his Picto account. With each scroll he ignored photo after photo of various people almost always making the same facial expression. After a few more minutes he stopped. He sat staring at a photo of himself and the blonde talk show host he'd left a mere three hours ago. He stood with a plastered smile which made him look to be visibly uncomfortable while the much smaller blonde woman practically wrapped her body around him. Her smile seemed almost vicious accompanied by flirtatious blue eyes. He grimaced.

The photo had nearly thirty thousand likes. The caption read, "Hope you didn't miss my interview with the wonderful Sasori. Such a total babe." Followed by his name tagged with multiple pointless hashtags.

To humor himself, Sasori decided to expand the photo detail in order to read the comments on the photo. Most of them were the typical compliment, some more inappropriate than others. Slowly, his eyes came across the comment, "Let's work together to bring him and his one true love back together." Then followed by, "Find the mystery woman for daddy Sasori." Once again he grimaced, furrowing his brow in disgust. Against his thoughts, he once again expanded to read more comments. Nearly every single one now read, "Find the mystery woman." "Bring them back together."

Sasori felt his purple orbs roll as he closed out of the social media app. He slowly shook his head and opened his call log, clicking the first name on the list. He rose his phone to his ear and listened as each dial tone rang on. "Hey there, you've reached Kureani. I'm unable to take your call but I'll call you back at my earliest convenience."

Ending the call, he dropped his phone on the bed beside him and dug his palms into his eyes. Slowly he rubbed, sighing into the cool air around him. When his eyes began to burn, he finally decided to stop. Sasori turned his head so that his eyes were now facing the balcony to his left, and almost immediately he rose from the bed. Walking toward the door, he paused only to grab a bottle of scotch from the table on his right. He didn't even bother pouring a glass, instead drinking straight from the bottle as he opened the door and stepping out into the night air.

Sasori lived in a ranch style home that overlooked the city just above GoldenRod cliff. From the spot he could see each and every light that illuminated the city below. He sighed, taking in the familiar scene. He'd bought this house in order to appease his fiance. She had practically thrown a fit until he agreed that they'd purchase this particular house. That was three years ago, and she'd only spent maybe four months here in total. And those months weren't consecutive either. She came and went whenever her career called. Which was often causing her to leave for weeks at a time. Kureani came back for two days at most, and when that happened she was almost always on the phone with someone.

Occasionally Sasori would finally convince her to partake in a round of sex or two, but that was rare. When she was home, most of her time was spent with Sasori in public. She practically drug him around for exposure. When she saw a camera she'd smile, wave and plant a kiss on his lips. Sometimes she'd hug him and pose.

Sasori had to admit he was lonely. Almost all his time was spent with the boys of the band. However, when practice was over it was back to laying in bed in an empty house with what seemed had enough room for 400 people. Nights were typically the worst.

The red head took another swig of the bottle and rubbed his mouth. He thought briefly about calling his best friend. Pein was one of the four members of Akatsuki. He was Sasori's cousin, and the typical vocalist. The two grew up together spending nearly everyday together.

When Sasori was only five, his parents were involved in a hit and run which resulted in both of their deaths. Being so close to them, Sasori's uncle Jiraiya, Pein's father, took him in. He had raised Sasori as his own, and made sure that he always had everything he needed. Jiraiya was the president of Konoha Records, otherwise known as one of the biggest music record labels in the world. He had built an empire, and Sasori wanted nothing more than a break-through.

However, he vowed that he would never just take a handout from his uncle. Sasori worked for years to get his name out there as his own person. Jiraiya had worked well enough to keep his boys out of the eye of the public. He made sure they went to public schools and had the normal life that all children should. When Pein and Sasori were old enough and decided on their own that they wanted to make music, they did. Sasori had set out on a journey to find inspiration. That journey included a trip around the world that ended in France. Paris to be exact.

When enough was enough, Sasori came home and spent the next five months writing. He wrote everything under the sun and more. When he opened up to Pein, the two decided that it was finally time. The two of them ended up recruiting two of their friends from high school named Itachi and Deidara. Itachi was a quiet man who had played bass for fourteen years prior. Itachi had only ever met Pein and Sasori on account of his best friend Deidara, a loud mouthed, obnoxious blonde who had taken the introvert that was Itachi under his wing.

The four of them meshed extremely well and they all had very similar styles and ideas. They had all been the perfect match made in Heaven. Akatsuki had been recruited by one of Jiraiya's larger rival companies. And he couldn't have been more proud of them.

Sasori was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring from the room behind him. He sighed when he reached the bed, and answered.

"Hey babe." He laid back down, staring into the fan above him.

"Hi honey, sorry I missed your call. I'm at this amazing Gala in Shoreline!" Her upbeat voice calmed his raging mind. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright, that interview with Ino went well. And you?"

"I've been so busy it's insane. I can't go outside without Asuma anymore because so many people recognize me! I practically get trampled."

Sasori rolled his eyes, that was such a typical Kureani thing to say. "It's what you always wanted baby."

A small laugh emerged from the phone, "I know, and I couldn't be happier. Although," She seemed to pout, "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

"It's been two months, you've been on non-stop gigs and every time you plan to come home you book another." He felt himself bite his lip. "I miss you ba-"

"Oh!" Ino interjected, "I've got to go there getting ready to start announcing the award winners. I love you!" Then a click on the other end revealed that she had hung up the phone already.

Sasori dropped his phone once again. The sound of Kureani's voice that had soothed him a mere two minutes ago, now left him feeling empty and alone once again. This was how the last year and a half of their lives had been.

As he closed his eyes, the image of a young woman with pink hair flashed before him. The caused his eyelids to shoot back open. Memories of the interview from earlier that night filled his mind and he found himself rather annoyed. It had been a long time since he'd thought of her, Sakura. He'd tried to seal her memory away with that of his civilian life, but that song had only brought her back around in the past month. He found himself wondering where she was, what she was doing. Now, he was forced to wonder if she'd seen the interview. He pictured her sitting, watching him and laughing at his giddiness of the story of them.

Quickly he shook away the thought. No. There was no way she'd have been watching. But there was. He was now famous after all. Maybe she was a fan and watched from afar, maybe she didn't care. Maybe she even bragged to her friends about sleeping with the shy Sasori. She could brag about how she broke his heart in a hotel in the center of Paris.

His chest grew heavy and he felt that sickening feeling once again. Maybe she'd forgotten about him. Maybe she wasn't even real. That's how she felt in his memory. Maybe she was a figment of his imagination that led him to here. She was no one, nobody.

He closed his eyes again and sighed, turning over to stare at the empty bed next to him.

* * *

Emerald orbs sat staring at the moon through her window. Sakura had been laying in bed for nearly two hours when she gave up on trying to sleep. She had tossed and turned, even forcing herself to take a pill to force herself to sleep. Yet it felt as though that would never kick in now.

She sat upon a black nook that lined multiple windows along the wall of her bedroom. She wore no clothes and clutched a small pink blanket around her frame. Quietly she sighed and leaned against the cold glass. Softly she spoke, "If we go down. Then we go down together." Closing her eyes, Sakura calmed as she replayed memories from that summer on her mind.

The feel of his warm hands upon her skin was one feeling she'd never forget. There had been something about his calloused fingers that made his touch irresistible to her. She couldn't help but feel his heat against her small frame as she'd lean back into him and give into his body. Before her, his rough hands would gently caress the soft skin upon her breast, and she'd let out a small moan in approval.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the fog she had created along the window. Mentally she slapped herself for allowing her mind to dip into those forbidden memories of him. Yet, this was something she did often, and it was a curse. Every man she met, she searched their souls for any hint of him, and every single time she'd find herself alone that night. She longed to feel that passion again. Not only the lust, but the passion for life and the act of living. In these recent months Sakura had begun to feel herself pulling away from reality.

She woke up every morning, stretched and then spent the day at the dance studio. Everyday it was the same girls and same routines. She'd begun to feel that everything was simply melting into one another. It had become difficult to differentiate between everything, and Sakura was finally beginning to feel that weight.

It had become unbearable. It had become an agony to wake up every morning. She began to feel pure relief when she was able to lay down and become one with her dreams. Yet every single morning when that alarm went off it was back to the same exact thing. Another day, another dollar. Same dance, same girl.

Sakura felt a small vibration against her leg. She looked down to see bright flashes emerging from her phone screen. Slowly she swiped left to answer, holding the phone to her ear. "Hey Temari."

"I didn't think you'd be awake Sakura. I hope I didn't wake you." The woman sounded remorseful.

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry girl, you didn't. Everything okay?"

"Well, I think you have some explaining to do." Temari's voice broke momentarily. "Have you watched any television today? Been on Picto or anything? And social media?"

Sakura furrowed her brow, "No. Why?"

Another pause. "Do you want to tell me what that tattoo on your back means?"

Sakura froze, she narrowed her eyes. "Temari, are you drunk?" She was defensive. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Temari sighed. "Just… open your browser on your phone. I can wait."

Quickly, Sakura touched the button on her phone to change the sound to speaker. She clicked through her phone a few times, and then froze when she opened Picto. There on the front cover was a photo of her one and only. On the photo in bold lettering read, "Sasori's Mystery Woman. The hunt for a matching tattoo." Her mouth gaped, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Saku?" Silence. "Sakuraaaaaaaaa?"

"N-no." Was all she could stammer. "H-How?"

Sakura felt a tear begin to form in her eye as her phone began again. "You've always been my best friend and we've always told each other everything. Well, I watched this interview with him earlier, and he showed the audience his back and there along his spine was that exact same tattoo that you have." Temari paused. "I know that you kept it a secret for a long time and when that one song came out you made me swear to go along with that whole lyrical tattoo bullshit. But I put two and two together. At least I think."

"You're right." Was all that Sakura could muster up.

"Girl you can't hide this! This is insane! You have to tell me everything."

The pink haired woman sighed and held her hand to her eyes. "Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? I-I've got to try to get some sleep Tem." Her voice cracked. "Please don't tell anyone…"

Temari sounded chipper. "I wouldn't dream of telling a soul."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Temari." And with that she ended the phone call.

In a sudden burst of emotion, Sakura threw her phone across the room and jumped when she heard it hit the wall opposite of her. "Fuck." She muttered as she jumped from her seat and ran over to where her phone had made impact. Upon inspecting the screen and finding no damage, Sakura sank to her knees and held her small frame tightly.

This was a nightmare come true. She'd spent years trying to forget, and rebuild. She tried so hard to forget that year, block out the memories of them… of him. Yet, in these last few months his memory had crept his way back from the depths of hell. Ever since the release of that stupid song, their armage to each other. Their promise, in a chart topping song for everyone to hear.

She should have felt this coming, but she didn't. She should have known that this charade couldn't be kept up forever. To think, she had always thought she'd have been the one to spill the beans and tell someone about him. It had been the other way around though. He had talked about her. In that moment she suddenly longed to know what he had said. Did everyone already know? Had her name rolled off those beautiful lips?

Reaching for her phone once again, Sakura began to search for the interview from earlier that day. It barely took any time before multiple hits came back revealing different headlines speaking about Akatsuki, Sasori's Mystery Woman & his engagement. With a deep breath, she clicked a link that lead to a clear video of the interview. She had pressed play before even realizing that she had done so.

"Good morning everybody, today we've been given the wonderful opportunity to interview the one and only Sasori, from the up and coming back Akatsuki."

* * *

Authors Notes -

Woah, WOAH it's been a long time. Hi friends and fellow readers. First off, thank you so much for all the kind words you've sent me for this story so far. I am so very thankful for you all, and I'm so flattered that you're all enjoying it so much. I've had this idea growing in my head for a few months now, but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to start it. So FINALLY, here we are. Once again, thank you for everything. I am so honored. :) - xxKaaat


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Three

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat clutching a cup of coffee in her hands. She kept her eyes on the black liquid inside, staring at her reflection. Her breaths were steady and deep, she was trying to comprehend her own thoughts. "I was twenty-one and I wanted to get away from it all. Away from mom, the studio. I wanted out…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "This isn't the life I wanted to live Temari."

Emerald orbs looked up to meet the teal gaze staring back at her. The blonde woman across from her frowned and held her hand out. When Sakura accepted, she gave a small squeeze. "I remember… I was so angry at you for leaving we didn't talk for months…"

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes as she went on. "Temari there's more, but you have to swear on your life that you'll never repeat it… I'm begging you." Temari squeezed tighter and offered a small nod. Streams flowed down her cheeks before she muttered the words, "Kaito is mine. I left because I got pregnant."

The blonde woman gasped, then lowered her head. The two women sat in silence for awhile. Neither one saying a word, neither eyes leaving the table. Sakura finally raised her head when she heard Temari sniffle. "Tem?"

Temari raised her eyes, they were red. She was crying. "Oh Saku, I'm so sorry!" The woman held out both her hands, clutching across the table at Sakura. "I was so angry at you for leaving, I'm so sorry. You needed someone so bad and I couldn't be there… and I can't even imagine what you must have went through… And so much makes sense now! Why Tsunade didn't want to be seen! And why she left the studio for so long… It all makes… sense." Temari blinked and shook her head, "Sakura I am so, so sorry."

The pinkette gave a small smile. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted since I got to tell you." She sighed defeated and squeezed her hands. "You're taking this so much easier than I thought you would." She giggled, "I figured you'd freak out. You were so nonchalant last night…"

Temari smiled and gave a hearty laugh. "To be honest I was making a joke, I figured that you'd gotten it as a fan tattoo or something. Then the more I looked into it, it was like no one knew a thing about the tattoo and then when you got all choked up I was like 'OH SHIT' and now we're here. You just dropped your biggest secret on me and I still love you."

Sakura smiled and took a drink of her coffee. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

The blonde woman across from her sat back and sighed, "I think at the time, you did what you thought was best. Why did you by the way?"

"I told you. He was talented and I knew that it would hold him back. Baggage like that is enough to send anyone running and I made the decision rather than getting my heart broken." She sighed. "And look, he's in a huge band now and I'm a professional dancer… Looks like it worked out for the best."

Temari cocked her head, "Bet you never planned for this shit though. He dropped a bomb on you without even knowing."

"Right." She rolled her emerald eyes. "And the entire world is trying to find me, shit there's even a campaign to get me on Good Morning Yamanaka. As if."

"Given the chance, would you meet him again? For closure?"

Sakura bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "I don't really know. There's nothing to say or no excuse.. I feel like he wouldn't want to see me anyway. I mean, who am I to Kureani. She's a model and they always look so happy… I'm a nobody."

"Shut the fuck up right now Sakura Haruno." Temari slammed her cup on the table. "You're a famous dancer. Sure the entire world may not know your name, but you're somebody. So many people travel everywhere to take classes from you. And you choreographed for that one music video. And your mom is so famous too! I can't even believe that you'd say that."

Sakura waved her off. "Okay, okay I get it. I'm well known but it isn't the same."

"According to the magazines, she's a bitch anyway." Temari unlocked her phone and typed something. Quickly she turned the screen so Sakura could see. "Everyone says she's a diva and knows it. She won't work with people unless they're bigger than her... Ugh. I hate some famous people."

"You're so obnoxious." Both women giggled.

Temari snorted. "I think you should do it. What can it hurt? It's been years, and if he holds a grudge still then fuck him. It's now or never, and I vote now." The blonde woman slowly slid her phone across the table, a number already across the screen.

Sakura reached for the phone, then hesitated and pulled back. "Tem…"

"Now or never. Closure."

Pale fingers traced the green circle on the screen then gently pushed. Slowly she raised the phone to her ear, holding her breath.

Ring. Ring. "Hello, this is Karin from booking. How can I help you." Pause. "Hello?"

Sakura's entire body froze, "I uh- I'd like to talk to Ino Yamanaka."

The woman on the other side gave a laugh, "You and everyone else who calls in." The snorted, giving an annoyed tone. "Seriously, what can I do for you? I've got things to do."

Swallowing hard, the pinkette spoke quietly. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the girl with the tattoo.. The one that everyone is looking for."

Another laugh left the woman's lips. "Please- Do you understand how many of these calls I've gotten? Listen, I'm going to hang up now-"

"I can send photos!" Sakura answered a little too quickly. "I'm serious. I can send photos from years ago too. It's even slightly faded.. So you can tell it's not recent or anything."

Clearly over the conversation, "Listen send your photos and your contact information to our studio contact." She continued to give Sakura the information before swiftly hanging up.

Temari rolled her eyes, "From the look on your face she was a complete bitch. Am I right?"

Leaning on her hands, Sakura sighed. "Spot on. I would give anything to know how many people have impersonated me, or how many people now have a tattoo to match mine."

"Wanna go shopping?" Temari tried to lift the drowning atmosphere.

Sakura threw her arms in the air and smiled. "God yes please!"

* * *

Sasori sighed, listening to his band mates bicker. This was hour five of what was supposed to be a two hour recording session. He rubbed his hands in his eyes as Deidara, Itachi and Pein went on about what sounded good and what didn't.

Deidara threw his hands up in the air, a few blonde locks following the path. "What the hell does it matter if I drum eights or not? If we don't half it then it just sounds slow and with those lyrics it doesn't sound right!" He threw a drum stick that landed just past Itachi.

"Throw your drum stick again and I'll shove it up your ass. Your fucking pounding is overshadowing my bass riff," He grew louder. "Like always! And this particular part is very meticulous and if we don't do it right then it won't stick." He motioned with his arm, "Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"I'm an asshole!?" Deidara stood up and leaned over the drumset. "No one gives a shit about the bass! You can't even hear it!"

"Take it back." Itachi stood forward and was now face to face with Deidara. "I'll fucking show you what no one gives a shit about."

Before either one could speak another word, Pein interjected. "Why can't we just record both individually and then see which sounds better? We can mix and go from there. We'll record both the fast beat and the slow. Everyone happy?" He stood with his hands across his chest, his purple eyes dark with intimidation.

Itachi sighed and flipped his long black hair behind his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes on Sasori who sat on the couch quietly. "What do you think? You haven't said a goddamn word."

The red haired man shook his head, "Nope. Not getting involved."

Itachi rolled his dark eyes, "Typical."

Sasori watched as Pein and Itachi started back up. Deidara now sat with his arms crossed an a pout on his lips. Slowly he took in each man's appearance. Deidara's blonde hair fell down nearly to the small of his back. He held bright blue eyes that pierced the soul. He wore a tight black v-neck shirt that was currently folded upwards, revealing his toned abs beneath. Across from him stood Itachi, who's black shoulder length hair was now falling around his face again. His dark eyes expressed no emotion, and his stern voice only gave a serious tone. He wore a red button up that hung open around his chest. The red contrasted his pale skin almost perfectly as he stared at Pein who was yelling now.

From where he sat, Sasori faced Pein's back but he could picture exactly how his face looked. Whenever Pain was angry, his brow furrowed and it caused his piercing along the bridge of his nose to look as though it was raised, and if you stared too long… you'd start to laugh. Pein had childlike features which gave him the an appearance of someone half his age. To counter that, he's gotten one eyebrow pierced, the bridge of his nose, both nostrils, the cavern just above his upper lip and a ring around his lower left lip. He kept his bright orange hair short enough that it spiked above his head to reveal the multiple piercings around the outer edge of his ear. He was currently wearing a black tank top that revealed both his arms, covered in tattoos. Sleeves if you will. He was a tall man, standing at six-five, and if you didn't know him, you'd think he'd have come to murder you. On the contrary to his looks, Pein wouldn't hurt a fly.

Although at this very moment Sasori would love to smash their heads together and scream, these three men were his very best friends.

"Alright fine." Pein sighed. He turned to meet Sasori's gaze. "Get at the mic, let's run the bridge into the last chorus and tell me which drum beat you like better, the last fast one or this slow one." His eyes clearly showed his annoyance.

"But-" The redhead wanted no part in picking sides.

Pein's eyes narrowed, "Now Sasori." His tone was harsh. "Don't make me say it."

Sasori rose and rolled his eyes. "No one gives a fuck if you're three years older, _cousin_." He now stood at the mic that stood facing inward toward the other three band members.

Deidara's foot began, "Five… six… five, six, seven eight."

Together the three began playing, and Sasori started. " You remember the J.A.M.C and reading aloud from magazines. I don't know about you but I swear on my name they could smell it on me. But I've never been too good with secrets." He stopped and swayed to the slow melody, closing his eyes to take in every instrument.

Deidara's fast beat had sounded much better than the every other beat he was playing now, and it was obvious to not only him, but Itachi who turned to the blonde and shook his head and scowled. He slowly mouthed the words, I'm sorry, and Deidara smiled and winked, picking up the pace and getting back into the fast groove he had previously produced.

Pein noticed it too and smiled as he strug the continuous chords on his guitar. He looked back at both men and nodded in agreement. They felt it now, and it showed in their playing which practically oozed confidence.

Sasori smiled and held his arms open as the music slowed once again and Deidara cut his sound. He kept the beat in the sway of his head and kept eye contact with Sasori. He took a deep breath and finished. "And together there, in a shroud of frost, the mountain air - began to pass through every pane of weathered glass. And I held you closer."

Slowly Pein strummed the last chord and almost immediately the group shouted in agreement and excitement. Almost instantly the group started talking in a frenzy of how to balance what.

Sasori jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in and grabbed the device, revealing the name, Hinata.

He furrowed his brow and turned away from the group, walking toward the door. "Hey, aren't you on vacation?"

From the other end a small voice replied, "We're on our way to your place."

"Is everything okay?" Sasori's voice grew slightly nervous. "What's going on Hina?"

The woman sighed. "I've got it, the box." She paused, seeming to wait for a reply that never came. "You didn't tell me about the interview… way to drop a bomb."

"You were on vacation, it just kinda happened." Sasori leaned an arm against the door. "It just came out… I'm sorry."

"These things don't just happen. You told me you'd been thinking about it for months and then here we are and suddenly the whole world knows." Her small voice grew annoyed. "You trusted me to do this and so here I am doing it."

"I know." Sasori sighed. He turned toward the three men who stood watching him quizzically. "I'm at the studio right now, give me twenty and I'll be there. The door is unlocked, so feel free to get the drinks ready." He hung up and silently walked toward the couch where his coat was.

Pein walked slowly toward Sasori, offering a hand. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah uh." He refused to make eye contact. "Hinata and Naruto are back and we're got some business to take care of… I gotta head out." Without anymore words, Sasori turned on his heels and left.

Pein turned to Deidara and Itachi who sat quietly. Softly Deidara started, "It was great until that, you think it's got to do with that girl?"

"Probably." He turned, his posture falling. "It's been weird, he won't talk about it with me. He completely shuts down or changes the subject. I don't know what to do."

Itachi pulled his hair back, this time securing it with a hair tie. "Maybe we have to make him talk."

* * *

Sasori sat in the driver's seat of his black Audi A4. He bit his lip as he stared at the shadows moving through his windows. His leg shook uncontrollably. Suddenly one of the figured stopped moving, and Sasori watched as his curtain drew back to reveal a woman staring in his direction. His heart sank as he felt himself open the door. He was leaving the safety of his car and walking into the flame that was his best childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

The walk from his car to the front door was a blur, and the trip from his front door to the back deck was even less memorable. The only thing that brought him back into reality was the small frame that crashed into him once he was back outside. Two small arms clasped around his torso and the faint scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. He slowly wrapped his arms around her neck, breathing her in. Just like that, he relaxed.

Audible footsteps broke Sasori from this position as he turned to see Naruto, Hinata's husband. He simply held out a bottle and offered a faint smile. Hinata kept her firm grasp as she led Sasori to a couch, and continued as she sat next to him. Naruto approached again, this time holding a small black box in his hands. Slowly he placed it on the table that sat before Sasori.

Hinata spoke softly, her purple eyes sad. "I promised you that we'd do this together. I won't rush you, but I am here."

Sasori nodded, taking a large swig of the bottle that was handed to him. Spiced Rum, his favorite. Slowly he reached toward the small box, and moved the lid. "Now or never." One by one he placed a hand around the sides of the box and pulled it toward him to that he could see inside.

Slowly he pulled out a polaroid photo. Emerald eyes stared back at him, bright and full of life. There in the photo stood a woman covered by nothing but a white bedsheet. She stood before the sunrise, smiling brightly at Sasori as he stood taking her photo. She gripped the sheet tightly as she pushed her pink locks away from her face. Her hair curled ever so slightly along her skin. It halted at the small of her back, which was visible.

Sasori raised his hand to his mouth and stared at the photo. He remembered her smell, and how she woke up early just so she could watch the sunrise. He recalled exactly how he felt as he told her to pose like that because she was beautiful, and how that prompted the smile on her lips.

"She's beautiful…" Hinata's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He laid it on the table beside his bottle and smiled, "Yeah, she is." His voice cracked when he pulled the next photo from the box. This photo showed him carrying Sakura bridal style in his arms on the beach. He wore black swimming trunks and cradled her close to his chest as she held out an arm. She wore a white bikini with small silver jewels along the bottom elastic. A large pair of sunglasses covered her eyes and her hair was pulled back away from her face. Together, the two stared at whoever was taking the photo. Their smiles were wide.

Hinata spoke once more, "She looks so familiar to me. But I can't place it." She watched as he placed the photo atop the other one and reached back in the box to retrieve what looked to be European money. Softly she went on. "I've never seen you as happy as you are in these photos Sasori…" He froze, and looked toward her. Tears formed in his eyes as he whispered. "I never have been Hina." She gripped him tighter.

He turned back to the box and slowly pulled out a necklace, a postcard, a small bag of seashells and finally one last photo. This time he didn't try to hold back. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he began to shake. A photo of the pair embracing, kissing beneath the Eiffel Tower. He wore a white button down shirt covered in mustaches. She wore a matching white sundress. A ribbon fell from her curly pink hair as she stood leaning backwards, arms wrapped around Sasori's neck. He lowered his head and placed the photo back in the box.

He rose from the couch and turned, walking toward the banister of the porch balcony. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, taking a long drag. He cried softly.

Back on the couch Hinata leaned back and clutched herself. She was at a loss for words.

Naruto sat in a chair, eyeing the photos on the table. After what seemed like eternity, he finally reached for the photos and began to examine them. He agreed with Hinata's comment about happiness. Never in the years that he'd known Sasori had he ever seen him look like he did in these photos. But he couldn't help but stare into the face of that mystery woman.

Finally it hit him. "Sakura."

Sasori turned quickly, "How do you know her name?"

Hinata rose from the couch, "Haruno! Sakura Haruno!" Her eyes lit up. "She's a dancer, a famous dancer. That's it! That's why she looked so familiar!"

"Famous dancer?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and typed her name into the search bar. Instantly, he froze. There on the screen was the very same photo from his memory. Photos of her with trophies, photos of her dancing, photos of her in front of a class of other dancers. Links to her social media pages, stories on her triumphs, all her information right there. "Sakura Haruno…" He couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Four

* * *

Sasori swiped left, looking at another photo of Sakura Haruno. It had been one week since his discovery and he found that every second he had alone, he spent stalking her social media pages. He felt slightly like a creep, but he still felt as though he'd wake up tomorrow and this would be a dream. So he continued to watch for new posts, and smiled at the quirky comments her friends would leave.

Most of the photos she posted were of herself, holding a very difficult position before a mirror. Some were of her in glamorous costumes and stage makeup. Then came video clips of her performing gymnastic routines or her performing on a stage. Some were of her and friends. She had a rather large following. Mostly women and other younger girls commenting on her form and grace. Her dancing mesmerized Sasori and he found himself unable to look away. He felt as though the way she carried herself could soothe any source of savageness.

Sasori sighed, mentally kicking himself. Truth be told, he wanted nothing more than to travel to the location of this studio she seemed to frequent, but he knew it was inappropriate. He shouldn't even be having these thoughts. This woman before him was probably married, although no photos she posted would indicate so.

Through each photo he paid close attention to the details of her face. Her hair was now slightly longer, and just as pink as it had once been. Her eyes were still pure emerald and her smile still shined. However, he couldn't help but feel as though he was missing something. Sakura Haruno looked so happy in these photos. She appeared to live the perfect life, and he envied that.

He was immediately pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door slam in the distance. Almost instantly he was on his feet, heading toward where the sound came from. "Hello?"

The silence returned to him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was sure he'd heard that door. Slowly he made his way down the hallway and toward the kitchen. Sasori's feet practically slid across the floor, careful to not make a sound.

"Surprise!" The feminine voice caused him to jump and then lean against the doorway, clutching his heart. "I'm home baby!" Before Sasori could even react he was being clung to by a much smaller frame.

"Kureani?" Sasori barely managed to speak her name before her lips crashed against his. He returned her kiss and felt as she molded her body against his shape. She lowered her arms so that her hands rested against his bottom.

Slowly she pulled away, humming in content. "Oh how I've missed the taste of your lips." She gave a small flirtatious smile and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Sasori's bare torso. "I could take you right here babe." She leaned once again, and Sasori made notice of how her shirt revealed how her breasts pressed tightly against his frame.

Sasori chuckled, "You didn't tell me you were coming home." He completely ignored her comment. "How long are you staying this time?"

Kureani stepped back and crossed her arms. "Why are you so focused on that? Why not live for the moments we have now?" Sasori watched at her dark red eyes eyed his body. They were lined in black and glitter. Her long black hair fell in loose curls down her back, and she wore a low cut blazer accompanied by black skinny jeans and black heeled boots.

Slowly Sasori stepped toward her, pushing his body against her. She cooed lightly as she was now against the island. "I want to think of every moment I get to spend with you." He lowered his head and softly whispered in her ear. "And inside of you."

Tightly Kureani crashed her pelvis against him. "Oh Sasori." Quietly she moaned against his neck. "We don't have much time, just take me please." She reached for the hem of his pants and began to tug at them.

"What?" The red head retracted. "You literally just walked in the door."

Kureani smiled. "Oh honey, I forgot to tell you. I planned a little party for my return. I invited all our friends, they'll be here in a few hours." She crossed her arms and her form fell slightly. "Didn't you notice the decorators down in the garden today? Oh." She paused. "Don't tell me you've been in bed all day again." Sasori furrowed his brow and shook his head. He watched as his fiance now walked toward the living room. "This place is dusty, where is the maid? It looks like she hasn't been here in days." She ran a finger along the top of the piano. "Ugh, what the hell?"

"I gave her the week off. She needed a vacation." He leaned his arms against the island and pursed his lips.

"Well I'll call her then, this just won't do." Ino pulled her phone from between her breasts. "Also the food will be here any minute, oh and the DJ should be here to set up too." She turned and began to walked back toward Sasori, only to grab the handle of her suitcase. "Be a dear and let them in? I've got to get ready." She began to roll her bag across the floor before stopping. "Oh, and I love you dear." She smiled, blew a kiss and retired to the safety of her bedroom.

Sasori sighed and looked toward the ceiling. He rolled his eyes and turned to rest his back against the countertop. "God damnit." He muttered as he walked toward the back deck. He had laid in bed all day, and he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the set up crew.

From the back porch door, Sasori could see a large white tent set up a few feet from the edge. It was lined with multi-colored lights and ran the length of the side of the house. Nearly thirty tables encircled by eight chairs each stood lined with candles and centerpieces. A fountain had been placed just outside the tent, right next to where the DJ had begun to set up. He waved when Sasori met his gaze, then returned to setting up his equipment.

The redhead opened the door and leaned over the railing, observing the garden below. It was a rose garden, covering nearly an entire acre. Lights now lined the hedges, and Sasori could just barely see the top of the fountain in the center of the small maze. Truth be told, the rose garden was entirely his. He'd put it together for Kureani when they first bought the house. However, he spend more time in the garden than she did. This didn't bother him though. As cliche as it was, this garden was his personal space away from the world.

Defeated, Sasori turned away and started toward his closet. Kureani was back, and things were the same that they had always been.

* * *

Although he had only taken about a half hour to get ready, Sasori had taken a full two hours for himself in his closet. He sat on his phone mostly, looking through a certain pinkette's social media profile again. He settled on a standard black suit accompanied by a white button up and a silver tie. He brushed his locks back, and sighed as they fell right back into place. Quickly he slid on his shoes and looked back at his reflection in the mirror. He only shook his head and turned away, closing the door behind him.

Down the hallway, voices were heard from Kureani's closet. He poked his head in and observed as his fiance held up two pairs of shoes, and Ino Yamanaka pointed to a pair and cheered gleefully. Almost instantly Ino then bent down, and helped Kureani into her shoe as she held her dress up with one hand, gripping to the wall with the other.

"Oh, hi honey!" The raven haired woman smiled and looked at him devilishly. She wore a tight black romper that hugged her curves a little too well. Her breasts were held firmly into place behind the corseted top. The shorts of her romper stopped just below her pelvic area, leaving little to the imagination. Around her waist hung a long train that began on either side of her thighs and fell down to the floor. Her shoes were a bright contrasting white pump that showed off her glittery toenails. Her arms were covered by the same sheer material that her train was, and her hair fell to just between her shoulders. "How do I look?"

Sasori smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Beautiful as always my love."

"Oh you guys are just the cutest I can't handle it!" Ino squealed with excitement. She wore a long purple gown that glistened against the light whenever she moved. It was extremely low cut, revealing the inner mounds of her breasts, but clinched tightly just below her belly button. Her dress too was very form fitting, and her blonde locks were curled loosely and pulled into a half up half down style. "I'm so jelly!"

The redhead snorted and held out an arm, gesturing to Kureani. "Shall we? Your guests are waiting." Quickly Ino rushed out of the room and down the hallway toward the bass that forced the floor to vibrate. Slowly the woman walked toward him, swinging her hips a little too much. She took Sasori's armed and smirked, licking her lips.

"I can't wait to get you out of that suit tonight. You look so ravishing." They started down the hallway. "You know, I've got a surprise for you."

Sasori looked toward her, drowning out the clicking of her heels. "What is it?"

"You'll see eventually darling." Kureani smiled and shot him a look. "You lead?"

Sasori nodded and turned the corner, leading Kureani onto the balcony. Gasps and awes filled the cool night air as the audience below began to clap. Kureani smiled and held a hand up giving a dainty wave to her guests. Sasori simply smiled and tried to push away the growing anxiety in his stomach. Together the couple walked down the stairs before stopping, and waiting for the applause to fade.

Projecting her voice, Kureani began. "Good evening my lovely friends." A loud echo replied. There were at least a few hundred people. "I've called you here tonight to celebrate the wonderful news," She paused and turned to Sasori who gave a small quizzical look. "I've been chosen as the new permanent face of Flashing Decay makeup and beauty products. I'll be spending the next nine months abroad at the company head in England shooting movies, commercials and taking part in multiple interviews."

Applause erupted around the pair as Sasori felt his body freeze. Kureani's arm left his elbow and she posed, opening her arms to show off her outfit and drink in the congratulatory atmosphere. Regaining his composure, Sasori faked a smile and offered a few claps as he slowly backed away into the crowd. The woman before him offered another bow, completely wrapped in her narcissism.

Pushing through the crowd, Sasori made it about twenty feet from outside the tent when he leaned into a tree and took a deep breath. He undid his tie and wiped the sweat from his forehead when he heard a familiar voice approaching, "Hey, are you okay man?"

Sasori turned to face Pein, a concerned Hinata on his arm. Before he could utter a word, the small woman leaned forward and caught him in an embrace just as he broke loose. "I can't- Why did.. Not even tell me." Was all he could mutter.

Hinata clung tighter and felt his body wretch against her. Softly Pein paid a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "I may sound out of line here but listen to me Sasori. I've watched you from the moment you started dating her." He paused, finding the words to speak. "You need to make a decision, because I'm sick of you not being happy. Fuck, I don't even know why you're with her Sasori. What is it?"

"I love her, I love her so much Pein." Sasori's head hung against Hinata's shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles into his back and he went on. "She just came home today, it hasn't even been three hours. I didn't even know we were having this damned party. She just came home and here it was. You all knew." He gently pushed Hinata away. "Even you both knew, the guys in the band obviously knew. And here I am, just going along with this." He wiped his eyes. "I don't even know when she leaves. I didn't even-" He trailed off.

Hinata sighed and hung her head. "Sasori, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you didn't know…" She formed her fingers into tight fists at her sides. "You already know how I feel. I've never liked her, and I just want you to be happy." Hinata crossed her arms, attempting to stop herself from hitting the nearby tree. "She's a cold hearted bitch who only cares about herself."

Pein offered Hinata a hand and smirked. "We both know this one never has anything bad to say about anyone. So if she's saying it, then it must be true."

The woman smiled, "I know it's not what I should be saying right now but I need you to hear it. We're your best friends Sasori and we'd do anything for you." She gave a small smile. "I know she's your first real girlfriend. But she's stringing you along, and I can see it in your eyes Sas."

The redhead raised his pale eyes and took in Hinata's frame. She wore a dark pantsuit with a pale purple button up underneath. Her hair fell perfectly straight around her body. Her eyes were lined black, and she wore a dark black choker around her neck. He saw in her eyes the sincerity in her words and it hurt him. It cut deep.

Sasori turned and pulled his cigarette pack from his pocket. He lit one end and took a drag, scoffing at the situation. "We'll talk about it and figure something out." His eyes hurt. He practically felt Hinata and Pein's disappointment in his answer. They stood in silence for nearly five minutes before he heard them begin to walk away. "I'm sorry I'm not doing what you want."

Hinata rolled her purple eyes and turned away, "C'mon Pein." Together they left. The cold sting of loneliness fell around him.

Yet, the party still blared and Sasori wanted only one thing. Alcohol. So he turned back toward the noise and plastered another fake smile upon his face. He greeted people and smiled at individuals whose names he didn't even know. Before long, he found himself at the bar. He started with two shots, then three. Finally he requested a beer bottle. Resting against the bar, he stood watching the scene around him. So many unfamiliar faces surrounded him. So many strangers stood here, at his home.

He nearly dropped his bottle when Kureani appeared before him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey sexy." When he stared unenthused at her, she pouted. "Oh c'mon. You can't be angry, this is an awesome opportunity for me. For you too, if you want to come."

Scowling, Sasori set his bottle down and wrapped an arm around her. He quickly pulled her closer, causing her to lose her balance. "You didn't even tell me. Your fiance." His tone was dark. "How the hell did you think I'd react Kureani."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "How dare you act like this to me. You could make so much money producing music for their commercials."

"It's not about the money." He backed away and sighed.

She smelled the alcohol on his breath. "I know." She recollected herself and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how." She bit her lip and eyed his. "I want you to come with me baby." Slowly she leaned in and kissed his lips. She didn't hold back as she pushed her tongue through his lips and tasted the bitter whisky in his spit. Pulling away, she sighed and ran her thumb along his lips. "Your surprise is ready for you now."

She reached for his hand, and turned on her heels. He walked behind her, following her through the crowd. The wall of people thinned as the couple reached the outer edge of the hill. They made their way to the cobble staircase that lead down the hill toward the rose garden. Once at the bottom, Kureani turned and pushed her body against Sasori's once again. This time she pushed him back against the bedrock wall that lined the staircase. She held nothing back as she slowly ground into him, moaning at the thought of him inside her.

Sasori clawed at her body through the thin fabric she wore, gasping against her neck as he felt his cock grow in his pants. He softly nipped at her pale skin and groaned when she gave a small yelp.

"Stop." She finally managed to say, and Sasori's arms dropped as she backed away. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off right then and there, so why was she hesitating? Together they gasped for air. "Your surprise is at the fountain in the garden."

Confused, Sasori looked at the entrance back to her. She nodded and slowly began back up the stairs. "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's your surprise. Not mine." She watched as he walked toward the dimly lit hedges. She called out, "Sasori." He turned. Her smile faded ever so slightly. "Just remember, _I love you._ "

He chuckled. "I love you too." He watched as she turned and quickly made her way back up the staircase to the party. Upon her return, he heard the crowd call out. He turned and made his way through the hedges.

Each bush stood at exactly seven feet high, and pale pink bulbs were strewn along the top. They lit the garden perfectly. Just enough to light the way, but not enough to attract the bugs. He took in the faint scent of roses and smiled at the calm that overtook his senses. Faintly he heard the sound of the fountain, he was nearing the center.

The opening to the center of the garden was a white archway that was lined in thin pink fabric. There sat a fountain, a koi pond and a gazebo with seating. He paused and closed his eyes to listen to the soothing sound of the water. He let out a soft sigh. Making himself comfortable, he removed his suit jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Slowly he walked toward the fountain.

He grew slightly confused when there was no visible box or obvious present. He walked around the fountain and leaned, checking inside just to be safe. Suddenly, the the corner of his eye a shadow moved from inside the gazebo. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look. "Hello?"

He took a few steps forward, then paused. Sasori watched as the figure stood up, and the sound of clicking heels grew louder. Slowly he watched as a woman emerged from the gazebo, finally making her way into the light.

A shimmery silver dress hugged a small frame tightly, loosening up to reveal an a-length gown at the bottom. She had pale skin, and emerald green eyes reflected in the faint light. Her pink hair was pulled into a loose braid and hung over her shoulder, while the other side held curly tendrils. She paused, and stared.

Sasori tensed and dropped the jacket that he was holding. His jaw dropped, "Sakura?"

* * *

Authors Note - Hey guys. It's here, the moment you've all been waiting for. I know it seems super sudden, but don't worry. The next chapter will clear up all your questions. Also, thanks again for all my awesome readers and new fans, I appreciate you all, and I'm open to your critiques and comments. See you next chapter, xoxoxoxo Kat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Five

* * *

Kureani sat beside Ino, staring at the computer screen. She held a wine glass between her fingers, her left hand covering her mouth. Softly she spoke, "She's beautiful Ino."

The blonde woman nodded and turned to meet Kureani's ember eyes. "She really is, and she's a dancer. Her videos are incredible. She seems super well known and liked in the dance community. Her mom is a big wig too." Ino clicked through the page, searching for a video to show her friend. "I mean, she was in this music video, and it's super amature but I mean, she's good." Together they watched as the pinkette twirled and spun around an empty stage beneath a single spot light.

"She's amazing." Softly she sniffled and wiped a tear that fell from her eye. "I can't believe he never told me about her, obviously she was a huge part of his life." Kureani stood and turned away, facing the window of her hotel suite. She scanned the streets beneath her before continuing. "And Pein has told me how hard this has been on Sasori, he's completely disconnected from everyone."

"Is that why you came come early?"

Kureani stood silently before turning back to Ino who was watching intently. "He doesn't even know I'm here. I met Pein for coffee this morning and he showed me the interview. He's really worried about," She paused, catching her words. "About Sasori."

The blonde turned back to her screen, searching through Sakura's social media page. "You really think this will help Sasori?"

"With my campaign beginning, he needs someone. And if I can reconnect them, maybe he'll be able to pick up himself." She signed, closing her eyes. "Maybe I can get him to leave with me… I mean this last album set him up for anything. Maybe he can start something on his own.."

"Does Pein know about that?"

"Yes and no." Kureani ran a hand through her black curls. "He's talked about how since Sasori became the lead vocalist, he's he's been seen as the frontman of the band versus them as a hole and it bothers him. Pein misses the hard rock sound, and being the singer." She paused. "I mean, he's super talented and puts Sasori to shame honestly."

Ino rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, turning back to the screen. "Better never let him hear you say that."

"I just miss us." Kureani began to whine and Ino turned away, now occupied with someone on her phone. "When we first got together everything was great and we always had time together but since we both got super famous and out there, things changed. And I get that he loves his music, but I'm not leaving my modeling career. I'm making it out there. This is important to me and if he can't see that, then we can't be together… I just want him on my page. This is a huge opportunity for me."

"Yeah, totally." Ino was clearly uninterested.

"Ugh, you're such a good friend for understanding." Quickly the woman pulled her phone from the pocket of her floral robe and dialed a number. She rolled her eyes as the phone rang. "Hi there, is Sakura Haruno available?" A pause, Ino's attention was pulled back her way. "Of course I can hold, just let her know that this is super important and I need to talk to her like now."

The blonde woman watched as Kureani's demeanor changed entirely. Her mint green robe covered in black flowers hung loosely over her body. A black lacy bralette covered her breasts just enough to leave the eyes wandering. Her hips were accompanied by a matching black thong, barely covering her pelvis. Ino took this time to realize that her makeup was completely done, as if she had somewhere else to be besides this hotel room.

"Hi Sakura, sorry for the sudden call but this is Kureani." She paused, "Yes totally! It's really me girl." She plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Listen, I've got a huge party coming up this Friday and I was wondering if you'd come in for it. I know it's short notice, but I can fly you in and I've already booked a hotel room." Another pause. "Yes, completely serious. Sasori is the one who asked me to invite you. He's super busy with his music stuff and he didn't have extra time. So here I am." She slowly walked toward Ino and sat her glass on the table. She leaned against the table and her robe fell once again. "Of course girl, I'll text you all the details…. I understand you have to get back to practice. I'll be in touch okay? Great." She clutched her phone toward her chest. "That was easier than expected."

"Do you have any other plans today?" Ino questioned her friend.

"Actually yes, I've got a shoot in about-" She looked at her phone once again. "Oh shit, I have to get ready. Ino you gotta leave." She turned and rushed toward the closet where multiple dresses hung. "Ino you really gotta go, I have shit to do." Her voice was stern.

Annoyed and confused, Ino didn't hesitate to grab her bag and leave. After slamming the door and practically stomping down the hallway, Ino entered the elevator and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Although she claimed that Kureani was her best friend, there was a darkness within her that often caught Ino off guard. There were things regarding her life that she often hinted at, but never really let the blonde in. She understood, there were always things that you have to be quiet about when you were famous, but it hurt her. Ino valued friendship in a way that was considered both childlike and cliche.

As the double doors opened, Ino quickly made her way through the crowded hotel lobby. She tried to ignore the shutter of cameras and kept a firm smile. However, upon reaching the entrance to the hotel, Ino was halted by a familiar presence. "Pein!"

The man froze and gave a confused look. "Oh," He stammered slightly. "H-How are you? What are you up to?"

Ino's blue eyes shined as she smiled at him. "I'm just leaving Kureani's room, she's back in town and asked me to come over to help her with some things. She's got a shoot so I was just leaving." Pause. "What are you doing here?"

He offered a kind smile and placed a hand in his pocket. "I've got a meeting with some of my dad's sponsors here. They've got meeting halls on the top floor and there's gonna be a lot of people here." He looked toward the hotel, then quickly looked back. "I gotta get up there to set up before all the sponsors get here, I'll see you around Ino." With that, he turned and left.

Ino frowned, then turned and walked slowly toward the black car waiting for her. A tall man with brunette hair opened the door and offered a smile, "Enjoy your stay Miss Yamanaka?" He offered his hand.

Ino accepted and gave a week smile. "Of course Asuma. Can you please take me home?" She frowned once inside.

Asuma watched quizzically, "I'll take you anywhere you desire dear."

Ino sat in silence as she stared out the window and watched the city pass around her. A part of her felt a fondness for Pein, and she replayed conversations the two had shared. For four months, Kureani had once vowed to Ino that she would set her and Pein up, but that never happened. One day while getting ready for dinner, Ino received a call from Kureani who claimed that Pein had took interest in someone else. She then proceeded to snap a photo of the man with a mystery woman in a dinner setting. That was the last time she and Kureani ever spoke about her romantic endeavour with him.

She felt herself began to speak, "Asuma, how do you know when someone is into you?"

The man chuckled and smiled to himself. "You'll know because that person will do anything to make you happy. They'll sacrifice their own happiness for yours, and they'll shower you in support and love. You will never feel alone, and always feel wanted." Asuma looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Ino wiped a tear from her eye. "The good part is that you're young, and you're beautiful. You'll find love when you least expect it. I promise you that."

* * *

Sakura Haruno slammed the trunk door of Temari's BMW M4. She leaned forward and sighed, closing her eyes to take in the smell of her surroundings. However, the only scent that filled her nostrils was that of the small girl who wrapped her arms tightly around Sakura's torso.

Slowly Sakura leaned down and wrapped the girl in a large embrace. She smiled and fingered the red curls that ran down her back. Sakura pulled back just enough to lean her forehead against the girl's, and looked into her pale purple eyes. "I'll be back Kaito. I'll be back before you even know it. I promise."

"Pinky?" Her voice was soft.

"Pinky." Sakura smiled and pressed her palm to Kaito's face. "I'll call you every night before bed, and we'll talk about your day. But I'm also sure that Shizune will keep you busy with new dances. And when I get back you can show me everything you've learned."

Kaito placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "It won't be the same though big sis. How am I supposed to survive without you?"

The pinkette laughed, "You'll manage. I'll be back before you even notice." The two stood comfortably in silence. "Now go with Shizune, I'll keep waving until I can't see you anymore okay?"

The redhead smiled and planted a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Okay. I love you big sis."

Sakura watched as Kaito walked toward the front door, and tried to refrain from crying. Slowly she made her way toward the passenger door, and once inside she took a deep breath. She waved back toward the house even after she couldn't see the door anymore.

She sat in silence, leaning her head against the window. She ran through every scenario possible in her head. From Sasori screaming at her and wanting her dead, to the two of them in bed… which she quickly pushed away. Although, the more she thought about Sasori, the more she found herself wondering about Kaito. Was this decision a huge mistake for her daughter? Would people ever wonder, or maybe figure things out? Anxious rambles filled her mind.

"Sakura." Temari's cold voice broke the silence and pulled Sakura from her thoughts. The pinkette turned to her friend who was sitting still at a green light. She stared straight ahead, speaking softly. "You know you don't have to go right? He doesn't have to know, and you don't have to wonder."

Sakura sighed, looked down at her fingers. "I can't spend the rest of my life wondering Tem. You may think that I don't need to do this, but I know the truth. This has haunted me…" She paused and felt the car begin to accelerate. "It will haunt me for the rest of my life. This is bigger than just me."

The blonde woman sighed, "And will you tell him about Kaito?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on the circumstances." Sakura turned back toward the window, picturing her daughter in the arms of Sasori who smiled. "And what if he's been in the same position that I am… constantly wondering and thinking about everything and… stuck." She paused. "I've been stuck Temari. I listen to their damn music and I'm thrown right back into the past." She felt as Temari squeezed her hand, and continued through her tears. "I tried to not listen, but I feel my heart subconsciously pulling me to listen, and to imagine and to wonder. And I find myself searching for that man I knew in everyone else.. And what if I'll never be happy because I'll always wonder. Kaito would go her entire life never knowing her father and I'd spend my entire life as a sister… when I want nothing more than for my daughter to have a loving family Temari." Her body shook as she sobbed into the window.

The blonde sniffled and whispered softly. "You, more than any single person in this world, deserve to be happy. You deserve the ending you want. And as for Kaito, she's beautiful and brilliant. And she will have the world handed to her." Rain patted against the car as Temari drove on. "I think that you and Sasori are the only two people who know if what you shared was real. And if you meant that much to each other, so much that you held on so long… then only you two can decide where this goes. I know that whatever the circumstances, you'll make the right choices."

"That means more to me than you could ever know." Sakura smiled through her tears. "You're my best friend Tem."

It had begun to pour by the time Temari arrived at the airport. She rushed to help Sakura get her bags. However, when it came time for goodbye, both women stood staring awkwardly at each other. Finally, Sakura broke the tension. "If mom calls, just tell her I'm sleeping or doing something. She thinks we're taking a road trip and heading North for the week."

Temari gave a hearty laughed and leaned forward to embrace Sakura tightly. "I've got it covered. Just promise to keep me in the loop."

"Pinky." She replied, kissing Temari's cheek as she pulled away. "I love you, so so much."

The blonde smiled, giving Sakura's hand another tight squeeze. "I love you too. I hope you find whatever it is that you're looking for Saku. No matter what your decision, I support you."

With that, Sakura turned away and headed toward her terminal. The walk across the airport seemed nothing more than a blur. Between the standing in line and baggage check, it was less than memorable. When she finally boarded the plane, she found herself in a window seat near the front of the plane.

In her mental state, she didn't think twice when she took a selfie and posted it to social media with the caption, 'On a trip, oh boy do I have a secret for you.' She couldn't help but smirk at the hundreds of comments that came flooding in questioning her. She found herself wondering if Sasori ever looked through her profile. Did he ever look at her photos and wonder how she was? Anxiety forced her to push the thought away.

She was pleasantly surprised when the plane prepared for takeoff and no one had taken the seat next to her. Once at the appropriate altitude, she took advantage of being alone by stretching out across the seat beside her. She passed the time by choreographing different dances in her notebook, placing different singles for solos and blocking for group dances.

GoldenRod airport was packed wall to wall with people. It took nearly an hour for Sakura to find her luggage and make her way to the pickup point. She was caught by surprise when she found someone waiting outside for her holding a sign that read her name. Crowded around him was a group of young women in dance costumes who screamed as she approached.

"Sorry about this." She apologized sheepishly at the driver.

He simply smiled. "No apologies needed Miss. Please, take your time! I am at your leisure." He nodded toward the young girls and smiled as Sakura walked toward them, holding her arms open.

The girls explained that when they saw her sign they found it hard to believe that it would really be her, but when they saw her photo on her social media profile, they knew it was her and they waited. Being the generous woman that she was, Sakura took photos with the girls and signed their personal belongings.

When all was satisfied, she turned back to the driver who could only chuckle. "Welcome to the city of fame Miss Haruno." He bowed slightly. "I am Asuma, I'll be driving you to your hotel. While you were occupied I took the liberty of packing your belongings in the trunk. Shall we be off?"

"Thank you Asuma, I appreciate your help and patience with me." She smiled, and opened her door.

"Ah Miss! That's my job!" He reached for the handle and laughed nervously.

Sakura eyed him and smiled. "I'm sorry! I'm not used to this." The pinkette gave a small laughed, "I won't tell if you won't."

"I never tell a secret Miss Haruno." With that he closed the door behind her and walked around the vehicle. He started the car and looked toward the pinkette who eyed the busy streets around them. "Next stop, your home away from home for the week. Please feel free to make use of the champagne back there."

Sakura couldn't help but gape at him. Was this what fame was like?

* * *

Authors Note – So I finished this chapter a week and a half ago, but I really hated the way I wrote it so I deleted it. Now I'm toying with this, and I'm not exactly happy with it. I feel like it's not as good as it could be, but I hope this answers a lot of your questions. Yes, things will grow from here. I'm hoping to update sooner with the next chapter because this one is kinda short and not up to my par. So enjoy ~~ I'll see you guys soon. Xoxoxo Kaaat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Five

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasori's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

The pinkette smiled brightly, "Long time no see Sasori."

Sasori's body moved on it's own as he was suddenly before her, wrapping his arms around her. All the horrid thoughts he'd ever had of her faded instantly. His nostrils took in her sweet scent and he closed his eyes, smiling against the top of her head. He had practiced what words he'd choose to say to her if this chance ever came, yet he found himself speechless. She was tense in his arms, but he felt as though his body would melt into hers.

Entangled in Sasori, Sakura felt only shock. She half expected him to walk away, or take this moment to scream insults. However, she could only blink before he captured her in his arms. The action happened so quickly that she could only tense her body, as this was unexpected. When she finally comprehended what was happening, she breathed in his sweet odor of cinnamon. Slowly she found her own arms wrapping around his torso as she sighed in relief.

Neither person could comprehend their own thoughts. They only knew that this could be nothing more than a dream, but it wasn't. It was all too real. The contact of skin and beating of their hearts… it was real.

Slowly, Sasori pulled away slightly and locked eyes with the pinkette before him. He smiled, but his hands never left her body. His mind raced with questions. The obvious question was, how did she get there, but the overwhelming joy in his soul only let him say, "I'm so glad you're here."

Sakura smiled and softly laughed, "I'm so glad to be here." She took this chance to look him over, admiring the suit he wore. His hair was slightly longer than the last time they'd seen each other, and his smile was warm. His pale orbs sparkled, and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him, yet she refrained. "I am so proud of you." It was such an awkward thing to say, but it was a true statement nonetheless.

He chuckled, his eyes squinting slightly. "I told you I was going to make it." He bit his lip. The two stood in comfortable silence, and he realized that his hand was still on her shoulder. He pulled away, and felt a slight sting from within. "You look great!"

The pinkette laughed once again, internally begging him to not move away. "Thank you. So do you." Slight awkwardness fell around them, and she motioned toward the house with her head. "Your house is beautiful." The wave of familiarity washed away, and Sakura now realized that this man before her was a stranger.

Sasori turned to look toward his house, which could barely be seen above the hedges. "Thank you. But to be honest I only take pride in this garden. The rest is all Kureani." The mention of her name brought tension to the couple. Sasori cursed himself, quickly changing the subject. "Ah, give me one sec. I just remembered my friend is a huge fan of you."

"Your friend… a huge fan of me?" The pinkette smirked as he turned away, poking at his phone in his hand.

Quickly he pressed the screen to his ear, "Hey! I'm in the garden, can you come here? It's super important." He rolled his eyes. "No it's okay, just come and bring Naruto you have to come now!" Pause. "Okay, hurry up."

The redhead placed his phone back in his pocket and smiled at Sakura who studied him quizzically. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The pinkette smiled, "I just… I can't believe this is happening. I'm here, you're here.. You're just.." She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she walked toward the fountain and looked up at the lights. She moved gracefully through the garden. Sasori couldn't help but beam at her. She looked beautiful enough for the scene before him to be a mere photo. Her silver gown hugged her curves tightly and accentuated her in the right places. He couldn't help but gasp slightly when he saw the back of her dress, which was held together at the top and open to expose her whole back. It tightly fell against her sides and rounded at the bottom just above the small of her back. She wore her exposed tattoo with pride.

She turned quickly toward the approaching voices. In the opening, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki appeared. She watched at Sasori turned and greeted them cheerfully, walking toward them.

"Hinata, I'd like for you to meet-"

"OH MY GOSH, SAKURA HARUNO!?" Hinata practically screamed and took off toward the pinkette in a sprint. She wrapped her arms around the woman and squeezed tightly, then pulled away and bounced happily. "I am such a huge fan of your dancing. Oh my god I can't believe I'm really meeting you."

Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment. She flicked her hand and nonchalantly giggled. "Thank you so much! It's such an honor to meet you too, I'm a huge fan." The pinkette laughed a little louder. "This is so backwards. You're literally so famous and you're a fan of me. What?"

Sasori snorted and Hinata shook her fists excitedly. "You're not not famous! You have a pretty huge following, so don't say this is backwards. I seriously love you, you have to teach me to dance." Hinata spun on her heels and shook her hips. "I'm not too shabby huh." The group laughed together, and the raven haired woman pulled Naruto toward Sakura, "This is my husband, Naruto."

Sakura smiled and held her hand out, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Sakura."

The tall blonde smiled, "Oh I know who you are, she's made me watch your videos before." He leaned forward, "Any friend of these two is a friend of mine." He leaned in and wrapped the pinkette in a large hug. She smiled and returned his gesture.

"You know," Sasori gave a mischievous smirk. "You're secretly wanted by all of the internet Sakura." He chuckled. "We should be like kids and announce this." He froze, "Wait. You posted something a few days ago about a secret."

Sakura began to burst with laughter. "You don't even follow me on social media, how would you know?"

Hinata nodded and walked toward Sakura. "He's been creeping on you."

"What a weirdo!" Sakura laughed so hard now that she had to wipe a tear that was forming in her eye. She couldn't stand up straight. "Ow my sides!"

Sasori held out his hands, "Hey! I can't help it! But I need to know, is that what your big secret is?"

She nodded, unable to speak due to her laughter. Hinata now too joined in the laugh fest and the two woman pointed and motioned back and forth, having an unintelligible conversation between their laughter.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. He slowly shook his head side to side. "Women are so weird."

Almost instantly, Hinata and Sakura stopped laughing. The two both looked at him and scowled. In perfect sync they both said, "Hey!" Upon realizing their same reaction, they both gave each other a large hug, giggling slightly.

Sasori made his way to Sakura, who turned around so her back was visible. Hinata held up her phone, motioning Sasori to pose. He bent down and pointed toward the pinkette's back. He smiled as the camera flashed. Sakura turned to face Hinata and Naruto.

"Wait!" Sasori quickly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Sakura sighed, but couldn't help but smile when Sasori's face was full of pure joy.

"Nope, not kidding at all." He reached the bottom button and slid both his jacket and shirt off in one swift motion. His eyes never left Sakura's face.

Hinata looked toward Naruto who smiled and nodded, a secret confirmation.

The redhead made his way toward Sakura, and held his arm out for her to take. She did so, turning her head toward him to smile. He could only return her smile as the camera flashed.

Sasori slowly pulled away, and turned toward his clothes. The pinkette watched as he took his time reaching for his shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his defined abdomen. His skin was pale just like porcelain. He was beautiful in every way. He always had been.

Once dressed, the redhead smiled and turned toward Sakura. He held out his hand, offering it to her. "Shall we get back to the party?" She accepted and the group made their way back to the booming music of the gathering on the hill.

* * *

Sasori made no effort to hide his emotions. He practically bounced from person to person, introducing her. Hinata did the same whenever someone pulled Sasori away. She took the liberty of introducing her to the rest of Akatsuki, and the band members seemed more than thrilled to meet her. They also took notice of the significant change in Sasori as he made his way around the party.

Sakura soon found herself face to face with a busty blonde who introduced herself with a hug. "It's nice to meet you Sakura! Can I just start by saying that your photos don't do you any justice. You are so beautiful!" The pinkette's cheeks blushed. "I'm so happy you're here! We should totally do an interview on my show and you can like dance or something? How long are you staying? Who does your hair? It's so pretty."

Sakura felt slightly bombarded but gave her best effort in answering all the blonde's questions.

Suddenly, a black haired woman appeared next to Ino. Sakura already knew exactly who she was. They had talked on the phone already, but she felt instant intimidation.

"Hello Sakura. Welcome to my home, I hope the night has treated you well." The woman stood nearly a whole eight inches than her, and she held herself with high standard.

"Of course, thank you Kureani. Also, thank you for having your waiters escort me to the garden. Your property is extremely large, I'm pretty sure I could have gotten lost." She offered a meek smile.

Kureani forced an uncomfortable laugh. "Oh of course. Anything for my guests."

Before anymore words could be exchanged Kureani turned on her heels and walked toward the dance floor. By now the party was in full swing. Many of the guests were intoxicated and swaying to the music, some sat chatting at the tables, and quite a few stood along the dessert table.

Sakura now stood alone against one of the posts keeping up the tent. She searched the crowd for a familiar redhead, and then watched as he made his way toward his fiance who was dancing provocatively against Ino. Sasori passionately wrapped his arms around Kureani, who pushed her body against him and laid her head on his shoulder. As the two swayed, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though the ember eyed woman was staring through her as she planted soft kisses against Sasori's exposed skin.

Unable to watch the pinkette turned on her heels, nearly knocking Hinata over.

"I am so sorry!" Sakura choked on her words as she met the woman's gaze.

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's no biggie. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." The raven haired woman looked around, and sighed when her eyes landed on Kureani and Sasori, who were now french kissing, leaving nothing to the imagination. She knew instantly, turned back toward Sakura who stood facing the opposite direction. "Do you want us to take you home honey?"

The pinkette nodded, and took Naruto's extended hand. Together the three made their way through the crowd, toward the car park.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. Soft music played through the tension filled air. Sakura sat with her head against the window, eying the passing lights in the distance. She hadn't realized on her drive there just how far Sasori lived from the city. It had taken them nearly twenty minutes to reach the city limits, and even then it seemed as though they were on the outskirts of Goldenrod.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you tonight Sakura." Hinata's voice sounded distant. Sakura strained to see her face in the side mirror. Naruto looked toward her, and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. She continued, "All these years I've always wondered who the mystery woman was, and now to find out that it's you…" Sakura could just barely see her smile. "I can't remember the last time I saw him that happy. It was… nice."

Happiness poked at Sakura's insides and she felt a warmness in her belly. She lowered her head and smiled to herself.

"You know, I really hate Kureani." Hinata's voice was stern.

Naruto interjected, "Hinata. Stop."

"Why?" Sakura didn't mean to ask. Yet the words came without warning.

Naruto sighed and leaned his back against the headrest. Sakura looked toward the rear view mirror and observed as he bit his lip. His eyes dulled. "If you've been around them as long as we have, you can easily see the two different Sasori's."

"And how much he's changed since they've been together." Hinata leaned her head against the window. "It's like, he's settling. He was once so happy and so full of life. She's drained him." She shook her head. "It's an awful thing to say, but there's something about her that I don't like. It's like she's got a secret meaning behind her actions. Not to mention, I feel so bad for Ino. She's so nice and so bubbly, and Kureani always has to outshine her. Or indirectly put her down."

Naruto chuckled, "To be fair, she is very dense. Most of the insults go over her head."

"She was so nice to me." The pinkette added. "She was a bit overwhelming because she asked so many questions, but she was just so nice about it."

Hinata giggled. "That's Ino for you. She's the perfect definition of what you see is what you get. She's always nice, she does so much for other people and she wouldn't hurt a fly." Sakura watched as the woman unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to face Sakura. Her demeanor changed. "I know that tonight must have been really, really hard for you. But I want to thank you. Because for the first time in a long time I saw the Sasori that I knew when we were kids." She placed her hand atop Sakura's. "I also want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to be your friend, and when you go back home I want to stay in contact."

The pinkette smiled and gave Hinata's hand a slight squeeze. "Thank you. That means so much to me. Listen, I left my phone at my hotel room, but I'll give you my number so that we can hangout while I'm here. I'll have a ton of downtime, so whenever you're free."

The purple eyed woman smiled and nodded. The rest of the car ride was enjoyable. Sakura and Hinata talked about Sakura's dancing, and then Hinata's singing. They also talked about the standard feminine conversation. Every once in awhile Naruto would chime in. Yet, most of the time he sat in comfortable silence, clearly content with the two women's kindling friendship.

When they reached the hotel, Sakura stood waving until the car was completely out of sight. When she was alone, she finally let go of a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Carrying a positive outlook on this week, she turned and made her way to her hotel suite.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Seven

* * *

Sakura Haruno entered her hotel room and immediately threw herself onto the king size bed, sighing in content. She couldn't help but smile, and then she'd giggle to herself for being so giddy. She kept replaying her reunion with Sasori in her mind, and it was everything she'd hoped for and more. Slowly she turned her head toward the right and examined the pale skin on her arm. She bit her lip as she stared at the spot Sasori had gripped so tightly to. He held on for much longer than necessary, but the feel of his touch was enough to drive her insane.

A ring broke her from her thoughts. She rolled over and reached toward the nightstand for her phone. _Mom_ flashed across the screen and the pinkette quickly pressed the volume button to silence the ring. She watched until the call ended, and instantly she froze. She had multiple text messages, missed calls and voicemails. All from her mother.

Across the room another ring began, and Sakura quickly made her way toward her laptop. Again there were multiple missed calls, but instead from Temari. Quickly Sakura answered the video chat and listened as all hell broke loose. "Sakura, listen I am so sorry but I was out on a date and your mom showed up and-" She was interrupted by a voice that boomed through the speakers.

"Temari I swear to god if you don't give me that damn computer right now I will rip it from your hands." Sakura watched the video feed as Temari's face blurred and turned toward Tsunade. "Sakura, Sakura?" The feed cleared once again and the video was directly on Tsunade's face. "Sakura Haruno where the hell are you?" She didn't give the pinkette time to answer before speaking once more. "If you do not tell me where the fuck you are I will personally make your life a living nightmare."

"I'm in Goldenrod mom." Sakura sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and watched the expression on her mother's face change immediately. "I'm in Goldenrod… and I'm safe."

"Why?" Her voice was now small, all hints of anger gone. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"

The pinkette sat quietly for a second. "I was invited to a party…" She trailed and waited before continuing. "I saw him mom, and we talked."

"Temari, can you give us some time alone please? Go check on Kaito…" Tsunade gave the blonde girl a small smile, and Sakura watched as Temari gave her a small hug and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Sakura…"

She cut her mother off. "I knew if I told you that you wouldn't let me go. And I know you've seen all the internet drama and the interview… and you never brought it up and I just thought that if I didn't tell you… you wouldn't try to stop me."

Tsunade swallowed. "Honey, you're an adult. I can't stop you from doing anything." She choked slightly. "I didn't bring it up because I knew you would talk to me if you needed to. At least I thought I did. But I guess I was wrong.. Because now here you are miles away."

"I'm sorry mom." Sakura gave a small smile. "I can't remember the last time we talked about… you know Kaito and Sasori." She looked away, then perked up slightly when adding, "Oh and I told Temari."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I figured you told her, but I was never really completely sure. You know, we never talk about it because….. Well to be honest I don't really know. I never thought Sasori would come back into the picture. Speaking of which, how did it go?"

The pinkette's demeanor changed completely. She stood up and walked far enough away to show her entire body to her mother. She spun slightly and took pride in the exposure of her back. "It was wonderful mom. Everything I could have ever imagined and more." She walked back toward the laptop and sat down. "It was almost like nothing had changed, and his friends really liked me. It was really… perfect."

Tsunade smiled, "You look beautiful honey. You really do. I'm glad things worked out. Did you tell him?"

"Tonight was the first time I saw him. I didn't bring it up, but I'll be here for the week. Depending on how things go, I may or may not."

"Some advice from one mother to another." The blonde woman smiled, "You'll know when the time is right, if it's right. You always have to think about what is in your child's best interest. If you don't tell him, you don't. If you do, then whatever happens will happen. Just know that there are people who love you and who will support you no matter what." Tsunade sighed slightly. "Don't forget though, if you tell him, it may be his decision to tell the world. You can't shy away from that."

Sakura's eyes dimmed, "That's the hardest part mom. What if I tell him and he doesn't want anything to do with her. I mean we both have our own lives. I wouldn't blame him but…"

"You will know when the time comes. I believe in you." Tsunade wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm getting so emotional, I'm sorry. But also, don't ever lie to me again."

"I won't, I promise." The pinkette smiled. "I'm going to head to bed mom okay? I love you."

Tsunade smiled, "Sleep tight, I love you honey."

From behind her, the door slammed open and Temari wrapped her arms around Sakura's mother. "Good night best friend I love you, and I'm sorry I accidentally ruined everything for you."

Sakura laughed. "You're the worst! But I love you too. Goodnight guys."

* * *

Sasori leaned drunkenly against the door frame, smiling brightly at his fiance who stood wearing silver lingerie. He snickered as the eyed him in the mirror. "You are so damn beautiful baby."

The woman purred and turned, posing for him. "We have to make the most of tonight honey, I leave tomorrow morning." Slowly she made her way toward him, pulling him by the hem of his pants when she was close enough. She wrapped one arm around his neck, "You are so goddamn sexy baby." Slowly she leaned in and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Momentarily, the two fought for dominance until Kureani pulled away and eyed his body, her eyes landing on the bulge in his pants.

Sasori turned and pulled the closet door shut behind them. Softly he growled, "Somebody is excited to see you." He bit his lip and pulled Kureani close once again, planting vigorous kisses against her neck.

She moaned loudly, and grabbed at his crotch. He bucked slightly and sharply caught his breath. Quickly she fell to her knees and grabbed at his pants again, this time pulling them down with her. She was slightly shocked when she saw that he wasn't wearing underwear, but in his drunken state she didn't care. Immediately she smiled and opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around his penis, and taking it in.

"Ah, fuck." Sasori moaned and leaned against the door, placing a hand against Kureani's head. Ever so slightly he applied pressure and began to push her head against him. She didn't hesitate, and choked against his length. He moaned again, pulling her hair away from his cock. She gave him a smouldering look of lust, and almost immediately reached for him again. This time she bobbed her head against him, and played with each testicle one by one with her hands. His knees grew weak, and he felt himself beginning to climax. Quickly he pulled her away, just in time to stop himself.

Her dark haired woman gave him a sly look. In one swift movement, he pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. He held her left leg up and positioned her so that she was just above his cock. "Yes baby, please." Slowly he lowered her against him, and bit his lip at the sound of her high-pitched moan. She leaned against him, gripping his hair in her hand.

Sasori quickened his pace and continued with rough thrusts.

* * *

Sakura walked arm in arm with Hinata. Together the made their way down Goldenrod Strip, stopping in nearly every store. Behind them Naruto held a multitude of bags. It was a bright, sunny morning in the city. After nearly three hours, the trio decided to stop for brunch. Naruto left the two women as he returned to the car to drop off their bags.

Hinata watched as Sakura took in all the sights, still in shock. The pinkette wore a black sun hat, accompanied by a white polkadot top, against a red skirt that fell to just a few inches above her knee. She wore black stockings that reached just above her knee, exposing skin between them and the skirt. Her red flats matched the skirt perfectly. Her long hair fell loosley against her back in large waves. She didn't wear any makeup, but she was naturally beautiful. Hinata could only smile as she took in Sakura's natural beauty. Not only was she kind, but she wanted to help others. She was practically a perfect person.

Hinata finally asked, "How would you like to be in a music video for me Sakura?"

The question was so nonchalant, it blindsided her. "W-what?"

Hinata smiled and grabbed the pinkette's hand. "You are so beautiful, and I'd like for you to be in a music video for a song I'm coming out with. It's mostly instrumental so it will make for a great choreo video, and I have the perfect person to match you in it."

Sakura smiled, "I mean I'd be honored, but are you sure?" Hinata only nodded. "Of course I'll dance for you. Oh my god, this is still a dream."

Naruto laughed, "I'm going to pretend that didn't sound super sexual."

Hinata turned to see Naruto only a few feet away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh hush, I asked her to be in one of my music videos." She turned and wrapped an arm around him, leaning against his frame.

Sakura took in the expression they shared, pure joy and love. She felt a small pang in her heart, but brushed it away. She admired the couple, and she was more than thankful for the hospitality they'd shown her in the last fourteen hours.

The three sat down in the back booth of the restaurant. Sakura couldn't help but notice some of the whispers and stares, and she simply smiled at a group of girls who stared at her in awe from their booth. She leaned over and giggled, "Do you guys wanna take a picture?"

They agreed, and smiled brightly when the pinkette slid in next to them. Naruto snapped a photo and Sakura signed a few different things for them before returning to her spot with Hinata.

"Your fans really admire you, and it's not often that you see someone who takes time to give back to them" The raven haired woman smiled. "It's really refreshing."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the least I can do. Although, it's something I'll never really get used to. I'm just a normal person."

Breakfast consisted of normal conversation and getting to know each other. The two women learned that they had a lot in common, and it reassured Sakura about her decision to come here.

Once finished, the pinkette decided to pull out her phone and look through her social media profile. She smiled at the photo she had just taken with the group of girls. Each of them had uploaded it and tagged her in it. Along with that, she found a notification that Sasori had followed her, and she clicked his name to follow back. Yet, when his latest post loaded, she froze. There on his page, were there photos from last night. Thousands of comments flooded the photo, and only then did she notice her tag.

Hinata snapped her fingers, "Girl are you okay?"

Sakura turned her phone toward Hinata who narrowed her eyes. "I knew it would happen, but so soon… I wasn't ready."

Naruto eyed the screen. "Congratulations, the entire world knows who the mystery woman is now."

"Not cool." Hinata smacked his arm and gave her friend a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

The pinkette sighed, "It was coming eventually." She scrolled through the comments and eyed them somewhat. Most of the comments were neutral, which left her surprised that his fans didn't hate her. "It's going to take some getting used to… I'll be okay. Just a little shocked is all."

"You get used to it eventually. I promise." Hinata offered a small smile. "And it gets easier when it happens more often." She pulled out her phone and threw her arm around Sakura who giggled profusely. The two smiled brightly and took a selfie together. "Now you'll have to deal with my fans too." THe girl winked and Sakura couldn't help but laugh harder.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha alone in the recording studio. He currently sat with a thick set of headphones covering his ears, playing chords over and over on the keyboard. Every few seconds he'd rewind what he was listening to, and try to match the words up with his playing. Whenever he'd get it perfectly, he'd give a bright smile and nod in admiration.

He building parts of a song that Sasori had written. Neither Deidara or Pein knew about it, as it was a special project that he was attempting. He'd had the idea a few months prior, to write a song for Ino after which he'd marry her. The plan was to write a song to express his feelings about their distance, in hopes it would bring her back to his side.

Itachi had been touched when Sasori approached him about the song, as he trusted him to build almost all of the music himself. He'd given him the lyric layout and the guitar part he'd written. It was up to Itachi to produce the rest. He was more than excited.

For Itachi, Sasori had been nothing short of a good friend to him. And lately, Itachi felt as though he'd pulled away from the band. He wanted to reach out, let him know that he understood his inner turmoil, but he didn't know how. He'd acted different toward even Pein, who was his best friend. It had all come to a head when he did an interview with Ino Yamanaka in which he revealed a huge piece of his past with the world. Yet, the emotion he showed whenever the subject was brought up was undeniable. The only issue was that Itachi couldn't put his finger on it. Was it sadness? Regret? Perhaps it was both. Maybe something else. He couldn't tell.

He did know one thing though. He had met Sasori's mystery woman a mere sixteen hours ago, and the happiness that he had displayed was more than enough for Itachi. In the past few years, that sparkle in Sasori had vanished. Yet, earlier it was there again.

Itachi understood Sasori, even if he didn't understand himself yet. Sakura was indeed beautiful, and she meshed well with the crowd that she was introduced to. In all honesty, Itachi found himself impressed. She was bright and bubbly, and far much more enjoyable that Sasori's fiance Kureani. It seemed that she didn't need to be by his side constantly, and she found comfort in Hinata and Naruto. Itachi too enjoyed their company. The couple were very down to earth to say. They welcomed everyone and always offered sincere joy and good intentions.

The man jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate on the counter beside him. Speak of the devil.

"Hinata," Itachi smiled to himself. "For what have I done to get this honor?"

She chuckled lightly. "I have a rather large favor to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I know that you went to a performing arts school and then college, and I was wondering how much you knew about dance?"

The question caught him off guard. "I took a fair share of dance classes, but I'm best with contemporary. I'm really not into jazz or ballet."

"I'm so relieved you said that." He could hear her let go of a breath she'd been holding. "So I'm working on a few videos formy new album, and I've got this one song that mostly instrumental until the end and I asked Sakura if she'd dance, but I had an idea for a couple and I think you'd fit really well. I'd like for you two to dance together for the video."

Itachi smirked to himself. "Listen, I'm at the studio right now working on something. We can meet later today or tomorrow, and we can talk about your vision. It's only going to work if Sakura and I have chemistry, so we can talk and see where it goes."

"Perfect. Call me when you leave, I'll probably have you come to the house if that's alright." He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Will do Hinata. Talk to you soon okay?"

"Thank you so much Itachi." He ended the call and sighed. It was a well known fact that Itachi had spent most of his young adult life partaking in the arts. He'd done so since he was young. But the older he got, the more he shied away from dance and theatre, and more into music. Yes he was excited for the opportunity, but he also couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of dancing again.

Itachi put his headset back on and played the music once again before recording the piano piece he felt would fit best. For the first time in a long time, he felt confident in his work.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eight

* * *

Sasori awoke with a pounding headache. As soon as he opened his eyes, he winced at the bright sunlight that flooded the room. He groaned and reached out toward the empty bed beside him. Slowly, Sasori sat up and stared at the sheets that smelled so strongly of Ino. He sighed and ran a hand over where she had laid just hours prior.

Looking toward his nightstand he saw a glass of water and what looked to be two pain killers. Beside them sat a note that read, _good morning honey, take care of yourself. I love you._ He smiled to himself and quickly downed both pills and the entire glass of water. Sasori laid back down and stared at the ceiling above him. He felt groggy and tired, but he didn't remember drinking so much to result in hangover.

He closed his purple eyes and tried desperately to replay last night's events. There was the begging of the night, where the entrance was nothing more than a party for Ino's new campaign that would run for months. How many months? He couldn't remember. But he knew that the party was only a ploy, because she had come back for not even an entire twenty-four hours before leaving again. He shook his head to push the thought away. He vaguely remembered a panic attack where Hinata said some choice words, an Pein was there. Shortly after he had a makeout session with Sakura, no. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Kureani, makeout session with Kureani. Then Sakura, their reunion. She looked so beautiful beneath the dimly lit garden lights. He smiled to himself as he remembered their photo, and her introductions to Hinata and Naruto.

Slowly Sasori turned and reached down toward the floor, feeling around for his phone. When he finally was able to grasp it, he quickly unlocked it and opened his gallery. Quickly he scrolled toward his most recent photos and opened the first photo with Sakura. He smiled even wider as he ran a finger across the screen, confirmation that she was indeed here. He locked the phone and laid it on his chest and he rolled onto his back once more. After that, he took her to meet the rest of the band. He introduced Pein, and then was distracted by… vodka shots. He downed three, no four. He blanked, moving along to the bar where he had four beers. He was sure it was four, before Kureani pulled him away toward the dance floor.

The couple danced hot and heavy, and at that moment Sasori knew just how drunk he had been. He wasn't the type to act like that in public spaces, but he vividly remembered the way Kureani bent over and grinded against his crotch. Somewhere in the process, he caught the back of Sakura's head as she walked further away from the party. Then the after sex.

"Oh fuck me." He placed his hand over his eyes and mentally slapped himself for acting that way. He couldn't help but plead that she hadn't seen him act that way. Then again, Kureani was his fiance, so therefore why would her opinion of them matter? He pushed those thoughts away once again and reached for his phone.

Almost instantly he opened up his social media app and typed in Sakura's name. She hadn't updated since the plane ride, and he clicked the photo and read through the eager comment section. She hadn't uploaded anything in three days and it was clearly driving her fans insane. Without hesitation he opened his own upload screen and proceeded to choose both photos from the night prior. He added a filter to both pictures to ensure that the lighting was decent. He captioned it, _Reunited._ He then tagged Sakura, and followed her page.

Sasori scrolled through his feed, and watched as his notification section motioned over and over. Although all it did was produce a small blinking dot motion, it was enough to grab his attention. He opened his notification tab and scrolled through them. Likes, likes and comments. Multiple comments. Almost all the comments were positive, and he couldn't help but notice all the compliments Sakura was receiving. He smiled and once again slid a finger across the screen, as if he was touching her.

He closed his eyes once again, drifting to the past. He smiled to himself as he remembered the feel of her soft skin against his body. Sasori wiggled his nose as he remembered the feeling of her hair against his chin as he spooned her small body. Come to think of it, she still had the same smell from those years prior.

Again, his pale eyes flew open. He sighed and mentally punched himself once again for those thoughts. He looked back to his phone, clicking on the message button. Slowly he typed out, _Good morning Saku._ He then erased it. He hadn't called her that in years. No, that's too personal. Instead he settled for, _Hey._

* * *

Sakura laughed so hard that she nearly dropped her glass of champagne. She slapped a hand against her thigh, trying to contain herself from the story that Itachi was telling. She leaned back and practically kicked her legs as he finished, "And then I was so embarrassed because I had just vomited all over the front row that I started crying and I ran off the stage."

The pinkette wiped a tear that had formed at her eye and finally, her laughs subsided. "Oh my god, what did your director say?"

He smiled and turned toward her, leaning over the side of his chair. "Well, it was my first solo performance so she wasn't too angry. But I guess one of the people I puked on was her husband and needless to say, he never sat in the front row again." He too began to laugh.

Hinata smiled, "Okay kids, time to discuss this thing." She moved toward the edge of her seat and reached for her glass, taking a sip of the pink liquid. "So, I don't really know… how does one feel a connection to their partner?"

Sakura turned to Itachi who smiled at her. She slowly took in his appearance. He was a tall, slender man whose muscles practically bursted from his shirt. He could easily pick her up to land spins, but due to their height difference she was slightly skeptical. She turned to Hinata who stared intently at her. "Do you have an empty hall or something?"

Itachi laughed, standing to his feet. He offered his hand to Sakura, who accepted. He pulled her to her feet and mentally made note of how little she weighed. He turned toward Hinata who seemed slightly confused. "We can't just judge connection on our personalities. Because if that were all it took," He smirked and looked toward Sakura who's emerald eyes were glowing. "I'd already give her my one hundred and ten percent." The pinkette blushed and turned back toward Hinata.

"Well," She stood up and slowly walked toward the doorway. "I've got my pilates studio. Let's see if that will work." Itachi and Sakura followed hand in hand.

What both had expected to be a small room, was instead a large mirrored room with six small pads laid out in the center. Sakura let Itachi go and slowly walked inside, gaping at the size.

"This is almost the size of our main studio room back home." She turned to Hinata who was rolling up the yoga mats. "This room is perfect."

The raven haired woman smiled, "Great. Let me just get these mats up. Sorry, normally the only people who come in here are my friends who meditate and workout with me."

Itachi stood dumbfounded. He stared at his reflection and asked, "Do you have any music?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Hinata walked over toward the far corner of the room where a large cart sat in the corner. Both Itachi and Sakura watched as she licked up a small remote and took time pressing different buttons. The two jumped when music blared suddenly from the speakers.

"This is so awesome. It's like being home." Sakura smiled at Itachi, who gave a small chuckle at her excitement.

He watched as the pinkette flipped forward and wrapped her long pink hair in a red ribbon. She wore tight black leggings that accentuated her curves. When she flipped her hair back, she looked to make sure her hair was to her standard. Itachi took this time to take in her small frame. She wore a black sports bra and left her midriff visible. He noted the slight V shape that her torso gave off, and paid close attention to her spine where that familiar tattoo sat.

Slowly the pinkette spun. "Do I look okay?"

Itachi nodded and blushed faintly, "You look beautiful."

"I'll just sit over here and watch, here. This is one of my favorites of my songs, it's called Tomorrow." Hinata waved from her perch.

"Oh my gosh, I choreographed so many routines to this song." Sakura exclaimed giddily.

Itachi smiled, "I guess that means you should impress me." He smirked and made his way toward the center of the room.

As the music started, Sakura moved her arms in a very fluid motion, turning slightly to her right, then clutching herself tightly. Her facial expression changed dramatically as her inner dancer took over. Slowly she raised her left arm and spun ever so delicately on the ball of her right foot, ending in a stance toward Itachi. She took off in a sprint, doing a round off mid run, landing it to end before him. _By tomorrow, we'll be swimming with the fishes._ Itachi grabbed her left arm as she held it above her body, and leaned in to holder her closely with his other arm. He spun her lightly before pulling away, gripping tightly to her hand. _Leave our troubles in the sand._ She spun, and when she faced away from him he pulled her body close once again to his. He leaned back, Sakura following his every move perfectly in sync. _And when the sun comes up, we'll be nothing but dust._ Itachi leaned forward, holding his arm against Sakura before letting go, in a motion that seemed like she was throwing her forward.

She followed through with this motion and ran forward, stopping and reaching with one hand. _Just the outlines of our hands._ Suddenly she felt Itachi's body against her again, yet this time there was a mere two inches between them. Together they turned and took off in a leap before landing and immediately going back in for a jump that leveled their legs at one hundred and eighty degrees. _By tomorrow, we'll be lost amongst the leaves. In a wind that chills the skeletons of trees._ Together they landed and nodded toward each other in understanding. Slowly Sakura turned toward him so that they were facing each other. Slowly they began back across the floor, replicating complicated footwork as their eyes never left each others. _And when the moon it shines, I will leave two lines. Just find my love, then find me._

Hinata watched in awe, but was jerked from her thoughts when she spotted movement in the corner of the room. There at the doorway stood Naruto and Sasori, who seemed stunned by the show. She watched as Sasori leaned against the doorway and relaxed, watching Sakura's every move.

Itachi stopped and caught Sakura with his arm, and she clung to it as if it was life and death. _But don't bring tomorrow, cause I already know._ He dipped her backward and held onto her just enough that she could spin slowly. _I'll lose you._ In one swift motion, Sakura pushed against his arm and he held strongly against her so that he could provide her with momentum to flip backwards out of her stance. When she landed, she leaped backwards, away from Itachi who leaped toward her, spinning in mid air so that he too could do a back handspring. He landed a mere two feet from her, facing away. She ran toward him and jumped onto his back, her face in a great deal of pain. _Don't bring tomorrow, cause I already know I'll lose you._ Itachi walked as though she weighed ten thousand pounds, _I'll lose you._

Slowly Sakura crawled up his back and leaned forward over his shoulder, enough that he could easily flip her forward, catching her in his arms. Gently he sat her down and once again the two paraded in leaps, then turned away and spun on their back legs to appear as though they were spinning, before leaping back in perfect sync again. _By tomorrow, I'll be left in the darkness._ Itachi stopped and fell to his knees, watching as Sakura went on alone. She spun and flipped, her face crying out in emotion as she motioned to the sky. _Amongst your cold sheets._ She turned and looked back to Itachi who held up one arm, as she slowly made her way back toward him, stopping just shy of his hand. She stood with such strength and conviction. _And your shoes will be gone. And your body warmth, no longer beside me._ She turned away, throwing her hands toward the sky once more. _So don't bring tomorrow, cause I already know. I'll lose you._

Itachi slowly got to his feet and made his way toward her, taking long strides. When his hand met her shoulder, she turned slightly to meet his gaze. His stance seemed to almost crumble, and she mimicked holding his body up as she walked forward. After six steps, he fell toward the ground and Sakura continued on, walking as though she could barely carry herself. _Don't bring tomorrow. Cause I already know, I'll lose._ She then turned and bounded back to Itachi, who laid extremely still. She leaned down to her knees and laid over him. Her body looked as though it was shuddering. _I'll lose you._

At once Itachi raised his arm, and Sakura stood up. She moved fluidly across the floor once again, Itachi at her heels mimicking her exact movements. They leaped in sync again, and ran across the floor in emotional turmoil. Finally Itachi fell to his knees once more as Sakura continued dancing across the room. She finally ended facing herself in the mirror, and turned slowly back to Itachi as the music ended.

At first the room remained silent as she and Itachi stared at one another, catching their breaths. She smiled as Itachi began to sit up and took off in a full sprint to him. He stood up in time just to catch her in a large hug. The two were caught off guard when multiple sets of hands started clapping.

Embraced, Sakura turned away and smiled at Hinata who ran up and caught her in a hug. "That was incredible. Oh my god, I literally am crying." Sakura pulled away just in time to see a tear stream down Hinata cheek. Her other cheek was lined with dark streaks.

"I felt emotions that I didn't know dance could make me feel." Naruto walked toward the group smiling and laughing.

Beside him walked Sasori whose eyes were glued to Sakura.

"I can't remember the last time I really danced that hard, or that emotionally." She looked up at Itachi who was beaming from ear to ear.

He took deep breaths. "Me neither. That was awesome, it was so easy to work off you and the way you dance. It's so breathtaking."

Sasori's eyes darted from Itachi's hand on Sakura's waist back to Sakura's face. He swallowed. "I can't even explain what I just witnessed." Her emerald eyes landed on him and didn't leave his pale eyes. "I feel, moved almost." He smiled and laughed slightly, "I didn't know you had those moves brother."

Finally Itachi let go of Sakura and made his way to Sasori. They partook in a handshake and stood side by side, admiring the beauty that was Miss Haruno.

Hinata broke the light conversation. "So, will you guys dance for me?"

Sakura turned back toward Itachi who smiled and nodded. She felt her cheeks redden as she turned back toward her friend. "Yes, of course we'll dance!"

Hinata threw her arms around her and help her in a tight hug. She was so thankful for Sakura, and the light she'd brought not only her life but Sasori's as well.

When Sakura finally pulled away, she turned to Sasori. "What are you doing here by the way?"

It happened so quickly that no one noticed as Sasori's eyes flickered to Hinata's then back to the pinkette. "Oh you know, just dropping in my see my best friend. And then turns out you were here." He shrugged. "I'm glad I decided to come though, I got one hell of a show."

The group shared a laugh, before leaving the room to head to the kitchen for drinks, insisted by Hinata. They sat around the back porch, sharing stories and enjoying each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Nine

* * *

What had started as a week vacation in Goldenrod had quickly turned into three months, and Sakura now rented a townhouse in the center of the city. She'd booked multiple dance classes and spent every Friday, Saturday and Sunday teaching both private lessons and group choreography. She had quickly brought herself up in the world of dance, and she even was given an honorary dance hall at the studio in Goldenrod. At first Tsunade was very hesitant on the idea, but seeing happiness that came solely from dancing was something she hadn't seen in years from her daughter.

Sakura and Itachi spent fours a day at the studio practicing for Hinata's music video, and they had become very close in her time there. What what planned out as a simple music video had turned into an elaborate shoot with multiple producers, outfits and takes. Although there were multiple different takes, Hinata had changed her view from one video to two. One included her vocals, a lot of party scenes and large amounts of time and money.

The other became where Sakura and Itachi fell. She insisted that her plans for them were bigger than that for the other video, and she planned to do the entire video in one take to make it even more magical. They'd completely choreographing the video nearly three weeks ago, but they both agreed that it needed to be perfected. Sometimes those four hours turned into six and dinner. Sometimes they led into the weekends where Itachi quickly drew crowds to see the famous Itachi from Akatsuki dance.

Having Sakura around had brightened the lives of many people. She and Hinata had become very close, often having Sakura dance in live performances of her songs. As for Itachi, he found a new love for dance and he found himself spending more and more time at the studio where she danced, taking classes to better himself.

As for Sasori, he hadn't let one day go by without seeing Sakura. He sat on on her and Itachi's practices so much that he could probably replicate their dance himself. He worked the music at Sakura's dance hall, and often recorded the group sessions. He found himself happier than he had been in years, and it even reflected in his music. The band had recorded close to thirty new songs, one after another. This didn't only involve Sasori either. Slowly Pein integrated himself back into the mix, with Sasori writing new slick guitar pieces that gave him an abundance of materials to work from.

Many nights, Sakura found herself at Sasori's, sharing drinks and catching up. When he could convince her, she'd give him small dance lessons. He swore that one day he'd give Itachi a run for his money, and it always made Sakura laugh.

As for the pinkette, she found a new confidence that she had never known before. Not only was she constantly surrounded by people who lifted her constantly with positivity, she had found the passion she'd lost for dance. She not only went out more, but she welcomed the strangers who called her name on the street. She always made time for her fans, and slowly but surely she grew more open to the life of fame. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was genuinely happy.

The pinkette stood in her bathroom, applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Her emerald eyes were thinly lined in black, and her eyelashes were full and thick. She wore deep red lipstick and silver highlighter along her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose. The red lipstick contrasted the pale green t-shirt that hung loosely over her arms and torso. Her look was completed by dark blue jean shorts and black converse. She smiled at herself in the mirror and turned on her heels, heading toward the kitchen to make sure she was ready for the night.

With her bag over her shoulder, she answered the door before he could even knock. "Hey Sasori." She gave him a bright smile.

He stepped back and put his hand in his pocket. He wore a long sleeved black sweatshirt and light blue jeans with a pair of black shoes that looked a little too fancy for the rest of his outfit. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Saku, ready?"

The pinkette nodded and closed the door behind her, locking it before taking his arm and making her way to his black Audi. As much as she hated to admit it, she had become accustomed to being chauffeured in his car. It was extremely nice, had all the extras that she had ever dreamed about.

She sat leaned against the passenger seat and pressed the button on her door to roll down the window. She then turned and smiled at Sasori as she proceeded to open the sunroof. He smiled and shook his head, rolling his own window down to appease her.

The two had sat in comfortable silence for some time now. When Sakura realized how long it had really been, the outline of Goldenrod was already in the rearview mirror. She hadn't noticed when they got on the freeway, or how long he'd been going almost ninety. "Hey, where are we going?"

He chuckled and placed his hand on the middle console. "It's a surprise, I think you'll like it though."

Sakura lowered her sunglasses and shot him a look. "Are you going to kill me?" She sounded more serious than she intended.

He looked at her and replied coolly, "Would you like being killed?"

The pinkette giggled and smacked his arm playfully. "I guess not. But seriously, we're like so far away from the city."

"I'm taking you to my favorite place." Sakura saw him smile out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to look back toward the green fields that surrounded the car. She sighed in content and smiled, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Sakura?" The pinkette opened her eyes to look at Sasori who was shaking her gently. He smiled. "Hey sleepyhead, we're here." Sakura yawned and stretched, rubbing at her eyes. Slowly she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. When she realized where they were, she gaped and stared wide eyed.

Sasori sat on the front of his car, leaning against the windshield. The car was mere feet away from the edge of a cliff that overlooked Goldenrod. From their current position, the sun was setting behind the city, shooting pink and purple streaks throughout the sky. The outline looked almost pitch black against the night sky.

Sakura turned toward Sasori who was watching her take in the sight. He patted the hood beside him and smiled. "See why I love it so much?"

"It's beautiful." She took Sasori's outstretched hand and climbed into the front of the car. She too leaned back, then looked back to the city. From this view, the city looked far away, but still massive in size. She had never realized that most of the town outskirts were open grasslands and farmland. It had caught her off guard, believing that everything in Goldenrod was only city.

"You see that house all the way over there?" Sasori pointed to the right, and Sakura had to squint to really see what he was referring to. "That's my house." He smiled at Sakura who was bewildered by the scene still. "We're on the northside outside the city. The northside is leads to the mountains and this is one of the closer points. If you go a little further out, the higher up you are. But then your ears pop and it's really not as nice as right here."

She pulled her knees closer to her chest and smiled. "Why is this your favorite place?"

The question caught him off guard. "Well I-" He paused and looked back toward the city. Sakura's emerald's eyed him. The sunset across the sky reflected perfectly against his defined jawline. He was so handsome. "I wrote my first song here. My first one that really got me big. Not like what Pein wrote to get us out there, but the first song I really wrote for myself."

"Paris." He turned to the pinkette and stared. "Yeah. I wrote that here…" Together, they stared at each other. An awkward silence fell between them before Sasori went on. "I always dreamed of bringing you here."

Sakura felt a pang in her heart, but the words came before she could stop them. "You wrote that song while were drinking you know." She chuckled to herself, her eyes still focused on his. "Day drinking in Paris, what a hell of a life to live. Am I right?"

Sasori laughed and looked away, back toward the city. "Day drinks in Paris."

The girl turned back toward the city, and smiled at the now purple sky. The sun had faded behind the city, and it's outline was barely visible against the violet now. "I'm sorry." She didn't mean to say it. The words just came, and instantly she regretted it.

Sasori placed his hand on hers. "Don't be."

Sakura focused on his warmth, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin. "But I am."

He squeezed tighter, forming his hand to intertwine his fingers between hers. "You're here now, which means that somehow we're meant to be in each other's lives." He smiled and looked toward her. "We are here now, and we are not who we were."

Guilt pooled in her stomach, and before Sakura could get off the hood, she sobbed out loud. She tried her hardest to get away, but Sasori's grip was too strong. Instead of letting her leave, he got off the car and walked around to where she was and wrapped his arms around her. This made her cry even harder. All she could picture was Kaito's face, and the pain of labor. The nights spent crying gave harsh memories as she remembered the guilt she felt leaving Sasori alone. Yet, in this guilt came comfort. His embrace brought her happiness from the bottom of her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him.

But that chance never came.

"Oh shit." Sasori's phone rang and he struggled to release Sakura and retrieve it from his pocket. He mouthed the words, I'm sorry, to Sakura before stepping away to answer the call. "Naruto, hey what's up?" From where she was sitting, she could hear his voice booming through the phone. "Okay okay calm down. What is going on, why is Hinata on a rampage?" Once again Naruto's deep voice was audible, but not enough to make out his words. Sasori's expression changed, and then he spoke again. "Okay, okay yeah I'll watch…" He got became quiet. "Thanks, yeah thanks."

When he hung up, he slowly walked back toward the car. He typed something on his phone, and then leaned against the spot where Sakura sat. He pulled up a video and turned up the brightness, revealing a new advertisement that had just been released today.

When he pressed play, he leaned ever so slightly into Sakura, and held his phone out for them both to see. Soft music played over a video. _Hello Heaven, you are a tunnel lined with yellow lights on a dark night._ The frame was up close, panning over someone's exposed body. Bright gold fabric just barely covered the woman's nipples and pelvis. The top and bottoms were connected by what looked like solid gold chains.

The camera changed, and now Kureani was visible. She sat on the back of a motorcycle behind a man whose eyes were covered by large black sunglasses. He wore a black leather bikers jacket. Kureani rubbed her body against him, wearing a black leather bra, a black leather thing and black thigh high boots. Her makeup was heavily done and she stood with her body facing the man, her head turned just enough to see her face. _Yayo, yes you. Yayo. Put me onto your black motorcycle._ She slowly bent down, exposing her large buttox as she winked and turned back to the mystery man, clearly moving in to his pelvis. _Fifties baby doll dress for my I do. It only takes two hours to Nevada._

The camera panned back to the golden dressed woman, Kureani's face was now visible and she gave a very seductive look toward the camera while covering her pelvis with her hand. _I wear your sparkle_. Another pan, this time Kureani was in the arms of the same man with black sunglasses, except this time his face was hidden behind her neck. They were entangled in a sheet and her breath was covered only by his arm. Her makeup was done beautifully, and she looked like old Hollywood glamour. _You call me your mama. Let me put on a show for you daddy._ She smiled and kissed his shoulder, leaving no mark. _Let me put on a show._

The camera panned again, this time she was back to the leather outfit but the was on her knees, facing the camera with the man behind her. The onel visible thing was his black leather pants behind her. His hand hung down and caressed her neck. _Let me put on a show for you tiger. Let me put on a show._ She smiled and the camera zoomed in toward her face. Seductively she spoke, "Try new Men's Sparkle. All the women will love you." The commercial ended.

Sakura could feel the change in Sasori's body language. He was tense, and he didn't speak. He just locked his phone and put it back in his pocket, then walked slowly toward the front of the car. He leaned against it and didn't say anything.

The pinkette desperately wanted to take away his pain. She couldn't imagine how he felt watching that video. She instead laid back and stared at the sky above. The stars were so easily visible in the dark that surrounded them. "You know, when I was young I could never tell the difference between satellites and shooting stars."

She heard Sasori scoff. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She smiled to herself. She could hear the anger ease with every word. "My mom used to tell me that my dreams didn't come true because I was wishing on satellites and not shooting stars." She laughed. "I'd point out and be like mom, look it's a shooting star. And then she'd laugh at me and say, that's a satellite. Not a shooting star Sakura."

Sakura felt the car move beneath her. Sasori was now next to her, looking at the stars with her. "You're so weird." He chuckled. "Do they collide?"

Sakura turned her head toward him. "Does what collide?"

Sasori smiled and turned to face her. "Do your satellites and shooting stars collide? I think they could collide and then explode."

She laughed and her entire body shook with it. "Now who's weird." They sat in comfortable silence before Sakura finally spoke again. "Can I drive home?"

The redhead sat up, turning toward her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. I want to drive." Sakura sat up and looked at him. They currently sat face to face, only inches from each other.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, placing them in Sakura's palm.

She took them and stood up, walking around the car. "Probably."

The drive home was relaxing, and Sakura couldn't remember the last time she felt so comfortable. She drove a solid sixty miles per hour, afraid of the real power this vehicle had. With the windows down, her hair blew around her.

From the passenger seat, Sasori had one foot on the dashboard. He kept humming something over and over. Sakura was so focused on the road that she didn't once notice Sasori staring at her. She was so beautiful. Although the night hadn't gone perfectly as he'd planned, he was still happy. He couldn't begin to explain his emotions. He longed for the headlights of another car to pass just so he could stare at her emeralds that reflected against them.

Softly he sang, "Do they collide I ask and you smile. With my feet on the dash, the world doesn't matter." The words were so quiet that Sakura didn't hear them, and Sasori couldn't help but smile once again.

The last thing he saw was Sakura's smile before he drifted off to sleep next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Ten

* * *

Sasori slowly opened one eye and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light shining through the window. He closed his eye again and sighed, turning so that he was on his stomach, holding a pillow tight against his chest. The pillow he laid against smelled slightly of vanilla, and this caused Sasori to open his eye once again. He made note of the black pillow next to him, and the light pink pillow clutched to his check.

Quickly he sat up, taking in the unfamiliar room around him. He was currently bundled in a pink blanket that matched the pillow that was now against his thigh. He sat back on his heels, facing the headboard. Sasori ran a hand through his hair and turned slightly, eying the closet to his right. It was small, and packed tightly with women's clothing.

He looked down, observing his body to make sure that his clothes were still intact. They were, and with that he stood up. He slowly tiptoed through the room, attempting to not make any sound.

"Oww fuck!" The high pitched curse made him jump. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Quietly he sighed once again, relaxing slightly.

"What the-" He whispered quietly. The air smelled faintly of bacon, and he closed his eyes trying to remember the events of the night prior. Mentally he wracked his brain, begging for an explanation of why he was currently in a strangers home.

The last thing he could remember was watching Sakura while she drove. After that, nothing. He opened his eyes slowly and leaned toward the door, cracking it slightly. He peered through the slightly ajar door, searching for a sign of Sakura. But instead the smell of bacon became much stronger, as well as another scent that he couldn't place. It was sweet.

Slowly Sasori opened the door, making his way into the hallway. He sighed when he reached the steps, no wonder he couldn't see any movement. Ever so slowly he moved step by step, staying tightly against the wall. He was so focused that he didn't even hear the sound of footsteps growing louder. Then suddenly -

"Sasori!" Her voice boomed as her pink hair came into view. In one swift motion he shouted, jumped and lost his footing. He crashed down the steps, twisting against the wooden steps until he finally reached the bottom.

Sakura snorted and turned away covering her face.

"Fuck." He groaned from his position against the steps, but lower half on the floor. Slowly Sasori ran a hand through his hair, feeling his skin for any bumps that might form. Slowly he turned toward SAkura who hid behind the wall, hiding her face. He scowled in her direction.

"Are you," She snorted and covered her mouth again. "Okay?" Behind her hands she bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for thinking how adorable he looked at this very moment.

Sasori stood up, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, just peachy." He crossed his arms, looking away from her gaze.

She moved forward, revealing her oversized t-shirt and tremendously short shorts beneath it. Her hair was slightly messy, and fell into place still perfectly. She smiled brightly. "What were you doing?"

Sasori's face blushed as he eyed the steps. "I um…" He rolled his eyes. "I didn't know where I was and I was scared for my life okay."

Sakura snorted again and covered her mouth, trying desperately to hide her laughter. "You passed out on the drive home and I tried really hard to wake you up, but you wouldn't. You like slept walked while I held you up, and I just took you to my room and tucked you in." She laughed again. "You were like a kid who hadn't slept in days."

"That's really embarrassing." Sasori bit his lip and smirked. Before he could say anything else, his stomach gurgled loudly. "I uh-" He smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"I'm glad you're hungry." Sakura smiled and turned away, motioning for Sasori to follow her. As the two turned the corner and walked through the living room, she continued. "I didn't know what you'd like so I made everything."

Sasori's eyes widened as his eyes scanned the kitchenette. On various plates there were scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon, sausage, english muffins and a bowl full of fruits. He felt his mouth watering. "I guess it's a good thing that I like everything."

Sakura smiled and handed him a plate, watching as he piled it and made his way to the small dining table. He stuffed his mouth, and sighed in content when Sakura sat next to him, her plate full as well.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Something about this picture felt so familiar, and Sakura couldn't help but milk it for just a bit longer.

With a full mouth, Sasori questioned. "How did you know that it would all get eaten?"

The pinkette smiled, eying his face that was currently dripping with maple syrup. "I always eat something huge for breakfast. I never know how hard I'm going to work that day or how long until I get to eat again. Plus they say that breakfast is the best and most important meal of the day."

"Amen to that." He took another bite. "You can cook for me any day. This is so good." He swallowed. "French toast is my ultimate favorite."

"Mine too." Sakura took another bite and smiled. "My mom used to make for me everyday but Kaito doesn't really like it." She froze.

Sasori eyed her. "Kaito?"

She swallowed, mentally kicking herself. "My little sister. She's super into dance too."

He smiled. "Ah, is she your only sibling?"

"Yeah, it's just us and my mom." Sakura smiled, sighing with relief internally. "I never knew my dad, and Kaito was super young so."

Sasori giggled. He pushed his empty plate away. "I'll be your dad."

The pinkette laughed, nearly losing her mouthful. She swallowed hard. "That is really weird, but I mean."

Together they laughed, making small conversation. After letting the food settle, Sakura began to get up to clean the kitchenette and the dishes, but Sasori quickly shooed her back down and took over. "You cooked for me, I'll clean for you." He smiled and took no time cleaning. "It's all about going about things evenly. It's all I can do to thank for you for giving your bed up to me and then fixing us breakfast." He turned and smiled. "It's really all I can do to thank you."

"I enjoy spending time with you." Sasori paused ever so briefly, and turned toward her. He smiled.

Sasori took this glance to take in her image. Even without makeup she was so beautiful. She looked so small and fragile in this large shirt, and Sasori wanted to lock her in a bubble to protect her. He smirked. "I don't think anyone has ever really said that to me." Sakura frowned slightly. "I mean, Hinata and I have been friends since we were kids, so we've just always been there. And the guys and I are in a band so it's kind of an obligation." He turned back toward the dishes. "I don't know, it's just nice to hear it."

"You're always welcome here." She smiled to herself and rose to her feet, walking toward the living room. "I enjoy your company, and if you ever need to get away consider this place your home away from home."

Sasori smiled and pretended to not hear her. He watched as she walked around the corner toward the steps, and return with a small black pair of shoes that looked like slippers. She quickly slipped them on, and stood in the center of the room. She reached for a remote and pressed one of the buttons, which powered a sterosystem he didn't notice. Slowly she began to stretch.

As Sasori finished up finding a home for all the dishes, he was caught off guard when a familiar song began. "We were staying in Paris, to get away from your parents." He watched as Sakura practically jumped and scrambled to grab the remote and change the song.

When she finally stopped the music, she looked toward him. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red, and she stood sheepishly. He faced her, leaning against the counter. He smirked, "Nice song choice."

"More like, really awkward." She turned away and started stretching once more, this time moving to the ground.

Sasori watched as she practically leaned over her entire body, her torso almost completely parallel with her legs. She reached just slightly passed her feet. As she was in this stretch, Sasori tok no time racing to grab the remote. He restarted the song, and sat down next to Sakura, watching as she turned her head slightly to meet his gaze.

He reached for his foot, and bent his knee to do so. "I mean this is our song."

"No." Her tone was stern, and he panicked slightly. "Don't bend your knee idiot. That defeats the purpose of stretching." He sighed, relaxing one more. He extended his leg and reached back toward his foot again. He groaned slightly and squinted his eyes. "It took years to become this flexible, and if I don't do this daily then I'm screwed."

Slowly Sasori leaned back, watching as Sakura stretched the other way, reaching just beyond her other foot. She looked so small in this position, folding her body over itself. He watched as her shirt lifted ever so slightly to reveal her lower back. Her skin was so pale, so beautiful. He flushed and looked away.

After spending nearly twenty minutes on the floor, Sakura stood up and faced him. "This is going to be really weird, but I don't have a bar here, but I really need to stretch this today… Can you help me?"

He nodded, slightly concerned. "What do I do?"

She walked toward the wall and kicked her leg high, placing her leg at face level against the wall. "So I need you to just brace me for balance, so I can stretch out against the wall." Sakura nodded toward her left leg, which was currently raised, and Sasori helped her keep her balance as she slowly slid closer to the wall. Her leg laid almost flat against the wall, and Sasori held her tightly in this position. He stood slightly over her, close enough to take in the scent of whatever spray she had applied. The same vanilla scent of the pillow now filled his nostrils once again.

Truth be told, Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken at the feeling of his hand upon her skin. She only imagine how easy it would be to look at him, drink him in and kiss him. Instead she stared straight ahead toward the wall, trying desperately to push away those thoughts. Although it seemed as though he hadn't mentioned Kureani since the commercial, she knew that was a line she'd never cross. She sighed slightly, refusing to give in at the frown pulling at her lips.

Slowly Sakura nodded, and Sasori took that as notice to lift her gently, helping her to move slightly away from the wall. After letting her leg rest momentarily, they repeated this stance with the opposite side. Neither of them spoke.

When she was finished, the pinkette tried to ignore the way he held her tightly, for just a little too long. Yet when he let go, she yearned for him to return. She was in emotional turmoil.

Sakura slowly walked toward the staircase and turned, placing a hand on the back of her neck. "I've got to shower and get ready for practice, we're only a few days from shooting so we have to nail this." She smiled. "Will you be there today?"

Sasori shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'll go home and get some shit done though, so I'll be there a little later."

* * *

Itachi stood with his hair in a high pun atop his head. He wore black shorts that hung loosely against his torso, revealing his abdomen. Beside him stood Sakura who currently wore a pair of black spandex shorts. A simple black sports bra covered her chest, and her hair fell down her back, clinging to the sweat on her back.

The pair stood taking notes from Hinata, who had made a few small changes to the choreography. She had developed a story through dance. It began with a woman and her lover, the perfect relationship. Yet, behind closed doors the woman was unhappy and the couple endured many arguments. During the peak of the song, the man hits the woman, and she goes through a transformation in which she must choose to leave the comfort of him, or choose to stay. Ultimately she chooses to leave.

It really was a beautiful plot. Itachi and Sakura had put hours or work into this dance, and they displayed her vision perfectly. They made the perfect match.

Sasori sat in the far corner of the rehearsal hall, watching intently as Sakura and Itachi looked toward one another and then back to Hinata. He took notice of Itachi's gaze whenever he laid his eyes on the pinkette. He tried to let it go, but the annoyance on his face grew.

"Can you make it a little less obvious?" Naruto's whisper broke Sasori from Itachi's grasp.

He furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "The way you look at her, it's clear this is just making you angry."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm engaged." He bit his cheek. "I'm just nervous for their dancing I guess."

Naruto sighed and looked away, clearly annoyed with Naruto's comment. He turned back to the pinkette and instantly his facial expression softened. There was something about Sakura that made him forget about his problems. Her presence instantly lifted his spirits. Yet he knew it was wrong. It was completely wrong.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the messaging app to write Kureani a message. _Love and miss you beautiful._ Sasori smiled slightly at his phone, before frowning at her instant reply. _U2._

"Now, take it from the beginning." Hinata's voice rang through the hall.

Itachi extended his hand for Sakura. She place herself tightly against his chest. He placed a hand over the small of her back, the other pressed against the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and lifted her gaze, opening them once again. She smiled, biting her lip. Itachi smiled, a mere two inches from her face.

Slowly Hinata began humming to the tune of the music. Sakura's entire expression changed. Slowly she leaned her head against Itachi's chest, he resting his chin against her hair. Slowly she pushed away and turned against Itachi's hand, who provided her with momentum to spin on on the ball of her foot. As she turned away, Itachi followed her in the sense that he was now facing her once again. Quickly he raised his hand toward the pinkette, before motioning as if he were going to hit her.

Sasori gaped. "Perfect!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?"

Sakura smiled and turned back to face Hinata. Itachi rested his arm atop her shoulder, smiling brightly. When she saw the joy on the raven haired woman's face, she turned to Itachi. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "Just make sure that on recording day and really do it. It has to be real."

Itachi frowned. "You know that I really don't want to do this."

Sakura leaned into him and placed a hand on his chest. Sasori felt his blood boil. "I know that you don't want to. But it will be real and raw, and I can channel that pain into real emotion and it will be perfect." She eyed him. "We'll be perfect."

The two embraced, and Sasori took this distracted moment as the perfect opportunity to slip away from the room. He quickly made his way outside, and quickly found himself bent over, taking deep breaths. He placed a hand atop the car roof and deepened his breaths. He felt as though he was going to vomit.

The redhead reached for his phone and quickly dialed Kureani who answered. She took quick, shallow breaths. "H-hello?"

Sasori sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you."

He rubbed his forehead. "I really can't wait until you come back." He heard her quick breath begin to subside. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah!" She paused. "I'm just at the gym, you know I have to keep up the fitness for this job. Actually, I'm with my personal trainer now. I can't really talk."

He sighed once again. "Oh, okay."

She didn't even say goodbye or that she loved him. Instead she just hung up, leaving him feeling more alone than ever. He turned and leaned back against the car, looking out toward the busy city street. He couldn't shake this feeling, or the pain he felt watching Sakura interact with Itachi. But he knew that it shook him to the core and drove him insane. He'd never felt this way before, and it made him sick. He needed Kureani now more than ever. He felt as though he was slowly pulling away from her, as if she was already leaving him behind.

Sasori shook his head and turned to enter his car. He started it and left before practice even ended.

* * *

Kureani's ragged breaths turned into small whimpers. She pushed against the wall, forcing her body to stay in place against her lover's rough thrusts. She could feel his fingertips dig into her hips, and she knew that he'd leave bruises. She didn't care. All she knew was that he was here, and she was in ecstasy with him.

Suddenly she felt him pull out, and then his hand was twisted around her ankle. He pulled her toward him, and flipped her so that she was facing him. Quickly he inserted his cock into her once again. He gave no mercy as he entered over and over, each time harder than the last. His hands squeezed her hips tightly, practically forcing her pelvis into him. He let go, and moved his hands toward her throat. He then wrapped his fingers around her neck, forcing his thumbs into her mouth. He maintained his rough pace, causing her to moan in both pleasure and pain.

She bit, and he pulled away. He slapped her roughly before pressing even harder against her throat. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and she managed an exasperated, "Oh god."

Her phone began to ring and instantly they both stopped. She turned to look toward her phone, and he pulled out once again making his way to her nightstand where the phone sat. He looked toward her and tossed it to her, nodding.

She answered, trying to catch her breath. "H-hello?"

"I miss you."

Kureani rolled her eyes and looked up toward Pein, who sat eying her. He placed his hand on her leg and caressed her skin softly. "I miss you too."

"I really can't wait until you come home." Her breathing slowed as Pein's hand made it's way up her thigh, toward her pelvis. Slowly she felt a finger inside her. She bit her lip. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah." She moved her leg, allowing Pein more space. He quickened his pace, and paid soft kisses against her leg. "I'm just at the gym, you know I have to keep up the fitness for this job. Actually, I'm with my personal trainer now. I can't really talk." His hand was now gone, and he pushed her back down, placing replacing that hand with his tongue.

"Oh, okay."

She ended the call, moaning out against the dimly lit room. "Ugh Pein, yes baby." She could hear the sound her vagina made against his tongue, and it turned on to know just how wet he really made her. He lifted his head and snaked his way up her body, leaving a trail of saliva. He stopped just outside her entry, gently pushing his cock against her lips.

"You want me babe?" He smirked.

Kureani bucked her hips. "Oh yes, please." On her words, he wasted no time pushing his entire cock back inside her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Sasori stood leaning against the railing. The distant city lights twinkled, giving a dim glow against the night sky. His chin was currently in the palm of his hand, and he held a beer bottle with the other. He wore sweatpants and a light jacket to shield him from the cool air. He sighed, internally fighting a losing war. On one side stood Sakura, Kureani on the other. He knew the right choice, but it was difficult for more than just himself he knew.

Nearby footsteps tore him from his thoughts. He turned to spy Itachi, making his way up the staircase. He waved, hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Sasori motioned at him with his head. "Hey."

Itachi took his time to reach Sasori. Yet, when he reached the railing, his eyes never left the city. It was a long time before he spoke, cutting the tension. "I thought it would be okay."

Sasori furrowed his brow, eying Itachi suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He stood, practically frozen. "I saw the change in you when Sakura first came around. You were so happy, it was like back when he first started again." The redhead stared, watching his lips curl into a small smile. "Things were really good with the band and you just seemed different. I mean you're engaged to Kureani." He finally turned toward Sasori, and his gaze seemed distant and broken. "I see the way you look at her, and I know. I see the way you crack when we dance, and… I know."

Sasori scoffed, turning back toward the city. "You know nothing."

"You love her." The words came crashing into him and they cut deep. He winced slightly, turning away. "When you're with her you don't feel that void. You remember the good times, and you feel happy. You see not just a future, but a forever." He sighed, biting his lip. "I like her Sasori. I like her a lot, but the difference between us is that I don't know her enough to love her. And to be honest, I don't want that chance."

The redhead turned, eying him once again. "What do you mean?"

Itachi smiled faintly. "I'm famous. I'm not ugly, and let's face it I could easily get a date. But Sakura has been the first woman who peaked my interest." He smirked. "Besides, we aren't together and I'm sure that I'll find someone. But this? What we have is more important. You've stayed away from me and it's really bothered me. You're my best friend Sas, and I want you to be happy. Your happiness is Sakura, and I refuse to stand in your way." He reached toward Sasori and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "She came here for a reason, and after all this time if it's still there, don't let it go again."

He smiled, moving to embrace Itachi. "Thank you." They stood like that for a second before Sasori pulled away. "I know that how I feel is wrong, because I have Kureani but-"

"If Kureani really cared about you, she'd be here. But she chose the money and fame over you, and that's not okay. Don't ever settle for less than you deserve." His tone was suddenly very stern. "You are worth so much, don't sell yourself short for familiarity."

Sasori smiled, "Thank you Itachi. Thank you so much."

* * *

Sakura stood fingering her pink curls. She wore a white dress that fell just above her knees, and a small crown of red roses lined the top of her head. She listened intently to every direction that was given, replaying every single word in her mind. Today was the day that she'd been working months for, the video shoot.

She tensed when a hand touched her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She turned instantly to eye Itachi. He looked at her with a nervous look. He wore black slacks and a button up red shirt that matched the roses in Sakura's hair perfectly.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and nodded. "I may be a dancer, but that doesn't mean that I don't get nervous."

He smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug. "We've got this. It will be perfect."

Sasori stood in the far corner, eying the room. What was once Hinata's dance hall was now a white abyss. White fabric covered every once of the room, and multiple cameras stood ready to film. Two lifts had been installed for overhead shots, and each camera stood staring toward the middle of the room. He felt like he was on a real movie set, and laughed at the amount of work that Hinata had put into this.

He walked toward the raven haired woman, carrying a cup of coffee. She currently stood barking orders about lighting, and which shade of light gave off Sakura's best features.

"You ready?" Sakura looked up from her hair. She was currently standing alone again, trying her best to not vomit during this lighting check. She smiled immediately when Sasori handed her the cup.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She took a sip. "I think once we begin it will be easier. It's just that the anticipation is killing me." She lifted her head up to face Sasori, a small strand of pink hair fell down the side of her face. Gently Sasori reached, pushing it back behind her ear. The rolling camera caught the perfect frame of them smiling at each other intimately.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Hinata called from her chair behind the main camera. Sakura turned, handing the cup back to Sasori. She smiled once again before taking her place in the center of the room. As soon as Sakura was in place, Hinata gave the signal to begin.

Sakura Haruno turned her head ever so slightly as the music began to flow through the speakers. The camera focused, unfocused and focused upon the silhouette of her face. Her red lips and dark lined eyes stood out against the pale background. She looked toward her left, as if peering into the distance.

A chord struck and suddenly Itachi entered the frame, pulling Sakura toward the right into a tight embrace. They smiled at one another, before Sakura slowly pulled away, resting her hands on his chest. He pretended to speak sweet nothings in her ear, causing her to smile brightly. Itachi pulled away once again, raising his arm to spin Sakura gently. She landed facing away from the camera and the two slowly began to stroll away. Exactly five steps in, Itachi leaned toward the right, and Sakura leaned in as well, extending her leg into a perfect straight line. When she landed her stance, she then leaned backward as Itachi dipped her, letting his hair fall over her face as she extended her leg out so that it was visible from his other side.

He gently pulled her up, extending his arm slightly. Sakura took hold and spun into him. He lifted her and turned, holding her high in the air. He then spun slowly, allowing Sakura to lean away and he to lean in. He placed a small kiss on her arm before pulling away, beginning a line of leaps in which Sakura followed perfectly. On the last leap, Sakura suddenly stopped and panicked. "Itachi, stop!"

He tripped over a cord, twisting his ankle in the process and landing with his ankle completely rolled under him. He dropped and yelped in pain. "Ah fuck!"

Every single person in the room ran toward him. By the time Hinata reached him, his ankle was already swollen and bruised. She turned to the camera operator and threw her notebook at him. "What the fuck? Why is that in the middle of my floor?" The operator quickly grabbed the cord and scurried away. She leaned down toward Itachi and placed a finger on his skin that was already hot to the touch. "Fuck me. Are you okay?"

He sat back on his elbows, fighting back painful screams. "I need to go to the hospital Hinata, we have to stop."

"Fuck fuck fuck." She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest. "Someone call an ambulance." Sakura kneeled beside Itachi and sighed. "This looks real bad."

Itachi scoffed. "I'm sorry Saku."

The pinkette gave a sad smile. "It's not me, it's Hinata you should be apolo-"

"Itachi, give me your clothes." Sasori held his hand out and stared. Itachi looked up and gaped.

"What?"

"Give me your clothes. I've watched you practice almost every day the last four months. I can do this." He was stern, but barricaded.

Hinata rose and turned. "There's no way, you don't even dance."

He held his hand up. "I've been practicing, at home. I've got Itachi's part down perfectly, and if it isn't good enough at least it will make Sakura look good."

"Sasori.." Sakura stood up. She looked toward Itachi who gave her a small nod. Slowly she walked toward the redhead. "You really think you can do this?"

He smiled. "I promise you that we'll have it down today. Perfect."

Suddenly he was blindsided by Itachi's shirt. "Ow, what the hell."

Everyone turned to Itachi who was now sitting shirtless. He laughed hysterically. "There's my shirt, you'll have to wait for my pants because I can't exactly get them off right now." He winced when he lifted his leg slightly to motion to his injury,

Sasori smiled. He held out a hand to Sakura, who accepted. Hinata smirked. "You sly bastard." Sakura giggled. "I'll stay with Itachi until the squad gets here, you two go practice somewhere. I want you back here in three hours for the shoot."

When Sakura and Sasori were gone, Hinata turned toward Itachi who wore a goofy grin. "What?" He questioned.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know what you're doing."

"Hey, I didn't do this on purpose." He pointed to his ankle which was now a dark brown. "I have no idea why you'd think such a thing.

* * *

After practicing the dance in segments, Sasori had the dance down. It was obvious that he had indeed been practicing. The most difficult part for the duo were the lifts. It took quite a few tries, but eventually Sasori found the strength to perfect the choreography.

Sasori stared at himself in the mirror of Hinata's living room. Itachi's shirt was slightly too large, but when tucked into his black pants it looked perfect. He hoped that this would give him a little extra room to move. He couldn't help but smile when Sakura stood next to him, taking in their image.

"You look handsome." The pinkette smiled and began to roll the end of Sasori's right sleeve.

He smiled, a real genuine smile. "You look so beautiful Sakura." He noticed the slight blush fill her cheeks.

When she finished the other sleeve, she took a step back, admiring him. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"I want to." He turned, holding his arm out for her to take. She did and they began slowly. "Besides, you've been here taking part in my life and hobbies. Now I get to take part in yours." Sakura raised her emerald orbs, meeting Sasori's eyes.

The three hours passed quickly, and Sakura was more than confident in her partner. She trusted him with her life, and that trust had been a leap she wasn't aware that she'd taken. She had a hint of deja vu when she found herself back before the cameras, anxiously playing with her again.

Sasori placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her anxiety was gone. "You've got this. I believe in you."

Hinata took her seat behind the main camera once again. "Ready?"

The pinkette took her spot, nodding.

She looked toward Sasori, who smiled. "It's just me and you." She grinned, feeling the rest of the room slip away.

Sakura Haruno turned her head ever so slightly, once again, as the music began to flow through the speakers. The camera focused, unfocused and then focused again upon the silhouette of her face. Her red lips curled into a small smile, and her dark lined eyes stood out against the pale background. She looked toward her left, as if peering into the distance.

A chord struck and suddenly Sasori entered the frame, pulling Sakura toward the right into a tight embrace. They smiled at one another. Sakura slowly pulled away, resting her hands on his chest. He whispered something that only she could hear, causing her to smile brightly. Sasori pulled away once again, raising his arm to spin Sakura gently. She landed facing away from the camera and the two slowly began to stroll away. Exactly five steps in, the redhead leaned toward the right, and Sakura leaned in as well, extending her leg into a perfect straight line. When she landed her stance, she then leaned backward as Sasori dipped her, his eyes never leaving her gaze as she extended her leg out so that it was visible from his other side.

He gently pulled her up, extending his arm slightly. Sakura took hold and spun into him. He lifted her and turned, holding her high in the air. He then spun slowly, allowing Sakura to lean away and he to lean in. He slowly pulled away again leaping away from her. She followed him in perfect sync. On his last leap, he spun slightly in the air, resulting in his perfect landing to face Sakura.

When she faced him, his expression changed to rage and he mimicked angry expressions toward her. She backed away slowly, only for Sasori to follow her - his face so believably enraged. She began to yell back, visibly upset with his tone. She turned away quickly, beginning to leave. He swiftly stretched and leaped, landing before her. His hands firm against her arms. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. He was yelling, cursing her name. Shouting inaudible insults that broke her from within.

She attempted to pull away one last time, this was his last straw. He rose his hand, Sakura tried once more to get away - visibly upset to the point of tears. Slowly the music began to change. A dark tone overcoming the easy lighthearted music from before. The lover she once knew was no more, instead she was forced to see his true self. His anger, his hatred, his abuse. The camera showed Sakura's movements as distortion, as if she was lost within herself. And then, suddenly it stopped and clear as day his hand landed upon her cheek, causing her to turn her head in pain. She gaped, pushing him away and she began to run.

The white backdrop surrounding the room and the motion camera following her made it seem as though she really was running in a straight line. Sasori was now on her tail, running after her. She stopped and turned, beginning a very choppy, strong and sharp dance movement. She did two whole counts before Sasori joined in, perfectly executing the dance but in the opposite direction so that he was facing her. Not only were their arms strong, but their punches were sharp, and in perfect sync. Their fists landed beside each others heads, full of emotion.

Sakura suddenly stopped, stomped her foot and began to yell. Sasori didn't want to hear it. He bent over, picking her up and practically throwing her over his shoulder. Although she kicked and screamed, he held a firm grip, not allowing her to get away.

After making the journey back to their beginning, Sasori threw her down, holding onto her arms to ensure that she landed on both feet. They were opposite of the beginning of their dance. Sakura was now on the right and Sasori on the left. She winced when he lifted his hand once more, as she was expecting another hard slap to the face. Instead the intense music cut out and the once soft opening returned. He placed a soft hand against her cheek and began to examine her face. _Where will I go._ She gaped, understanding that all his anger was now gone. This was the old Sasori, the him she knew. _When the only home I've known, is ashes now._ She reached out, leaning into chest. She cried visibly. _Now. How will I know, when the only love I'm shown, is so changeable._ She pushed him away, keeping him at a distance as she began to walk passed him. _How do I grow then? When I've been alive for the best part of my life, feeling alone._ Once again, she was on the left facing he, who stood on the right. She slowly dropped her hand, looking at him with a sorrow filled gaze. _Feeling alone, with you._ She backed up, shaking her head no. He reached out, but she refused, quickly turning away. _Without you._ She paused, turning back to look at him, no longer in the frame. She reached for the crown on her head and pulled at it. _With you._ She threw it to the ground and took off, out of the frame. _Without you._ The camera slowly zoomed in to the now crushed flowers on the ground. _With you._ It stayed on the crown, dying with a time lapsed decay. _Without you. With you. Without you._

With the cameras still rolling, Hinata began to cheer and clap. "Yes!"

Sakura took off in a bound toward Sasori, who caught her in a tight embrace. He slowly pulled away, smiling at her. She was beaming, beautiful. In this moment, in her triumph, she was so damn beautiful.

He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing her lips. He held the back of her neck, giving her his all. In this kiss, he gave his love, his promise. He gave her the confirmation that what they once had, was not gone. In fact, it had been here this entire time. It had never left.

In this moment, Sakura felt every single worry she ever had wash away. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss. She loved him, everything about him. She loved his flaws, and the way he said her name. He loved the sound of his voice, and the way he smelled slightly of cinnamon. Slowly she pulled away, smiling at him. She bit her lip, and he smiled back. Once more he leaned in, placing his forehead against hers.

* * *

Author's Note - Enjoy. I know it's what you've all been waiting for. Also, huge thanks to everyone who'd had such positive feedback. I appreciate you all, and get emotional when I get your review notifications. Until next time ~~~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twelve

Sakura Haruno slowly opened her emerald eyes, and winced at the light that illuminated her bedroom. She rubbed on eye, then sighed, turning back over so that she was facedown in her pillow. The faint scent of vanilla filled her nostrils, and she turned slightly so that she could breath easily. Opening one eye, she stared at the shadow dancing on the wall beside her. She could easily see the bare branches swaying in the wind outside. She smiled, autumn was her favorite time of the year, and the leaves were finally falling from their homes.

It had been one week since that encounter with Sasori. She had insisted that she needed time off, having spent months in the studio from sun up until sun down. Although she had told him over and over, he refused to leave her alone. He called at least once a day to check on her, and texted her periodically throughout the day. Truth be told, she left most of his messages unread.

The week alone had forced her to reflect on her actions and feelings. Every single time the red head appeared in her mind, Kureani followed. She had only recalled their kiss twice, and both times left her stomach in knots at the thought that she'd become a homewrecker. This had never been the plan, and she didn't understand how she'd let it come to this. Yes, this had been on the back of her mind - but thoughts were completely different than real life actions. There again Kureani appeared, her deep red eyes full of anger and unhappiness. She shook away the image.

This week alone had also made Sakura realize how much she really did enjoy Itachi's company. She had visited him the night after the shoot at his home, but his pain medication had him incredibly incoherent. When he had finally come around, she found herself in content texting him. They had begun talking throughout the day, and when she was home alone, he crept into her mind. They often talked about their dancing, and the two were already choreographing a new routine for Ino Yamanaka's talk show which they had been invited to perform on. Yet, the pair agreed that until Itachi was completely healed to even begin to touch that subject.

One week ago, Sakura knew exactly what she had wanted. That was Sasori. He had flooded her thoughts, and sent her body into unexplainable emotion. Although she had long for him, she couldn't bring herself to face him. That kiss had complicated things. He was an engaged man, and his passion left her with the confirmation that their flame was still bright. Yet, the more time she spent on Itachi, the more difficult it had become to tell him goodbye. She was completely and utterly confused.

Her phone began to ring, forcing her to open her eyes. Quickly she extended her arm, and grabbed at it. She smiled, sitting up on her elbow before placing the cool screen against her ear. "Hey you."

Itachi gave a small chuckle. "Good morning. I didn't wake you did I?"

Sakura pulled her blanket closer, tucking her breasts away from the cool air. "No, I actually woke up a few minutes ago." She bit her lip. "Everything okay?"

"Better than okay. Get dressed and come on, I'm out front." She could practically feel the confidence he oozed.

"Give me ten, I'll be out." She ended the call and quickly sprang up, exposing her body to the daylight. Quickly she grabbed a sport bra, and threw on an oversized red flannel. Pulling on a black pair of leggings, she finished off her look with a simple pair of black boots. The checked her hair, pushing it back out of her face. Her strands were still wavy and large like always, and she smiled at her perfect bedhead.

She closed her window before leaving, and made sure to grab a jacket before heading out. To her surprise, when she opened the door, Itachi stood waiting for her on the sidewalk with no boot. She smiled and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"Where's your boot?" She pulled away slightly.

He smiled, his hands still on her shoulders. "Turns out it wasn't as bad at the initially thought. I've just gotta gain some strength back in it and then I'll be good as new." He held out his arm, Sakura accepted. "What's a better way to gain strength than by going on a walk?"

The pinkette leaned into him. She held his arm tightly, lowering her hand to entangle his fingers. He squeezed back gently, smiling down at her. "I'm glad you're okay. I can't wait to start dancing again."

She felt him chuckle. "I thought you wanted away from dancing for awhile, wasn't that the point of vacation?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning away slightly. She didn't dare let go of his hand. "I just, needed some time to myself. You know?"

"Mhmm." She took this moment to examine him. He wore black jeans, an old pair of converse and a dark red sweatshirt. He looked so comfortable, so content. It made her smile. He was so handsome, and his face in this lighting was perfect to her. He turned at the last second to catch her staring. "Something wrong with my face?"

She turned away, her cheeks flushed. "Nothing, nothing at all."

The two walked about three blocks before stopping at a small coffee shop. Inside, Sakura chose a table and Itachi ordered. He ended up choosing two hot chocolates and a box of pumpkin doughnuts. The two say quietly, munching away and taking an occasional sip. They made small talk, enjoying the comfort in each other's presence.

Sakura sat her cup down and leaned rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "This hot chocolate is so good. Oh my god." She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed in content. "I'm so full."

Itachi leaned forward on the table and eyed her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Not to mention, it makes me seem weird but pumpkin flavored anything is my favorite." He blushed slightly. "I know I know joke about it. I'm such a girl."

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I think it's cute." She smiled resting her hand atop his.

"Sakura…" He hung his head slightly and looked away. She followed his gaze out the window, but there was nothing to be seen. "I uh-" He sighed. "I have to be honest with you. I like you, a lot. But Sasori is my best friend and I promised him I wouldn't do anything." He looked back toward her and bit his lip. His expression seemed almost broken.

She sighed, pulling her hand away. Slowly she turned back to the city street. "He kissed me… after filming." She felt the tension thicken between them. "It was everything I'd ever dreamt of." Slowly she turned back toward him. "Now all I can think about is Kureani." Her lip quivered slightly, but her expression was dull. Itachi watched as her skin protruded. He could tell she was nervous, pushing at her cheeks with her tongue. "I feel like shit. I am a homewrecker, and I am selfish. And now I have no clue what in the world I'm doing."

"I think that until Sasori knows what he wants, you'll both be unhappy." Their eyes met. "I know what's right, and I know what makes him happy." He smiled sheepishly. "I know how you are when he's around compared to when it's us. But I also know how you are when we dance. That's what's special, I've gotten to know you and I've got to thinking, what if I could make you happy." He squinted and twiddled his fingers in his hands. Sakura hadn't noticed that he looked down, unable to meet her gaze anymore.

"I am thankful for you Itachi." A tear slid down her cheek and she rubbed it away. "You've made me so happy, and I can honestly say that you are a part of my happiness too. It isn't just Sasori being here either.. So don't sell yourself short. Because you are worth so much. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I think I could like you. I mean, I do." He looked up, he studied her expression. She gave a small smile. "But I'm also unsure of what I want. But I know that I don't want this," She reached for his hand. "To stop."

He rubbed at her skin with his thumb. "It's okay to try out your options, and it's okay to not know what you want. But the important thing is that you go after what makes you happy." Slowly he pulled at her hand, pressing her his lips gently against her delicate skin.

* * *

Sasori held a guitar pick in his mouth while he tuned his guitar. Deep in concentration, Deidara sat at the drum kit watching his every move. His face faltered slightly, he was irritated and it was obvious due to his body language.

Sasori looked up, eying the man. He jerked his head slightly, opening his eyes wide in annoyance. Through his teeth, "What?" He muttered.

Deidara swallowed, "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" He looked away, slightly uncomfortable.

Sasori sighed spitting his pick on the ground beside him. "Haven't talked to my fiance in four days. Pein calls and drops on us that Jiraiya scheduled a tour, and no one wants to fucking practice." Before he could go on, his guitar string snapped, leaving a mark on his hand instantly. "God damnit."

Deidara stood up, walking toward him. Slowly he held one hand up and took the guitar from Sasori's hand and place in it's holder. He sat on the stool opposite Sasori. "We don't have to do this. Talk to me Sas. I'm your friend, I'm worried about you." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kureani claims she's too damn busy to give me a five minute phone call." He hung his head, falling back into the couch. "Pein's been on vacation for four weeks, and he keeps extending his stay, then he calls and drops this on us like it's nothing. Itachi is God knows where, I haven't been able to get in touch with him all morning. How the hell are we going to be ready?"

"Is that all?" Deidara flashed his baby blue eyes toward Sasori. His long blonde hair fell over the right ride of his face.

"I haven't talked to Sakura in awhile either, or Hinata. It's like everybody is ignoring me. I'm just stressed it all, and I don't really have an outlet. I just feel like. I don't even know." He paused. "You ever feel like there's a huge plot against you and you have no clue about it?" He narrowed his pale eyes.

"Anxiety." The blonde scoffed and shook his head. "Maybe you should see a therapist. Or at least like, make them talk to you. Just for confirmation."

Sasori pursed his lips. "I can't just show up, that's weird."

Deidara chuckled. "No one ever said you weren't weird. Go do it, what's the worst that could happen? Someone isn't home? Fuck it, go to the next place. Wait outside. As for Kureani, I can't really say anything… but I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Have you thought about following her?" He was suddenly extremely stearn. "I mean, you two have been engaged for ages, and if she really wants to do this modeling thing, maybe you should go with her."

"And quit the band?" His voice was nearly a whisper.

Deidara sighed. "I mean, you don't have to quit but like we could do solo things for awhile, take a break. And… if you really love her then that's all that matters. You can make time. She stayed here sometimes for you. Would it really be that hard to support her in her journey?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He intended for it to be a normal question, but Sasori raised his voice. "Ever since we've been together she's constantly been gone, on the road. I asked her so many times to go with us when we go out for a few shows and she always has a damn excuse. She only shows up if the venue is large and there's lots of paparazzi around." Sasori stood up, looming over Deidara. "If anyone needed support it was me. I needed her here, with me. She's my finance and in the years we've been engaged I've never seen her for more than a week at a time."

"I-I" Deidara couldn't manage words. He was shocked at the tone Sasori had taken with him.

"Fuck you man. I can't do this." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Pein stared at his phone screen, hesitant to answer the call. Slowly he turned, making sure that Kureani was completely asleep before answering the call. "Hey Hina, what's up?"

She spoke frantically. "I know you're on vacation and I shouldn't be calling you but I'm really worried. Something happened and I don't know what to do Pein."

He narrowed his eyes and slowly sat up, ensuring he didn't wake the sleeping woman beside him. Quietly he made his way to the balcony, checking one last time to make sure he hadn't woken her. "Hinata, slow down. What the hell is going on?"

Hinata took shallow breaths. "We were shooting a music video and Sasori kissed Sakura." He froze. "Hello, Pein? Pein are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." His blood boiled. How dare he do this to Kureani. The thought of her in pain over Sasori made him see red. "What the hell do we do?"

"We have to tell Kureani!"

"No!" Pein practically shouted. "Listen we cannot tell her. She's away shooting and she doesn't have time to worry about his bullshit." He turned, placing a hand on his forehead. "I come home in three days, I'll talk to him and sort this out. I'm over his shit Hinata."

"I just want him to be happy Pein, and when he's with Sakura he's like the old Sasori." He could hear her tearing up. "He loves Sakura I know it, but I haven't talked to him because I didn't know how to tell him that I knew."

"How did you find out?"

"I was watching the footage we shot, I wanted to delete all the film we didn't need and I saw it. I just, I know he needs his best friend. I know he's probably going through things and I don't know what to do Pein."

"I'll be there soon enough. Don't tell him you told me. Stay out of it." His voice was cold, angry.

"Okay." Hinata's cried subsided. "Just go easy on him okay?"

Pein wasted no time ending the phone call. He was angry. Livid. How dare Sasori do this to the woman he loved. He couldn't bear it, the thought of how Kureani would react when she found out. He pursed his lips, staring into the skyline of the city. He wouldn't tell her. He refused to be the one to cause her any pain. He couldn't. Instead he pushed the thought away, and went to a positive space inside his head. That space was filled with the scent of Kureani. Her moans when he thrusted deep inside her. Her cries when he clutched her throat just a little too rough.

With a small smile he made his way back to her bedside, planning how to wake her for a morning session.

* * *

Authors Note – Are you team SasoSaku or ItaSaku? What an insane chapter. Thoughts, feelings? Also, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. We recently moved and I'm just settling back into things here now. Don't worry, it won't ever take this long again. Also, expect a chapter this weekend to make up for it. Also, don't hate me if you just did a 180 and you now hate your favorite characters in this story. :P I love you all, thank you! xxKaaat


	13. Chapter 13

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

After listening to Deidara's advice, Sasori found himself at Sakura's doorstep. He couldn't bring himself to knock though. Truth be told, he didn't remember much of the drive as he'd been lost in thought. It was a miracle that he'd made it in one piece. The only thing on his mind was Sakura. Something that Deidara had said resonated with him, and struck a nerve in him. He'd thought it through, and for the first time in years he had finally figured out what he wanted.

He wanted Sakura. He wanted her on her good and bad days. He wanted because she made him feel human. She made him happy. She made him feel something he hadn't felt since he was young, and although this had been just a chance reuniting, he felt as though it was fate. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. The years with Kureani hadn't been a waste. No, they'd been a learning experience. They'd taught him that even though something is comfortable, he shouldn't settle. That's what he'd done. He'd confused love for familiarity. Finally knowing and being able to explain his emotions left him feeling ten times lighter. The weight of the world had finally been lifted.

He knocked. In those fleeting moments, his heart raced in his chest. He began to sweat and suddenly as the door cracked, everything he felt turned to pure uncertainty.

The pinkette opened the door and smiled shyly. "Sasori?" Her hair was currently in a large bun atop her head. Short curls fell down around her face. She wore no makeup, and she was currently being swallowed by a large flannel. She wore a paid of short spandex that just barely showed beneath her shirt. Her eyes fell on Sasori's face.

He stammered. She looked beautiful. "I- uh. Hi Saku. I uh." He paused and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He nodded toward her, "Can I come in?"

She smiled. "Yeah, of course." She stepped back and opened the door, motioning for him to enter. He did so quietly, and she could feel the tension ooze from his body. He smelled of slight cinnamon and it made her smile. She followed him as he walked toward the kitchen. She made her way around to the pot of coffee that was currently brewing. "Want a cup?"

"No thanks." He stood awkwardly, watching her as she poured creamer into her glass. Internally he chuckled at her choice of pumpkin spice, but that was just another quirk he loved about her. Slowly she turned toward him.

Sakura leaned against her kitchen countertop, sipping her coffee. Across the island stood Sasori. He was nervous, but quiet. He stood examining every detail of the room, unable to meet Sakura's gaze. He toyed with his fingers, swaying back and forth. The tension of the room was so thick you could barely breathe. Yet, Sakura refused to interrupt him while he found the words to speak.

Finally, he began. He faced her direction, peering into her emerald eyes. "Sakura I am so sorry." He swallowed, sighing. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I wasn't thinking and I know it was out of line and not okay. If I'd have known it would do this to us, I'd take it back." When she didn't reply, he continued. "These last few days, the entire time you've been here we've been together and I'm lonely now. It sounds pathetic, but I miss you."

The pinkette blinked, she turned away. "I don't want you to regret it. Truth be told, I've been avoiding you." She bit the inside of her cheek. "I've been fighting myself on it."

"I don't regret it." Her gaze raised to read him quizzically. "I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'd do it again."

She smiled. "You're engaged Sasori."

"Then judge me." He chuckled softly. "If we're being honest, I can't remember the last time I was actually this happy. I feel like I did when I was younger and I feel good." His smile faded. "Well, when I'm with you I feel just so good. When I'm alone I just feel, I can't even explain it. I just feel lost. Sakura, you bring me pure happiness. You bring make me want to be better." He leaned forward, resting his hands on the countertop. "I'm leaving Kureani."

She froze, her blood ran cold at the mention of her name. "No, Sasori you ca-"

"Don't try to stop me." He searched her face for any sign of emotion. There was none. "I've made up my mind, and I know what I want." He smiled. "Your favorite time of the day is dusk, when the sun is going down and the clouds turn pink. You like the pink clouds because to you they represent happiness." He watched as tears welled in her eyes. "You like coffee because the smell reminds you of breakfast, which is your favorite meal of the day. You enjoy the weird break between summer and autumn because of the weather. You hate when it's too hot and too cold. You're a morning person, and you hate taking naps during the day because if you fall asleep you get groggy when trying to wake back up."

"Sa-" Her voice cracked.

"Your favorite color is white because you think it's pure, and you love when it rains because the smell reminds you of the river by your old house. You love to dance because you feel free, and you feel like you can let loose and forget everything for awhile. Your mom is your biggest inspiration even though you didn't want to grow up and spend your life in a studio."

She smiled and wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "I get it. Sasori I get it."

"You deserve pink clouds for the rest of your life. And I want to give them to you." He slowly began to make his way around the island. "I want you. I want you on your good days and on your bad." He now stood before her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Sakura Haruno. Unconditionally."

Slowly the pinkette sat her cup down. She kept her gaze low. Inside she danced and screamed with joy. Yet that small pang of guilt ran through her veins. Softly she spoke, "But Kureani.."

"Doesn't love me." He sighed, placing his fingers against her chin. Slowly he raised her head so that she was looking directly at him. "If she loved me Sakura, she wouldn't go days without calling me. I get she's busy but I don't even get a text from her. And even though I should feel awful, I feel like she'd probably found someone better for her than me. Someone who can keep up with her and she just hasn't told me."

"Don't joke like that." Her eyes were still red.

He chuckled. "Love isn't a phone call twice a week. It's staying close and trying to fix what you have. What her and I have, it isn't love." He paused. "Besides, she can do better than me. I'm in love with someone else, and I couldn't walk away from my music when she asked me to. That makes me a shitty guy."

The pinkette smiled, giving a small laugh. "I have so many things I want to tell you." She looked from his lips back to his eyes. "I don't even know where I would begin."

Sasori leaned in, placing his forehead against hers. "You can tell me everything in time." Slowly he leaned in, kissing her lips passionately. He moved his hands from her chin to her hips, pulling her tightly against his body. She responded by pushing herself against him, giving him all of her. One by one she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chucked against her lips. In one swift movement he lifted her up, placing her atop the counter. She was short enough that she now sat eye to eye with him. She smiled, kissing him harder as he pulled her tightly against him.

He pulled away slightly, pausing to admire her. "I am completely head over heels in love with you Sakura."

* * *

Kureani stood before her mirror, spraying the dark curls in her hair. She wore only a thin robe that fell open to reveal her left breast and her pelvis. She admired her body and made a sexy gesture. She turned, leaning against the door frame. She posed, one hand on her hip. "How do I look?"

Pein stood packing his belongings in an open suitcase on the bed. He didn't reply.

Kureani frowned, walking toward him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing." He turned, sighing at her attempt to seduce him. "You might want to cover up."

She pushed him slightly, making her way between him and the suitcase. She raised her voice slightly. "You aren't supposed to leave for another week. What the hell?"

He rolled his eyes. "Things came up. This was fun while it lasted but I've got better things to do." He turned, but she caught him by the arm.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He could hear the anger in his voice.

He turned, causing her to jump. "You were a great fuck, but my band is getting ready to go on tour and I have shit to do to prepare. So thanks for letting me get my fix, now we're done here."

She slapped him. He didn't move. He simply looked toward his left. "How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are? You don't just get to throw me away like I'm nothing. I know this meant more to you, so why are you being like this?" She shoved him, banging on his chest while her voice cracked. "Stop being a pussy and talk to me."

He turned, eying her. His expression was dark and unreadable. "Your finance is at home trying to be faithful to you and you're here, being my whore. That makes you a slut Kureani." He walked toward her, towing over her frame. "You were just another fuck to me. You don't mean shit."

As he started to turn away once again, she quietly added. "He's your childhood best friend. Practically your family. So what does that make you?"

He smirked, stopping in his tracks. "It makes me an asshole. Men do it all the time. But that's the beauty in my position." He turned, making his way back toward her. He pushed her roughly against the bed. He stuck his finger inside her. She moaned slightly, already dripping. "You're still just the whore. No one gives a fuck who a man sleeps with." He rammed his fingers in and out of her.

"No, please." She panted. "It hurts." She could barely speak as he forced his fingers into her.

"You're soaked. Do you like being made to be a whore?" He leaned over her, pressing his body against her to keep her in place. "You're the little slut wife."

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded. Immediately he stopped.

He pulled away, standing up. "Pathetic." He turned, ignoring her pleading cries as he walked away, suitcase in hand. He left her a sobbing mess as he slammed the door.

There, Kureani sat on the bed, wailing into the empty room. She placed a finger against the entrance to her vagina. He had caused her some pain, and she could visibly see the blood mixed with her cum. She cried harder. For the first time since she'd been with Pein, Kureani felt guilty. She sat picturing Sasori who slept alone. Then she pictured Sakura. Maybe she'd made a mistake reuniting the two while she planned to be gone.

She silently prayed that she hadn't ruined her relationship with Sasori. He'd been so good to her, and she's treated him like garbage. She felt lonely, and instantly she regretted all her choices up to this point.

She was alone. Utterly alone. She'd confided in Pein, and he'd used her for sex. She put her entire relationship on the line to be thrown away. He was right, she was a whore. She was nothing. She had made a huge mistake.

Kureani laid down against the cold sheets of the empty hotel bed. She held a pillow tight and cried. Just what had she done.

* * *

Authors Note - short chapter, sorry. enjoy. see you guys in a few days.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Sasori declared his feelings for Sakura. The pair found themselves together daily, exploring the city and each other. They had opened up about their families, and friends. Everything except Kaito. She'd mentioned her here and there, small mentionings of a sister who resulted from a one night stand. However, talking about her family made her homesick. She missed Temari, and she missed her mother. Most of all, she missed Kaito. For the first time, Sakura actually thought of Kaito as a daughter. She imagined her future alongside Sasori. She smiled the most at the thought of Kaito having a father around. A real figure of authority, real parents. She'd be a real mother.

Although Sasori spent most of his nights at Sakura's, she refused any sexual contact. He understood of course. He knew how hard it had been for Sakura to even accept their relationship when Kureani was still in the picture. However, both individuals knew where they stood with one another. Sasori was more than content just being able to hold Sakura.

Sakura had been honest with Itachi, and he had been extremely understanding. They didn't tell Sasori about their chat that day in the cafe, but they didn't need to. Both of them knew the circumstances, and Itachi knew how much Sakura cared for Sasori and he'd never be able to compare. All in all he was happy for her. She had become a bright ray of sunshine in his life, and he refused to let their relationship falter because of that.

Things were good. There was no awkward tension, there was only love and happiness surrounding them all. Itachi and Sasori had begun spending more and more time at the studio, and Deidara enjoyed the positive atmosphere. However, none of them had head from Pein in weeks. He hadn't called, and he no longer answered his phone. They all figured that he was spending time finalizing a song list and other logistics of the tour. The trio accomplished a lot through their practices without Pein. They'd all agreed on instrumentals for small change ups and who'd be doing what during their acoustic sets.

Kureani had completely cut all communication with Sasori. He had attempted to reach out to her a few times, but she never answered. She'd posted photos here and there on her social media. Most of her photos were professional shoots where she posed completely nude, only covering herself with jewels or fragrance bottles. He knew it shouldn't, but it bothered him. She'd never even given an explanation, she'd just left him to rot. When alone, the thought sometimes haunted him. How could someone give so much time and love to just give it all up. When he thought about it, he'd remember those lonely nights he'd spent at that house. All the phone calls that were never answered, and all the time she'd give him only a few seconds a day. He wondered how he'd gotten through it before Sakura.

He stood peering through the curtain of the side stage. Today was the interview he, Itachi and Sakura had been invited for. Upon the blonde's viewing of Hinata's music video, she had insisted the trio join her on her show. The event would promote the band's tour as well as Sakura's dance studio and Hinata's new album. The studio was crammed tight with people, and they'd even provided a few extra rows of seats in front of the stage. Ino had gone all out for their interview.

"I am so excited to have you guys." Sasori turned from the curtain, and spotted Ino walking toward him. Sakura and Itachi were at her side. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a fishtail braid. She wore a black blazer that sat over a short white dress. Her feet were covered in black booties, with heels at least four inches high. She stood a solid three inches over Sakura. "Almost ready Sasori?" She beamed at him.

He nodded, smiling at the group. He couldn't help but stare at Sakura who wore a dark blue hi-low dress covered in a pink floral print. The dress hung off her shoulders, and fell just above her knee in the front, and pooled at her feet behind her. She wore pink heels that matched the pink flowers perfectly. Her hair fell in large curls down her back, and her eyes were lined beautiful in deep blue, black and visible silver glitter. She looked beautiful.

"Great." Ino turned and walked backwards, making sure the group followed. "So I'm going to start out with Itachi and Sasori and we're gonna talk about the album and the internet drama, and then we're gonna bring you out!" Ino smiled at Sakura. "I love that dress by the way, it's gorgeous on you!"

"Thank you!" Sakura giggled. "Bringing up finding the mystery woman?" She winked.

"Duh, my viewers love some drama." She stuck her tongue out and motioned to three recliners just off stage. "You guys can chill here before I introduce you all." She motioned to brunette woman who held a clipboard and wore a headset. "That's Tenten, she'll give you direction about when to come on out. Also if you need anything don't hesitate to ask her. She's great." The blonde turned to her and smiled. "Alright, make yourselves comfortable I have to get ready!" With that she turned on her heels and made her way toward Tenten who pointed out toward the audience. The two woman walked away as they continued talking.

"I'm really anxious." Sakura rubbed her arm. The sentence caught both men off guard.

"Why?" Itachi asked from the couch. She still stood, looking toward the bit of audience that she could see.

"I-I uh." She stammered and quickly sat down. "I think this means that I really am famous or something because I've only ever watched talk shows, not been on them. And it's really weird and there's a ton of people." She leaned back and sighed. "On tv this place looks way smaller than it really is."

Sasori chuckled. "Oh I know. Their camera work is insane because this studio actually sits about nine hundred, and it looks like there's maybe like two hundred at most."

Sakura turned to him and punched his arm. He yelped. "That is not helping at all."

Itachi smiled. "Just look right at Ino, or right at one of us. It helps you forget there's so many people here."

The pinkette smiled, taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

Suddenly Ino was back and the group found themselves surrounded by the backstage crew. The lights dimmed slightly, music began playing and Ino walked onto stage with enough confidence that even Sakura felt better. The entire audience began cheering and the room rumbled with their excitement. She stood in the middle of the stage and smiled as the crowd carried on cheering.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the way these people reacted for Ino. She didn't understand how the blonde woman was so humble and kind when these people loved her. Not to mention, she was stunning. From her perfect blonde hair to her voluptuous body. In the back of her mind she compared herself with the blonde, and wondered if Sasori had ever thought about her like this. Her mind calmed when she felt a hand atop hers, and she looked to Sasori who smiled, watching the stage. She calmed, absorbing his touch.

"Good morning Goldenrod!" Ino's voice boomed through the audience hall and once again the screaming began. The pinkette figured that she must be wearing a microphone over her ear because suddenly she spoke louder than the audience. "I SAID GOOOOOOD MORNING GOLDENROD!" She stuck her arms up and waved as the audience erupted once again.

"She's got so much stage presence, they're eating her up." Itachi's voice was barely audible over the rest of the noise. Sakura watched him as he stared at her. He was in complete awe.

"Alright, now I have got a super awesome show lined up for you guys today. In fact, I think you're going to be completely star struck when you see who is joining us today." She paused, basking in the light. "Now, these last few months have been one heck of a ride for one of our local up and coming bands. In fact, there's been a mystery woman. There's been matching tattoos. There's been some dancing. There's a new album in the works, and there's a tour next month." The crowd cheered and collectively gasped. "I'd like you to all help me give a huge Goldenrod welcome to Itachi and Sasori of Akatsuki!" She began clapping.

"You're both up!" Tenten gave a thumbs up and smiled. One by one Sasori and Itachi stood up and made their way out onto the stage. The crowd went wild for them. There were screams and cheers and Sakura couldn't help but smile. These two were so in their element and she could tell by their body language as they both walked onto that stage and one by one embrace Ino.

As the crowd continued cheering, the group made their way toward the central platform where Ino's chair and a small couch stood. Altogether they sat, and slowly the crowd quieted. "Thanks guys for coming, as you can tell you're both crowd favorites." Whistles came from the audience and Itachi winked. "How are you both?" She leaned forward and place her elbows on her knees.

Sasori looked to Itachi. The raven haired man started. "Well, what can I say? I'm great. Things are really going well for not only myself but the band as well."

Sasori nodded. "Same here. We've been working so hard to perfect everything for this tour. It's just under a month away and we're getting really excited. We're all putting so much time and effort in and it's so rewarding."

Ino smiled. "Now I know all the songs aren't out yet, but can you tell us your favorites?"

Sasori chuckled. "That's easy. My favorite is a song that I wrote called You've Haunted Me All My Life. It's really slow and haunting and it still gives me chills when I stop and listen to it."

"Are you the lead vocalist on this track?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Mine is definitely Gold Rush. It's another one where Sasori sings the lead, but it's really upbeat and most of the time the more upbeat songs are out of his comfort zones. But when he wrote this song, Ino I swear he ran into the studio and was like, 'guys, I got it. I wrote a fun one that I actually love' and he is always so skeptical of his skills."

The crowd cooed. Ino smiled, "You guys have the best bromance it's so sweet."

Sasori chuckled. "Well, I grew up with Pein so it was always me and him but these last few years he's always working with his dad on the business aspects so he's not around as much. It's really given us a chance to bond."

Ino sat back. "So, fast forward to after the tour. What are your plans? Will there be another new album?"

The redhead sighed. "Well, we've all talked about it and we've come to an agreement to take some time to step back and enjoy. The last few years have really been go go go and with us constantly in the spotlight it gets to be really exhausting. So I think we're all gonna take some time to live and be with our families."

Itachi nodded. "Especially when it's been album after album. We've really got to take some time to develop before we can even think about producing more. Not to mention, I think our fans will really appreciate new music that's not forced you know?"

Ino smiled. "I completely understand. You know, I think something that people often forget is that even though you're famous, you're still a person. We still have lives that revolve around something completely different than just our day jobs. It really is an ongoing issue. But I think that taking a step back and having time to yourselves is also really healthy and a good move for your futures." The crowd cheered in agreeance. "Now, I hear that you've both taken up dancing?" She laughed. "How did that happen?"

Sasori blushed, and Itachi chuckled. "Well, I actually did dance when I was younger. I did it all the time actually. My dream was to grow up and be a professional dancer."

Sasori bit his lip. "Well uh, after my last time on this show there was an internet search I guess, to find the," He used air quotations with his fingers, "mystery woman. Well, we've since reconnected."

Ino turned toward the audience and smiled. "Can you please help me bring out our third and final guest, Sakura Haruno?"

At the mention of her name, the entire audience screamed. Tenten gave her the thumbs up and slowly the pinkette walked out onto the stage. At the sight of her, the screams were almost as loud as when Ino came out. She couldn't help but smile brightly and wave. She felt an overwhelming rush of joy and adrenaline.

Slowly Ino made her way to Sakura, and together the two shared a laugh. The blonde whispered into her ear, out of range of the mic, "They love you." Upon that, Sakura turned and caught the woman in an embrace. They shared a moment before walking toward the platform side by side.

Sasori and Itachi both made room for Sakura, by letting her take the middle. She sat and smiled. Ino sat back down. "Thank you for joining us today Sakura. As you heard, you have plenty of fans here." Ino motioned toward the crowd and once again they began screaming.

The pinkette smiled. "It's really an honor. Thank you to all of you, and thank you Ino for having me."

Ino smiled, nodding. "Thank you for coming! You've been in the city for awhile now, what all have you been doing?"

She sat back and relaxed slightly. "Well, it's been almost five months and I've made money teaching dance classes. I'm completely booked for the next two and a half months. All the spots in each session are completely filled. I've been renting a townhouse, and it's become my own little home away from home." She looked toward Sasori, then at Itachi. "Plus I've made a ton of friends and it's been really awesome how accepting everyone is."

"How did you decide to start holding classes?"

Sakura smiled, continuing with ease. "Well, in order to stay I needed some type of income, and it was really the easiest thing I could think of. With the dance studio back home we're pretty set off, so I borrowed some money from my mom and I put a security deposit down on the first place I could find, and then I started looking into local studios. When I found the hall, I was really shocked when they offered to let me have classes for free. The owner Anko has been really supportive. My being there brought in a lot of talent and she recruited people for her dance studio really easily. I've been able to pay my mom back and I've even helped Anko with renovations in the studio. All in all it's really been an incredible experience and I'm so blessed to have been brought here."

Ino smiled, she was intrigued by her story. "What made you decide to stay in the first place?"

"Hinata asked me to dance for her, for one of her music videos." In the back of her mind she knew what Ino was pushing for.

The blonde smiled and turned toward her audience. "Of course you've all seen the video right? It's pure perfection." The crowd cheered. "If you'll all take a second to look under your chairs…" She paused and watched as every single person reached down. "You'll find your own autographed copy of Hinata's new album!" Once again everyone cheered. When they died down, Ino sat back again. "So tell me about the video. How did it happen?"

"Funny story." Itachi laughed, causing Sasori to smile and Sakura to giggle. "So Hinata recruited both me and Sakura. I'd gone to school for dance when I was younger. It happened really suddenly actually. She invited me and Sakura over, and she played a song and we danced and there was instant chemistry. I was really impressed with myself because dancing with someone who's been doing it as long as Sakura has was pretty intimidating, but I was able to keep up with her and I knew right then and there we were gonna do this."

Sasori cut in, "Then during their first run he tripped over a cord and dropped." He and Sakura began to burst with laughter. "He thought he broke his ankle and they had to take him to the hospital.

Itachi slapped his knee, laughing. "Turns out it was only a sprain."

Sakura wiped a small tear from her eyes. She was still giggling. "I had to teach the entire routine to Sasori in like four hours and it was insane."

"To be fair, she dumbed down the choreography a lot for me!" He smiled. "It still looked great for how minimal my part was, but she still did great in the time we had."

By the look on Ino's face, Sakura could tell she enjoyed seeing them together. She smiled deeply, watching the trio continue to laugh. "Sakura, I wanted to ask… what was the most difficult part of being here?"

Slowly the group stopped laughing. The pinkette took a large breath and sighed. "The hardest part would have to be leaving my mom. She's really been my rock and I made a promise to her when I left that I'd call or video chat everyday, but sometimes my sessions run late and I don't get to talk to her every day. Especially with her running the studio back home. I mean this is the first time in a long time that I haven't gotten to see her and talk to her daily and it's really taken a toll on me."

Ino's smile softened. "What would you tell her if she was here right now?"

"I'd thank her." Sakura choked slightly. Sasori placed a hand on her back. "I didn't know what I would be like on my own, but I think to think that I've done pretty decently here and I never knew how much watching her had effected me. She taught me to be strong, and I just am so thankful for her."

"Well, I think she'd really appreciate that." She turned toward the audience, and a spotlight shined in the back corner of the room where a blonde woman sat. "What do you think Tsunade?"

Sakura froze and her eyes widened. There in the spotlight stood her mother, who wore a black pantsuit. Her hair was down and her makeup done. Slowly she made her way out of the isle and down the steps. Instantly Sakura was on her feet running toward her mother. Just at the edge of the stage the two embraced and the crowd went wild once again. The pinkette pulled away slightly, "Mom what are you doing here?"

Tsunade sniffled as she wiped Sakura's eyes. "Sasori invited me to come out. He said he thought you needed some mom time." Once again the women embraced.

"Alright folks, we're going to take a commercial break and we'll be back with a new visitor afterward. Make sure to stay tuned to see Sakura and Itachi perform a dance routine to a song off the new album, never before released!" The with that the lights brightened, and the crew quickly made their way onto the stage.

* * *

Authors Note - hope you all enjoyed this chapter. currently re-evaluating my life after the backlash of last chapter. xoxo ~


	15. Chapter 15

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Sakura could barely contain herself as she clung to her mother's side. Questions flooded her mind, and she couldn't keep them inside. "How did you get here? How did you know? Where's Kaito? How is the studio, how are you? How's Temari? How long have you had this planned?" She didn't breathe between questions.

Tsunade held a finger to her daughter's lips. She smiled, kneeling down before Sakura who was now sitting on the couch off stage. "Sasori called the studio, he asked for me and he told me that you needed some mom time. He called about two weeks ago, and we've been in contact ever since." Tsunade placed her hand against Sakura's cheek, the pinkette holding it tight against her skin. "Kaito is fine, she's staying with Temari who's got a nice boyfriend. They come for dinner once a week. The studio is fine, Shizune is in charge and I've got the next week cleared out. I miss you a lot but I'm here now, and oh my dear how I've missed you." She leaned in and Sakura mirrored her. They held each other tight. Neither woman spoke, yet they both cried while basking in the presence of one another.

Slowly Sasori walked toward the women. He smiled, and shoved a hand in his pocket. Tsunade finally pulled away, and pushed herself up from the ground. Sasori bit his lip and spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you Tsunade."

The blonde opened her arms and captured the redhead, embracing him tightly. "Thank you so much Sasori." She pulled away, hands against his arms at his side. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She turned and caught the gaze of Itachi. "And you," She walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for getting my daughter to dance again. I can't remember the last time she actually looked happy to dance."

Itachi smiled, wrapping an arm around Tsunade. "She's an awesome woman, and so very talented. I could never have had a better partner. I'm truly grateful."

Tsunade smiled, whispering in his ear, "You really know how to sugar a woman up."

"Thank you." Sasori felt Sakura embrace his arm and squeeze his arm tightly. He turned slightly, taking in the pure joy that filled her expression. He smiled and returned her squeeze.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on Ino's face, her braid fell against her shoulder and fell down out of the sight of the camera. She smiled, her eyes a pale green. "Now, what you've all been waiting for. After the emotional reunion, we now have Sakura and Itachi dancing to a brand new song off the album. For the first time ever, here is '60 & Punk.'

The camera panned to the stage, where Sasori sat on the far left of the stage. Before him sat a large black piano. He sat staring at the keys, taking a deep breath. Just to the right of the stage stood Sakura who wore a tight red leotard that fell to her thighs in a small ruffle. It gave the appearance of a short red dress. Asori keyed the opening notes to the song. Slowly Sakura stood up, ilingating her body so that she stretched tall. Her arms moved away from her body, giving the illusion she was pushing something away. From the far side of the stage, Itachi emerged from behind the curtain and held his and out to Sakura. With elegance he seemed to float across the stage. He ended behind Sakura, embracing her. "There's nothing funny about you slipping away. It's nothing funny how you're spending your days." Sakura circled out of his arms and stood tightly against his back. "But you're laughing like a kid at a carnival." As Itachi turned, Sakura turned the opposite way. He couldn't see her, suddenly he shook his head. Slowly he began to walk away. "I watched you stumbling 'round the dusty town." As he moved, he looked toward the audience, searching. "I heard your bottle talking way to loud." Sakura looked toward him, her expression in agony.

Slowly she danced after him, stopping just out of reach. "As the Federales tried to hunt you down." She slowly backed away. "For something you can't remember what was about." He turned suddenly, catching her and they began. His hand at her side, they moved in perfect sync. "The curtain falls to applause and the band plays you off, the band plays you off." Sakura turned away, and Itachi pulled her back toward him causing her to spin. He's a superhero growing bored with no one to save anymore." Upon her final spin, she landed, stretching one leg out. She turned toward Itachi, holding onto him for dear life.

When he paused, she lowered her leg. He trailed in the other direction. He spun, capturing the audience with his expression. I used to watched you on the late night scene. The timely rescue of a metal teen." He leaped, spun and then leaped again. His arms reached for something, anything. "Six strings were strumming rhythm and lead. That hadn't occurred to me." Suddenly Sakura was at his side. He turned to her and smiled, "When I met you I was twenty two. Trying so hard to play it cool." She leaped and instantly he spun her in the air. Her body looked so graceful as she slowly made her way down his body. He caught her bridal style, the two staring intensely into each other's eyes. They looked as though they would share a kiss. "But there was so much that I needed to say, and nothing came out the right way."

Sakura fell into a split, before Itachi pulled her up quickly and she slowly tumbled away from him in a fit of cartwheels and leaps. "The curtain falls to applause and the band plays you off, the band plays you off. He's just a superhero growing bored, with no one to save anymore." Itachi leaped toward her, but suddenly turned as if looking lost. He raised a hand to his eyes and began to search once again. Now that Sakura had exited the stage, Itachi reached to the ceiling and spun. He leaped, and then fell into a roll across the ground. Upon his landing, he then completed two cartwheels, searching the stage backwards and forwards for Sakura. "The curtain falls to applause and the band plays you off, the band plays you off. He's a superhero growing bored with no one to save anymore."

When he landed, he finally gave up and made his way over to the piano. He reached behind it and pulled out a small stool and a beer bottle. Although empty, he took a large swig and leaned against the piano. "There's nothing elegant in being a drunk. It's nothing righteous being 60 and punk." Slowly Sakura emerged from the curtains. She made her way to Itachi and patted him on the back. He turned and she stepped backwards. Every move Itachi made, she mirrored. "But when you're looking in the mirror do you see that kid that she used to be?" With each step Itachi took forward, she took one back. "Broke and working in a record store. Daydreaming about the upcoming tour. Were you happier when you were poor?" They finally touched hands, Itachi gaped. "Were you happier when you were poor?"

Together they moved perfectly across the dance floor. "The curtain falls to applause and the band plays you off, the band plays you off. He's a superhero growing bored with no one to save anymore. The curtain falls to applause and the band plays you off, the band plays you off. He's a superhero growing bored with no one to save anymore." As the music slowed, Sakura fell to the splits once more. This time Itachi towered over her and looked her in the eyes.

The music stopped and the room went silent. Suddenly the room erupted in thunderous applause. Each and every audience member stood on their feet clapping. Itachi held out his arm and slowly pulled Sakura up. Together they bowed. Slowly they walked toward Sasori. Grasping hands, they all bowed once more. Smiling and laughing, the trio stood basking in the praise.

* * *

Sakura Haruno laid on her bed, telling Tsunade everything that had happened in the past months she'd been there. Tsunade currently sat with her arms over the back of Sakura's makeup chair. Her chin sat atop her hands as her yellow eyes darted from the closet to Sakura and then back again.

"So I've been making pretty good money there, it's really awesome honestly. And she's so great with letting me hold my classes." Sakura paused. "Mom, what are you looking at?"

The pinkette turned and eyed the closet. Multiple shirts that weren't hers hung beside frilly pink dresses. Large shoes sat beside her heels. "Has Sasori been staying here?"

"I - uh." She stammered.

Tsunade smiled. "Listen, as your mom I do feel the need to remind you that he is an engaged man. But, he's a very nice young man at that. I trust your judgement and I believe in you to know what you're doing."

The pinkette's emerald eyes dimmed slightly. "He's leaving Kureani. He told me he loved me mom, and I think we're going to really make it this time." She paused and pressed her hand against the empty side where Sasori slept. "I haven't slept with him… I can't. Every time things get hot and heavy I think about Kureani and instantly it all goes away."

Tsunade clicked her tongue and stood up. Slowly he made her way over to the bed and sat beside Sakura. "Has it strained anything between you two?" The place a gentle hand on her daughters back.

"I know where he stands with her, and where I stand with him. I haven't even told him I love him back." She sighed.

"Do you honey?" Tsunade's voice soothed Sakura's tense body.

Slowly the pinkette turned toward her mother. "With every fiber of my being mom. Being with him, it's like being home. With him I'm safe, and I just feel complete. That hole that's been there all these years, mom it's gone."

"You know, when he called me I was extremely skeptical." Tsunade grimaced. "All I could think of was this boy who broke my daughter's heart, who was the son of my granddaughter. He knew nothing about us, and he ripped you away from me once." She softened. "And then I remembered that you chose to leave, and I felt this pain. He spoke so highly of you, and there was such tender honesty in his words and I felt that same pain that I did when you left. Because I know you left to follow your heart, and you ended up almost killing yourself in the process once." She turned with tearful eyes toward Sakura. "And here you were leaving to follow your heart again and I just wanted to grab you and hold you because I didn't want you to go through that again. I just wanted to protect you honey. But when I heard him out and listened to him, it was like listening to a son. It came to easily, and I could feel his love for you."

"Mom." Sakura laid a hand atop Tsunade's.

"I always believed in you. But you always said that you wanted to better yourself. And here you are. You found love in dance again and it's all thanks to him Saku. He makes you a better person, and that's all I could ever ask for. Someone to treat my daughter with nothing but love. To give me daughter pure happiness. And for that I am so damn thankful for that kid."

"I'm scared to tell him that I love him." Sakura bit her lip and stared at the window. "If I tell him how I feel then that gives him the power to break me. What if you were right all along?"

"Sakura, this is the one time in my life that I hope I was dead wrong. The thing you have to learn is that with love, telling someone how you feel is giving them the power to break you, but trusting them not to. Because you know they never would." Tsunade smiled. "Don't rush to, but I think you should tell him."

* * *

Sasori sat out stretched on the roof of Club Ichiraku. He sat next to Itachi who strummed at the strings on his guitar. The two had reserved the roof for the night to ensure that they got a nice of rest and relaxation after the events of the day.

After the recording of Ino's show, the two received a message from Pein saying that he was on his way home and practice would start tomorrow. They also know that he was a tyrant before live performances. Preparing for a tour had been a nightmare they'd been slowly coming to terms with. Sasori decided that he'd spend much needed friend time with Itachi while Sakura spent time with her mother. Afterward he'd return to his bed and snuggle Sakura until work called him away the next morning.

That was until Pein opened the door with a slam. It was then and there that all hell broke loose.

The orange haired man currently stood over Sasori. "What the fuck have you done?"

Already annoyed, Sasori stood up so that he was face to face with Pein. "What's that supposed to mean? You've been gone for months and suddenly you come back and decide to be a dick head?"

When the anger on Pein's face began to show, Itachi stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He was outnumbered. He bit his tongue, deciding how to proceed. "Kureani knows. She knows you've been with Sakura. And you've fucked us all over."

He froze. "What?"

Itachi felt his sudden shock and went on. "How the hell would you know what Kureani knows? She hasn't talked to him in months. She hasn't really talked to him since she decided to do that slutty shoot."

Pein had prepared this the whole trip home. "Someone sent her the footage anonymously. Of you and Sakura together, and she called me to ask me about it. I told her I hadn't been in touch with you, and she sent it to me. She's been a mess."

Sasori didn't speak, he didn't breathe.

"She's the one who decided to leave Sasori." Itachi was visibly upset. "She could have called him, but instead she ran to you." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you? His fucking keeper? Seems weird to me she ran to you instead of straight to Sasori."

Pein pushed back and stepped a mere few inches away from Itachi. "Maybe because she was too hurt to face him. He'd probably lie. She left and he just decides to cheat on her when they're engaged? What a shitty guy."

Itachi had heard enough. In one swift movement he landed a punch to Pein's jaw. He stumbled backwards and just barely caught himself before lunging back toward him. Sasori jumped to defend Itachi just in time to catch a knee to his groin. "Fuck." He moaned and dropped to the ground.

Pein spat blood and Itachi dropped to Sasori's side. He glared at Pein who shook his head. He wore a smug expression. "The worst part is that she cut her deal short so that she could come home to try fix things with you. Now all she has to come home to is a shit show made by you. All because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants." He spat once again, but this time it landed on Sasori's leg. "She's coming to the send off concert in three weeks. That means you have three weeks to clean up the mess you created."

Sasori coughed. He slapped Itachi's hand away. "Go to hell Pein. Why the fuck should I listen to you?"

He'd planned for this too. "Well genius, didn't Kureani help you write almost everything on this new album? If you fucked her over and she's got a lawyer involved, she'll sue you for everything you own. Everything we have. You'll ruin us all. She could send you to jail for not crediting her."

Sasori sat up, holding his stomach. He felt as though he could vomit any second. "There was no written agreement."

"Oh yes there was." Pein crossed his arms triumphantly. "Jiraiya makes everyone who he produces with, writes with and makes any kind of music with sign contracts. When you decided to write with her, she signed a contract with Jiraiya. You're fucked Sasori. And you're going to take us all down with you." He smiled. "I refuse to let you tear me down." He walked toward the door. "Practice tomorrow. We're scrapping half the list and I'm adding my music. I won't let your whiny songs ruin this tour." With that he left.

"Sasori don't listen to this. He's bluffing. There's something weird going on." Itachi reached out to help Sasori stand.

He slapped Itachi's hand away again. "Jiraiya is his dad, he knows more about the business aspect than me. He's got no reason to lie about that." He finally stood up, falling into a table for support. "I just… I wanna know how the fuck she got that video. How long she's known, how long she's been planning this…"

Itachi stayed on his knees, facing the cement. "Sasori you know this isn't right." When the red head didn't reply, he went on. "What about Sakura? You love her. You can't hurt her. I won't let you."

Sasori turned slightly, his expression was blank. "I'm going to milk these last few weeks for everything I can. I want to make her the happiest she can be before I make her hate me Itachi."

"I refuse to let you do this."

"I refuse to fuck you all over. If we lose everything, all the money." Sasori turned, he was pale. "I won't have our failure on me Itachi. I won't us being broke with nothing to our names on me. I can't do that."

Itachi stood, he was shouting now. "So you're just going to let Pein come back and ruin you? You're going to let him walk all over you just like that?"

"He always knew what was best for me." Sasori's voice cracked. "I can't repay him ever for the things he did for me growing up. I have to do this."

"What about me?" Itachi begged.

Sasori turned away and slowly limped toward the exit. "You're a good friend Itachi. You'll get the girl now."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Sasori laid facing the ceiling. The shadows from outside danced in the pale moonlight. He turned his head toward Sakura, who slept peacefully. As gentle as possible, he turned toward her and pushed the hair from the side of her face. Slowly he ran his fingers against her glossy cheeks. The pinkette smiled slightly, before letting out a slight snore. Sasori smiled breathing in her scent. He wished to pause this moment forever. It was so peaceful, so _right_.

Sighing, Sasori turned and pulled on a pair of pants that he pulled from the closet floor. Quietly he walked toward the door, turning to eye Sakura one more time before leaving. He smiled, making his way toward the hallway. Silently he closed the door behind him. He made his way through the house, down toward the kitchen. He paused when he was greeted by Tsunade, who was wrapped in a fluffy pink robe.

She held a wine glass in her hand. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought you guys were out for the night."

Sasori crossed his arms, attempting to cover his body. He blushed and looked away awkwardly. "Same, I uh- thought you were asleep."

Tsunade smiled and untied her robe. Beneath it she wore a sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. She offered the robe to Sasori who grabbed it and tried furiously to get it on. "I'm literally old enough to be your mother and I'm a dance teacher. I've seen a million torsos before Sasori." She laughed. "You have no reason to be embarrassed."

He sighed, pulling the robe into place. He pulled the tight and tied it into a bow. "I know, I guess I'm just not really used to having other people around you know?" He posed awkwardly against the doorframe. "Do I look good in pink?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Very masculine and handsome." She took a sip from her glass. "So what are you doing awake so late?"

"I could ask you the same." Sasori reached for a glass on the nearest shelf and sat across from Tsunade.

She poured him a glass. "I couldn't sleep. I don't sleep as well these days. I guess that's what happens when you get old." She took another swig. "Well, that and I'm used to working all hours of the day. Relaxing is weird, and really not for me."

The red head smiled. "How was your first day here?" He emptied his glass and motioned for more.

Tsunade opened the bottle and poured him another glass. She didn't close it this time. "Eventful. Emotional, but really really needed." She smiled and eyed the man before her. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Sasori stared at his half empty glass. "You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for your daughter." He bit his lip. "She means everything to me." When Tsunade didn't reply, he shifted his gaze and stared into her eyes. "I know you probably think our situation is really shitty but-"

"Stop." She raised a hand. "This situation with you, your fiance and my daughter… it has nothing to do with me. You don't owe me an explanation and I'm in no place to judge. As a mother I can only support the decisions Sakura makes. And I support the decisions of those who she cares deeply for." She reached for Sasori's hand. "I believe in you, and you've proven to me that you are more than enough for Sakura." Her voice cracked slightly. "I also truly believe that your parents would be so proud of you."

He froze. Tears stung his eyes, and he found himself unable to speak. For the first time in his life, someone told him that his parents would be proud. For the first time in his life he wondered what his parents would think. Immediately he felt sick. "T-Thank you." As hard as he tried, he couldn't blink away the tears that fell down his cheeks.

Tsunade finished her glass and placed it in the sink. Before leaving, she placed a hand on Sasori's shoulder. He relaxed slightly, but he didn't stop crying. She smiled making her way toward the spare bedroom.

* * *

Kureani sat with her arms crossed, staring at her laptop screen. Her face was blank, but her eyes were dark and firey. On her screen, yesterday's episode of Good Morning Goldenrod. Her perfectly polished nails tapped against her silk robe. As the episode went on, her expression grew more and more angry. When Sakura and Ino initially embraced one another, she looked away shaking her head. "That fucking bitch."

Shifting positions every so often, Kureani's annoyance was very clear. When the episode ended, the woman walked toward her balcony and stared through the glass doors. She held a wine glass in her hand, and she gripped it tightly. To herself she began, "It was always Ino and me. She was supposed to be my best friend, and here she is practically trying to get those two together." She stomped back and forth, finally throwing her glass against the wall. Red wine streaked the perfectly pristine white walls.

"I'll show you what real friendship is. I'll show you what it means to fuck me over." Kureani stomped back to her computer and opened her media files. She selected a video from a few months ago, and attached to an email. The body read, "To my dearest best friend :) thanks for nothing!" Quickly she hit send and pursed her lips. She turned her chair toward the glass doors, and reached for the bottle of wine. Drinking directly from the bottle, she smiled to herself.

* * *

Ino sat in her pajamas, reading the comments on her social media page. Yesterday's photo of her, Itachi, Sasori and Sakura had gone viral and the comment sections had been full of nothing but love. She smiled reading their positive posts about love and friendship, and she rejoiced in their thoughts of surprising Sakura with a visit from her mother.

Suddenly, Ino received a notification for an email from Kureani. "Weird," She whispered to herself. The blonde hadn't spoken to her friend since she left for her modeling job. Ino clicked the notification, and was brought to a screen where the email filled her entire screen. The email read, "To my dearest best friend :) thanks for nothing." Ino scowled and clicked the attachment link. "What the hell?"

Immediately, a video opened up. The video was dark, and the blonde could barely make out what was happening. She paused the video, turning up her volume and expanding the video over the entire screen. She resumed.

Kureani walked toward the screen, into dim light. She untied the knot holding her robe in place, and instantly the silk robe fell to the ground, exposing her naked body. Suddenly, arms encircled her, and she leaned forward. Out of frame, Kureani could be heard moaning. Slowly, the camera began turning toward the woman, and slowly orange hair became visible. In full view, Kureani rode Pein's cock. She moaned loudly, into the open room.

Pein continued to thrust loudly into the woman. She bent forward, unable to keep herself up as Pein's fingers gripped tightly into her hips. Her voice came in mere squeaks. When she couldn't keep herself up anymore, Pein leaned forward and practically pushed himself on top of Kureani on the floor. Once again they were out of view.

"Tell me what you want." Pein growled. His arm reached for the camera, and he placed it so that they were in full view again.

Kureani panted as Pein's fingers moved slowly in and out of her. "I want to be your little whore." She lifted her pelvis, forcing him deeper into her.

"Mmm, I love my little slave." He leaned over her, slapping her roughly. Almost instantly a hand print appeared on her cheek. He grasped at her throat and spit into her mouth. She swallowed and moaned once again.

Once again, Pein began thrust against her. We went hard and deep, while keeping his hand against her throat. She kept her hands wrapped around his wrist as she coughed and moaned. "Oh fuck, oh fuck." She repeated that phrase over and over.

After spending some time like that, Pein quickly flipped Sakura onto her knees, and he began to thrust hard into her back side. While he did so, he kept a finger tight against her clit. "Come for me." His voice was low and deep, and Kureani obeyed. Slowly she began to drip. She moaned loudly and could barely keep herself up anymore. Her body went limp and Pein kept thrusting. She barely moved now, but she stayed vocal. He pulled out, then stuck his cock back into her vagina. He gripped onto her breasts, then slapped her ass over and over causing her to yelp. "How bad do you want my come baby?"

He flipped over back over on her back and pinched her nipples. "Ugh Pein, please come in me. I need you." With that he began pounding against her harder than before. His moans grew louder and louder. Then finally, he pushed into her one last time and let out a long groan.

He grabbed the camera after a few seconds, turning the flash on. "Push it out for me baby." Very visibly, red marks had grown on her inner thighs and her lower lips. Slowly Pein's white load began to drip from her opening. "That's right." He wiped it with his fingers, and leaned over Kureani, pushing his fingers deep into her mouth. She gagged, sucking on his fingers.

Slowly he pulled out, moving back to show her pelvis again. He slapped her hard, forcing her to yell out. "Who's pussy is this?" He grabbed her tightly, and she yelped again.

"Yours daddy." Kureani panted, her voice almost gone.

With that, the video ended. Ino sat in shock, staring at the computer screen. Yes she knew what she had just witnessed, but she was in simple disbelief. Then it hit, the betrayal. That pain. Instantly the blonde was up on her feet in the bathroom, aiming her vomit in the toilet. Tears stung her eyes as she lost the contents of her stomach. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Miss Yamanaka?" Asuma's voice faintly rang through the room. "Ino?" He was behind her, holding her hair.

"Don-" Another round came and went. She was a sobbing mess now. "Asuma, what's wrong with me?" The question came without thought.

Within seconds, Asuma was on the ground, cradling Ino in his chest. "What on earth are you talking about?" He stroked her blonde hair as she wailed into his chest. She smelled of apples, sweet fruits. The woman sat on his lap, cradled in his arms clutching tightly to his shirt. He couldn't help but smile, but with that he felt guilty. He'd had feelings for this woman as long as he could remember, and here he sat feeling happiness in her pain.

"I just don't understand Asuma." Her voice was quiet, ripping him from his thoughts.

"Understand what?" He had returned to the caretaker mode. His fingers toyed with her blonde locks.

Softly she began, "Kureani sent me a video of her and Pein." She choked. "A full pornographic video.. And I don't know why. But I thought she was my best friend Asuma. She knew how I felt about him." She struggled to speak. "What did I do?"

He sighed, pulling tighter against her. "Sometimes when people are unhappy with themselves, they project that unhappiness onto others. Perhaps it isn't what you did, but what she's thinking." His words came in a parental manner, as if talking to a child. Was this all he was to her? A butler?

"If Sasori knew, it would destroy him." She was quiet, her shakes had subsided.

His chin fell onto her head, she relaxed against him. "Will you tell him?"

Slowly, Ino moved from his grasp. He held a hand firmly against her legs, helping her to stand. Clutching to his arm, she leaned against the doorframe. "I couldn't face him." She turned slightly to face Asuma, who stood relatively close. "I will tell him, but I can't yet. I-I don't even know where I would begin." She frowned, unable to meet his gaze. "You've never judged me, why aren't you now? Normally you'd tell me what to do."

The man sighed, placing his hand against the frame above Ino's head. "This is a decision you need to make on your own. I trust you will do the right thing, you always do." He noticed that Ino's fingers clung to his free wrist.

"Take me to bed Asuma." Her pale eyes met his. "I'm afraid that I feel very sick. I don't trust myself walking."

He smiled. "Let me help you-"

"Carry me." She leaned into him. When he didn't move, she repeated. "Carry me Asuma."

With the care of a new mother, Asuma cupped Ino into his arms. He carried bridal style to her bed, and placed her gently atop the drawn sheets. He pulled the comforter up, covering her. She watched him with an intense stare. He chuckled, "What?"

She grabbed his arm, "Stay with me."

He stopped. "Ino-"

"Lay next to me, and take care of me. Don't leave me alone. Please." It wasn't a demand, but not a question either. Asuma turned, switching the nearby light off. As asked, he walked around to the other side of Ino's bed and sat down. He sat in the dark, uncertain of what to do next. Finally, he laid down against the cold blankets.

"Ar-" He paused. "Are you sure this is okay?"

He felt the bed shake beside him. He could feel her stare, she was now facing him. Ever so slowly, Ino moved toward him. She maneuvered into the crook of his body, her head against his chest. "Only if this is okay."

He smiled. Slowly he moved his arm so that is was tucked firmly around her. His stomach danced when she laid her arm across him. Although she was beneath the blankets and he above, he felt her body warmth. "It's more than okay." His fingers traced her bare arm. After five minutes she began to snore softly.

Asuma finally drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

One week had passed since Pein had come back, and practice sessions had been more than stressful. There has been constant tension between everyone expect Deidara, who had been completely unaware of the situation. The group currently resided at Sannin Theatre, where they'd play their farewell show in two weeks. From now until the concert, they'd play here to ensure they were ready to play live. Although the stage was huge, it wasn't big enough for the mess that was Itachi, Sasori and Pein.

"All right, we're opening with Deadman, so I want to run the first pre-chorus into the chorus. Let's do this strong, and Sasori make sure we blend well." He looked Sasori up and down. "I'm not kidding, I don't want your high pitch to overthrow the melody." With that he turned toward the microphone. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

With that, everyone started. It was loud and it forced the ground to shake beneath them. Pein smiled and turned to Sasori, nodding his head in approval. The redhead simply rolled his eyes and stared forward. His guitar was strong, very clean. The sound blended perfectly. "I won't be strong, least not for long. What's a cryptic, tell me what's your secret? Come get your fix, just whisper it we'll all keep living in the secret sin." Sasori came in with his overtones and sang so that it was just barely audible above the music. Together they began singing, "Set me world on fire, cause I wanna watch-" Pein stopped as Sasori finished, "It burn, burn."

"I shouldn't be hearing you over me." Itachi and Deidara stopped, Itachi rolling his eyes. "All I can hear is your loud mouth. You aren-"

"I'm barely even singing." Sasori cut him off. "You're being a fucking monster. I'm literally singing as quietly as I can."

"Well excuse me." Pein took three steps toward Sasori. "I'm the one who wrote this song I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm talking about."

"Well I'm the one who wrote this entire fucking album that we're supposed to be headlining but instead you want to cut half my songs and open the damn show with your song." By now Sasori was yelling.

"Raise your voice to me again Sa-" Itachi now stood before Pein. He stood three inches taller. The two were now face to face. "I suggest you walk your happy ass back to the front of that stage before you do something you regret."

Pein scowled, taking time before finally turning away. From the back of the stage Deidara asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Sasori turned away, "Just some band tension."

"If this is just tension, then wow we're a goddamn mess."

Pein took a deep breath. "Let's start at the same spot. Five, six, seven, eight." They began again. The music sounded the same, but when they reached the chorus Sasori didn't open his mouth. Instead he just let Pein sing it the way he wanted. When they reached the end, Pein smiled. "That was the best that's sounded. Alright, let's play the whole thing."

They did just that. Sasori only sang the parts where he sang high overtones, and Pein didn't complain once. Although, he did have to admit that this was the best Pein had sounded in months. He wondered if he'd taken voice lessons while on his vacation. He knew this would be a strong opening, but that wasn't the point. He also knew that if he didn't stand his ground then Pein would step on him every chance he got. Next time he tried to get physical, Sasori would take care of it. He wouldn't let Itachi be the bigger man in the situation.

In the back of his mind he wondered if the band would even make it through the tour. At this rate, would they even make it to the farewell show? Secretly he hoped that they wouldn't. If they fell part before then Sakura would be spared. It would be a blessing in disguise.

"Sasori?" Pein's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Hed completely missed whatever ad been said prior.

Pein rolled his eyes. "Are you going to put in as much work as the rest of us or are you going to daydream?" When he didn't reply, Pein went on. "I wrote this song for you. You're going to debut it at the show. Got it?"

"Okay, do I have some lyrics?" He seemed uninterested.

"Not yet, but I'm going to teach you the melody while Itachi and Deidara learn their parts and when I finish the words I'll give them to you." Pein walked toward him. He smiled slyly.

"Sounds pretty shitty to me. Throwing it in at the last minute." He crossed his arms.

Pein cocked his head to the side and spoke quietly, "Our entire lives are riding on this. Don't forget what Kureani will do to you." He wrapped an arm around Sasori's shoulder. He spoke so everyone could hear again. "Let's break and learn this!"

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He stood up and began to walk away.

Itachi shot him a look. "Our tyrant leader showed his true colors. Don't trust a fucking thing he says to you." With that Itachi dropped his music book and walked away.

Deidara immediately stood, following Itachi through the stage door. "Okay, can you please tell me what's going on?"

The raven haired man turned, his gaze dark. "How do you think Sasori feels about Sakura?" His tone was bright and cheery compared to his smoldering look.

Deidara ran a hand through his blonde locks. He gave a confused look. "I mean, it's obvious that he likes her… right?" He shrugged. "I mean, it's really none of my business but it's rather obvious. Super easy to see."

"And Pein is using that against him." Itachi sighed, placing his fingers against his temples. "Sasori hasn't had contact with Kureani in months and here Pein comes telling him that if he doesn't stop this thing with Sakura then Kureani is going to come and ruin us all and sue him for her help with the lyrics." Itachi was on a roll. "And it's shitty because why the hell is Pein so buddy buddy with Kureani when Sasori seriously hasn't spoken to her in months. It's literally been months. She refuses to talk to him. Fuck Pein refused to talk to us while he was on vacation. If I didn't know any better I'd think they're fu-."

"It makes sense." Deidara's blue eyes met Itachi's. He interjected before he could finish. "I mean, Pein's vacation was forever long and he lied about where he was."

Itachi shot him a look. "What?"

"Yeah, I was in the studio recording and Jiraiya was there working with that new guy Kakashi. He introduced us and everything."

Itachi stood quietly, he swallowed hard and looked from the stage door to the hallway and back again. "There's no way in hell." He placed his hands on his hips, eying Deidara. "Is there?"

The blonde smirked devilishly. "You know I got a degree in computer science right? We could go to the studio and look through his laptop."

Itachi laughed. "Ugh, you're the fucking greatest." He turned, pulling his keps from his jean pocket. "I'll drive."

* * *

Ino sat holding her coffee cup tightly in her hands. She eyed the Pinkette across from her. Early this morning, Sakura had rang Ino requesting that she meet her for a drink. Ino suggested coffee since she had a long day of shooting, especially since she couldn't bear the thought of Sasori joining them. The blonde breathed a large sigh of relief when Sakura walked in by herself. Her bright smile was infectious, and she carried a large bag filled to the brim with tissue paper. Ino had greeted her and they shared a warm hug before she sat back down.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab a drink." She removed her coat and threw it into the booth where her friend sat. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh no honey, I'm fine! Thank you though!" Ino smiled and waved her away.

"Don't say I didn't ask." Was all she managed before turning away and heading toward the counter.

The blonde watched her intensely. She was cheery. It was refreshing to be around someone who was so happy and content. It caused her to smile. Sakura currently wore a large flannel which seemed to swim around her tight leggings. Her look was completed by black leather boots. Her pink locks fell perfectly in all the right ways, and she wore minimal makeup. Ino really did envy her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was just so damn happy.

When she returned, Ino couldn't help but joke. "If I had known we were bringing gifts I would have outshined you."

Sakura giggled, sipping at her cup. "Listen, this really is just a gift from me to you." She placed the bag on the table and pushed it toward Ino who raised an eyebrow. "Well c'mon, I can't wait to see your face!"

The blonde smiled and began furiously tearing at the paper. She paused when she reached floral fabric. Slowly she pulled it out, revealing the pink against the deep blue. "This is your dress, from when you came on my show.. Why?"

The pinkette smiled. "I saw your eyes when you saw it. They lit up, and I remembered how much you liked it. Truth be told it was a lot of money, but it's just not something that I can find myself wearing that often. But you go out a lot, and I think the blue would look really good against your complexion. Not to mention I think you'd fill it out better than I can, and overall I didn't want it to go to waste when you can make it look so good."

Ino stared, feeling the fabric between her fingers. Tears pooled in her eyes. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled, pulling the dress tightly against her chest. "I will make you proud and wear it as often as I can." Quickly Ino removed herself from the booth and leaned over Sakura, capturing her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

Sakura held her tightly. "It's what friends do, and I'm so grateful for how nice you've been to me since I moved here."

Eventually the girls let go and Ino made her way back to her seat. They made small talk, sipping at their cups until it seemed as though they'd run out of things to say. Ino's eyes dimmed slightly, "Hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

Her smile still bright, "Of course."

"Are you and Sasori an item?" She didn't beat around the bush, instead she just forced herself to come out and say it. Sakura was visibly caught off guard, as it was visible in her face. "I'm sorry, I know it's sudden and it's none of my business. I was just curious." And she really was.

"Well," Sakura wrapped her hands tightly around her cup. "Truth be told, I don't really know what our future holds. But I care about him very much." She smiled, looking back up toward Ino.

"I think he deserves you. You're such a good person, and you're so sweet. Not to mention, he's so happy when you're around. And it's nice to see him with someone who shows him off to the world, and looks at him like he is the world." Smiled and place her hand on Sakura's wrist. "It's refreshing, and it's nice. And it's absolutely beautiful to see two people who are completely smitten with each other."

The words came before she could stop them. "I love him." She froze when she realized what she had said.

Ino smiled. "By the look on your face I'm guessing that you haven't told him that." When she didn't reply, Ino went on. "It's our little secret. But let me tell you, it's written on your face whenever he's around, or your talking about him. Anyone with eyes can see, and they can see that he feels the same."

* * *

Kureani laid against her dirty sheets. She stared blankly toward the window, watching the raindrops run down the glass. Her hair was greasy and matted. Her makeup was crusted against her eyes, black lines down her cheeks. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the rain. Her mind blank, her body emotionless.

"Hey Siri." A faint beep of recognition. "Call Pein."

From the other side of her bed the phone rang out into the room. When he didn't answer, she was prompted to leave a message. "It's been four days since I've had the strength to get out of bed. I can't eat or drink, and I think someone is seriously wrong with me. Whenever I move, I feel like I'm going to vomit. I need you Pein, I honestly think I'm dying. Pein please call me, I can't go on like this. I don't know what's wrong with me." She paused. "Have you seen Sasori? Does he miss me?" Her voice cracked. "I ruined him Pein, I ruined what we had and what we could have been." Her eyes stung. "What have I done. Pein I wish I was dead, no one wants me anymore. You only wanted me for a play thing."

"I'm sorry, you have reached the voicemail limit. Goodbye."

"Fuck you Siri." Tears burned against her cheeks and forced her eyes to water harder. Her entire body burned. She felt heavy, weighed down. She hadn't lied to Pein in her voice mail. She hadn't eaten in almost three days, and when she moved slightly to adjust her position she began to dry heave. The thought of a pregnancy had crossed her mind, but then the reminder of her worthlessness forced her to stay where she laid. If she was pregnant, she hoped that her unhealthy choices would cause her to miscarry and her choiced wouldn't ruin anyone else's life.

When she thought about Sasori she felt numb. In the years he'd given her, she had given him shit. She had only cared about her fame. She had left him to sit in her shadow while she forced him to produce the picture perfect homelife. She knew he'd been miserable. And she knew that Ino wouldn't be able to hold onto that secret of hers forever. It was only a matter of time until Sasori watched as Pein penetrated his fiance. She couldn't imagine the pain she'd bring him.

Why had she sent that video? Ino had done nothing but hosted her show. She wasn't in control of when her producers wanted and Kureani knew that. She had simply been nice to the woman who wormed her way into Sasori's heart. No, the woman who had always owned Sasori's heart. She remembered the first time she'd ever seen his tattoo. The look on his face was pure pain, but the fire in his eyes revealed his true thoughts. He refused to talk about it with her. Truth be told she had been upset when he chose to reveal his secret on live television before he revealed it to her. Then again, why would he have told her? She never openly gave him the chance to warm up to talking to her about it.

Oh Ino, sweet pure Ino. when they'd first become friends it had been obvious to Kureani that Ino would ride her coattails and do whatever she'd tell her to. She's been a minion in those first few years. Whatever Kurani said, she would do. She'd agree, following her every command. But when Ino tasted fame and finally felt comfortable in the light, she felt her begin to slip away. And now she'd given Ino the final push to leave her behind. She expected nothing less than that. Ino was better than her, she was purehearted and held only the best intentions in everything she did.

When had Kureani lost it? Was it that first time she slept with Pein as a taken woman? Was it when she chose to be with Sasori who treated her like a queen to get back at Pein? That had been where it all started. This intricate web of lies began before Sasori. It went back to when she had first met Pein. They casually slept together, and he had been the only man to ever make her squirt. He never showed interest in her outside of the bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to be made his, but she had forced him to bring her around his friends. When he finally did, she met Sasori. She had practically attached herself to him as he had been the first man to treat her like an actual person and not an object for sexual gratification. She had sank her claws into Sasori in hopes that Pein would want her when she was no longer available.

But he didn't. When Sasori and her made it official, she met Mei. His next conquest. She was an older woman who wore provocative clothing. She was never afraid to show her sex appeal in public and on more than one occasion she and Pein had made headlines with their more than inappropriate public displays of affection. It wasn't until a year and a half into her relationship with Sasori that she found Pein looking at her again. He and Mei had split and she found herself bent over the sink at a charity benefit with Pein pounding his cock inside of her. With Sasori's affection and Pein's sexual encounters she found herself unable to choose. In fact, the night Sasori proposed, she celebrated by being shared between Pein and one of his old buddies in a closet after a concert.

It would have been easy to blame Pein for her downfall. But it was more than him. It was her and her low feelings of self worth. It was the way she rose with fame and the way she always wanted more. It had been the multiple times she stepped on Sasori to get what she wanted and the way she went home to him after swallowing Pein's load only an hour before. It was her decisions that brought her here, alone. She could blame no one but herself.

The ring of her phone broke her from her thoughts. She knew that ringtone anywhere. For the first time in days she sat up, grabbing her phone. Quickly she placed it to her ear. "Pein?"

"I'm on my way."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

It took exactly five hours for Pein to reach Kureani. He walked into a disaster along with two paramedics. She was balled up on tan sheets that he vividly remembered as being white. She reeked of horrible body odor, and she could barely stand. She had been running a temperature that left her in a pool of sweat and she was pale. She was oh so pale.

She was unable to stand, as she nearly passed out when standing by herself. In a delirious state, she was taken to the hospital by a stretcher. With promises of being right behind her, Pein couldn't help but stay behind to examine her living situation. Multiple bottles lined the side of her bed and shattered glass littered the far side of the room. Her dirty clothes were strewn along the floor. Although they smelled of her, Pein couldn't get past the smell of the must.

He sighed, kneeling down next to her closet. He sat on his knees, his hands crossed across his chest. It truly pained him to see Kureani like this, and he knew this was his doing. He felt sick. Instantly he leaned forward, emptying his stomach contents onto the floor. "Fuck." He muttered. His eyes stung with the tears he tried to fight. He had single handedly ruined this woman's life, and only now did he have the strength to look at this as a whole.

While at the hospital, he didn't leave Kureani's side. She had been hooked up to multiple machines, given a sponge bath and multiple vitamins. The stress of the ride had left her with little to no energy, and they weren't certain of when she would wake. Yet, it only took a few hours. When she finally did wake up, she didn't dare look at Pein. Instead she focused on the multiple nurses and doctors who came to see her. Only when the door closed, did Pein finally understand the gravity of the situation.

A young woman with long red hair sat at the end of Kureani's bed. "Good evening Kureani, I'm Dr. Saki. Do you mind if I proceed in front of your guest?" She eyed Pein suspiciously.

"No." She reached for his hand, surprised when he grasped her skin and tightened his grip. "Anything you need to tell me you can say in his presence." Her voice was small, cold.

"Alright." The doctor looked down at her clipboard and began. "When you first got here you were so dehydrated I'm shocked you were even conscious. All your vials are subnormal, your blood tests came back subnormal." She raised her head and eyed her patient. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Kureani sighed, lowering her gaze. "Sunday."

"Honey it's Thursday." When Kureani didn't respond she continued. "How long ago were you diagnosed with bipolar disorder?"

Pein froze, his eyes growing wide. He stared at her face, watching her as she looked back toward the doctor, expressionless. "Seven years."

"And the last time you took your medication?"

"It's been years, I didn't want to take it anymore so I stopped." Pein felt her grip weaken. His eyes dropped.

Dr. Saki raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Any emotional distress lately? Any change in your routine that could trigger an outburst?"

She chuckled slightly. "There's been a lot of both actually."

"You know, with this irrational behavior I can't release you until you're back into a regulated schedule." Kureani raised her gaze, staring. "That means medication, monitoring your eating habits. Monitoring your fluid intake. Monitoring vitamins until your body is strong enough again. Therapist appointments multiple times a week."

"And I'm not pregnant?" Kureani asked weakly.

Pein shot her a look, his eyes full of shock. The doctor replied, "I can assure you there no sign of active pregnancy."

After momentary silence, Pein changed the subject."Aren't there any more options?" Kureani finally looked at him.

"Well, we could release her to a rehabilitation facility. But it will be very strict, hands on. She honestly may not be allowed to be alone." Saki flipped through the pages of her clipboard. "You'll have to have an aid with you at all times, at least until we get that schedule under control." She paused, looking back toward her patient. "That means no modeling until your mentally healthy again."

Kureani looked away, unable to face Pein any longer. "That won't be an issue. But, I would like to be released to a rehabilitation facility. Preferably in Goldenrod."

The doctor stood up, sighing. "I'll reach out to a few different places and we'll work something out. I'll have one of the nurses come check on you. If you need anything from me, tell them." She looked toward the clipboard again. "We've already reached out to your old doctor on file. We've worked together to prescribe you onto a higher dosage of lithium. They'll be here with your first dose momentarily." With that, she was gone.

The two sat in a long uncomfortable silence. Finally Pein spoke. "I'm sorry Kureani. I'm so, so sorry." She didn't reply. He went on. "You know I've always cared about you."

He watched her as she stared straight ahead. Her face held no emotion, her eyes were dark. She swallowed, then slowly turned to him. Finally, she furrowed her brow. "You've always had a hell of a way of showing it." She pulled her hand away. "I seem to remember that you sexually assaulted me and belittled me last time we spoke. I'm nothing more than a whore remember." She watched as he tensed, his eyes glossed. She spotted the pool growing in his eyes. "Why did you even come?"

He hung his head, sighing in defeat. "I love you." He bit his lip, pausing. "You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman and I can't stand the thought of you with Sasori. And when you talked about coming home I lost it…" She didn't reply. "I treated you like shit and I'll never forgive myself for that."

"You've got to be shitting me." Both Kureani and Pein jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. "You mother fucker."

In an instant, Itachi flew across the room, lunging at Pein. With Deidara in toe, he just barely missed. Grabbing ahold of Itachi's arm, the blonde grabbed him and pinned him back. Pein had fallen out of his chair and now sat staring at Itachi who thrashed in a fit of rage.

"I will fucking kill you." Itachi tried desperately to kick at Pein, but Deidara tightened his grip.

His arm popped, and he let out a groan. "If you don't stop you're going to pop your shoulder out of socket." The blonde's voice soothed the furious Itachi. Slowly his kicks ceased. "I'm going to let go, don't do anything rash. We're in a hospital."

As Deidara released his grip, Itachi stretched his arms. He looked toward Kureani who sat with her legs against her chest. Her fearful expression cause Itachi to bite his lip. "Do you have any idea what the hell he's been up to?" He pointed toward Pein who lowered his head. "He is mentally ruining Sasori. And that man is torn over you and Sakura. Why the hell he is, I don't know because clearly you've been doing just as bad." He turned away, his eyes red with anger.

Finally Pein spoke. "How did you even know where I was?"

Deidara held up his phone. "Not that hard to track someone when you're smart with technology." When no one replied, he crossed his arms. "How long has this been going on?"

"Years.." Kureani's voice was weak.

"Oh my god." Itachi threw his arms in the air. "You're both fucking disgusting." When Kureani began to sob he lost it. "Don't sit here and cry. You're only like this because you've been caught. You know what, you both fucking deserve each other." He glared at Kureani. "You left your own fiance on his own, alone because you only care about yourself. Do you have any idea what that did to him? He was a fucking mess." He turned toward Pein. "And you." He took a deep breath. "You put us all in jeopardy because you can't keep your dick in your pants. You lied to Sasori to make him miserable. Making him think Kureani would sue him if he left her." He took a step forward, pausing when Deidara grabbed his arm. Pein's eyes grew wide. "How did I know? I went and asked Jiraiya myself. Kureani never signed any kind of contract with him. You lied to hide your trail." His jaw clenched. "You are sick. In every sense of the word. You feed off the emotional and mental pain you cause people. I can't wait until the day you ruin the wrong person and they come after you ten fold." He bent down, eying Pein who had no expression. "If you ever cross Sasori, Deidara or myself again I will end you. Do you hear me?"

Pein swallowed. He nodded. Slowly Itachi began to turn, readying himself to leave. "Wait." He turned toward Kureani who held up a hand. She blinked slowly, examining him. "Does she make him happy?"

He smiled, looking away. "I've never seen him this happy before. And you can tell by the way he looks at her how much he loves her. And he deserves her, because she is nothing but selfless when it comes to him. She gives him the world." Their eyes met. "If you're wondering, he didn't cheat. She refuses to sleep with him because she respects you." He watched as tears pooled in her eyes. "I hope you rot." With that, he turned and left with Deidara on his heels.

* * *

When Sasori opened the bedroom door, he froze. There before him, stood Sakura. She wore a sheer black dress that hugged her curves tightly. The fabric only darkened where her breasts and pelvis sat. Her once long locks were freshly cut, just barely surrounding the sides of her face. She wore dark makeup, and she was beautiful. The room itself was dim, the only light being that of the candles.

Slowly he closed the door behind him. He smiled brightly and walked toward the pinkette. "You look beautiful."

Sakura smiled, leaning up to his him. When they parted, she softly asked. "Do you like it?"

"Which part?"

She chuckled. "First my hair."

He placed a hand against her cheek. "It suits you. You look much older with this style."

"Now the room."

He smirked, taking in the sight. The room was spotless and multiple candles sat in each corner of the room. "What's the occasion?"

The pinkette placed a hand on his chest. "Tomorrow night is your last night here, and I know you'll be busy with packing and the concert. So, I wanted to make tonight about us. I want you to be stress free for tomorrow." Fingering his buttons, she looked up toward his eyes. There was something there that he couldn't quite read. "I want you to make love to me Sasori." She smiled. "When you leave, I'll be here. I'll wait for you."

In one swift movement, Sasori's arms entangled Sakura. He kissed her passionately, feeling her body in ways he hadn't before. He'd dreamt of this for some time now. For this moment that he'd be able to let loose and give her all of him. He knew how much it meant for her to do this. He felt a slight peng in his heart.

He pulled away slightly, squeezing her hips through her dress. He panted, "Sakura."

Now she closed the gap. With her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up against his body. She kissed him harder than she ever had before. She wanted him, in every way you could ever want someone. Slowly he began unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled away slightly, admiring his hard chest. At the last button though, Sasori picked up and carried her toward the bed. Tightly against his chest she felt his skin, placing hot and heavy kisses on his neck.

Once against the mattress, Sasori slowly lowered Sakura, following her body against the blankets. He leaned over her, licking the skin of her neck. She moaned slightly, and he felt his pants tighten again his groin. Then it hit him, and he pictured Kureani bent over the bed and his cock inside her. Her vivid moans filled his ears. He pictured the woman, calling for him. Pein's words had struck him. She was coming back.

He broke him his thoughts when he felt Sakura tug at his belt. He blinked away his slight lapse of time, and stood up to help her with the belt. She follow him back up, and slowly she turned, motioning toward the zipper of her grabbed it, and slowly leaned in. He kissed her neck passionately as his hand moved down the spine of her back. She moaned once more, and when the zipper reached the bottom, she lifted her arms. One by one she slipped an arm out, letting the dress pool at her feet. From behind, Sasori leaned forward, placing light kisses against her skin. Her arms found their way back against neck and she pulled at his hair. He reached around her, lightly touching pale skin. One by one be cupped each covered breast, squeezing them in his palm. She moaned even more loudly, pressing her bottom against his pelvis.

Once again he was pulled toward his thoughts. Here in front of him stood Kureani, her eyes deep with lust. She pushed her bottom against him, grabbing his cock forcing him inside her. The thought made him sick and instantly he pushed her away, backing away.

"Ow, Sasori what's wrong?" Sakura turned toward him.

Shirtless, Sasori felt the cool wall against his back. The faces of Deidara and Itachi flashed through his mind, and he knew what crossing this line with Sakura meant. Doing this meant the end of Akatsuki, and the end of everything they'd built. He couldn't do that to his friends. "I can't do this."

Sakura froze, her emerald eyes glossing. "What?"

She stepped toward him, her chest covered in her pink bra. Instantly Sasori held out a hand. "Don't, don't come any closer to me."

The pinkette choked, "Wh-what did I do?"

"Kureani is coming home. She wants to try again." He spoke without hesitation. He was going to push her away to save his friends. As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to vomit."

Sakura bit her lip. "No." Sasori felt the tears, and when he heard her voice they came. "You're lying, look at you." She cracked. "You're crying, tell me what's going on Sasori."

He could barely talk through his sobs. "The truth is, Kureani is coming home. I'm engaged Sakura, and this." He paused. "You, it's all a mistake."

From her mouth came a sound. She didn't know if she was choking or hyperventilating but when the tears began they didn't stop. She couldn't breathe. "Get out."

"Sakura, I'm sor-"

She screamed. She didn't care who heard her. "Get the hell out."

She didn't know exactly what happened next. She only heard the door slam, and then she found herself in a heap on the floor next to the bed. She sobbed into the floor, and she heard her own screams. She felt as though she was someone else, watching herself break down into nothing. She punched the floor, then the bed. She threw his lamp, then opened his drawers and threw them against the wall. When it didn't break she picked it up and repeatedly hit the wall. Then once again she fell to the floor in a heap.

Once again, they had fallen apart. However this time, it was his doing. She had made the decision to give herself up to him again. She had been ready to let her walls down and sleep with him. She had wanted him. And he wanted Kureani. It was then that she began to second guess. Had he meant anything he said? Had it all been a ploy to get into her pants? Was his goal to sleep with a fan then leave? She felt sick, and right then and there she vomited on the floor.

Kureani had won. Tsunade had been wrong. And she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Itachi tried again, but Sasori's phone went straight to voicemail. He punched the steering wheel and threw his phone against the window. Deidara sighed, setting his phone on the dashboard. They'd been trying for hours to get ahold of Sasori, and neither could get him to answer. At one point they'd began calling Sakura, but even she didn't answer.

"Something is wrong Deidara." Itachi's voice ended the tense silence. "I have to go to Sakura's."

The blonde shook his head. "Maybe they're together. It's late, they could be sleeping. We can just talk to him tomorrow. He'll be okay."

* * *

A/N - Hey guys, I really want to apologize that it's taken me to long to update. I've been super busy. I auditioned for American Idol, and the new Assassin'd Creed game out and I've been super into it. Please forgive me. I continue to read each and every comment and I appreciate you all. Also - have no fear, we're not at the end yet.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Even though she drank the remnants of every alcoholic beverage, it was never enough. The pain had become too much, killing even the slightest hint of a buzz. She was angry that she couldn't get drunk enough to forget. She stood over the kitchen sink, drinking straight from the now empty bottle of Jack. In a rage, she turned and yelled, throwing the bottle against the wall. It shattered into pieces, except for the top section which somehow manage to stay intact.

She sighed, "Fuck." She muttered to herself.

Slowly she turned away, heading for the closet. Within minutes she was back at the bottle, cleaning the mess she'd made. When she was finished, she turned toward her kitchen island. One by one she grabbed the empty bottles. The sound of breaking glass rang through her ears as each bottled clanked against one another inside the trash can. Although she wasn't drunk, her head screamed dehydration. Once finished, she filled a glass with water. As she drank, the nights prior events replayed in her mind. Although she wanted to hate Sasori, she couldn't. She knew this had been a possibility from the get go.

Although, on this night of all nights. She'd finally decided that she was ready to love again, to give entire being to him. He knew what that meant to her, and in a way she was grateful for his rejection before rather than after sex. She shook the thoughts away.

Her glass landed with a thud in the sink and she made her way toward the stairs. Every step felt heavy, painful. She bit her lip, raising her voice once more. "Aw, come on!" Before falling to her knees on the carpet. She leaned forward, whispering into her fingers that grabbed at the stitching. "Please, just let me do this." Her voice trembled as tears pricked at her eyes.

Finally she found the strength so push herself back up. Taking each step at a time, she finally reached the upstairs hallway. Leaning against the wall, she used it's stability to help her toward the bedroom. When she caught sight of the room she'd left, she slid down the door frame. Her bedroom was in shambles. Sasori's belongings were strewn across the floor and there was a hole in the wall from where she'd destroyed the nightstand.

All at once her walls fell, and she began to cry. Her room was a mess, just like her life. The one man she'd ever loved had given up. Slowly she pulled her knees close to her chest and hid her face. Where had it gone wrong? _Kureani._ Sakura's cry caught in her throat. Kureani was back and just like that, Sasori had tossed her to the side. He'd thrown her away. The realization hit her hard. Every word Sasori had said about leaving her had been a lie. Or had it?

The spark of hope made her heart flicker. Maybe Sasori wasn't gone. She lifted her head, eying the closet. The sun had begun to rise, and the bright rays landed on a pale pink dress that glittered. She smiled slightly. Tonight would be the final night before Sasori left. That gave one more chance to save this. She'd make herself up, and _ooze_ sex appeal. She's give Kureani a run for her money and show Sasori that he'd made the wrong decision. He'd come back and she could fix this. She moved forward onto her knees, and slowly made her way across the bedroom floor, pulling the dress from it's hanger. The sequins were rough against her delicate skin. Slowly she pulled the dress toward her face, leaning in to recite a soft prayer that this would work.

* * *

Itachi stomped through curtains of the back stage. He grabbed at the cords needed to hook up the central microphone. Behind him Deidara stood, his arms crossed. He frowned, "You really need to calm down."

Instantly Itachi stood up, turning toward him only to shoot daggers. His eyes were dark in the dim lighting. "Our fucking set starts in three hours. I have no idea where the hell Sasori is." He motioned toward the fly system of ropes behind Deidara. The blonde looked down. "For whatever reason that bitch is back here not doing a goddamn thing."

Kureani quickly stood up, walking through the double doors that led toward the backstage hallways. As her heels faded, Itachi turned back toward the cables. He pulled at the knot they were in before scoffing and throwing them to the ground.

He jumped slightly when a hand fell against his shoulder. "I know you're stressed, and I know that everything is in shambles, but you're better than this." Deidara's calm voice caused him to relax ever so slightly. "Sasori will come through, he always does. As for Sakura, I don't know what's going on with her either. I know you can't get ahold of them. But right now I need you here." He bent down, reaching for the cords that Itachi has just thrown. "We still have a shit ton to do before the venue opens, and without your head one hundred percent with me, we're not going to be ready Itachi."

He sighed, closing his eyes. His frame leaned into the black painted wall next to him. "I'm telling you, something is very wrong Deidara. I can just feel it."

The blue eyed blonde nodded slightly, fidgeting with the tangle in his hands. "And _we_ will deal with it when it's time."

From behind them, the double doors opened slightly. Deidara turned at the sound of Kureani's heels. She spoke quietly, "I figured you'd need these since those are a mess." She reached out to Deidara, a new set of cords in her hand. "Plus it will save you time." She swallowed, turning slightly toward Itachi. "I can set them up if it will help, I've helped Sasori do it multiple times."

Itachi bit his lip, he never met her gaze. "Thanks, yeah that would help." He pushed himself away from the wall, motioning to Deidara. "Let's set up the drum kit then."

The pair walked silently through the back doors, leaving her alone. She sighed, blinking away the tears that tried to come. Sniffling, she walked toward the front of the stage toward the centered microphone stand. She plugged the cord into the bottom, then leaned down, jumping down from the stage. Her heels paced the floor as she searched for the electrical panel. When she finally found it, she pried the door open, plugging the cords into the corresponding jacks. Her pale fingers flipped the power switch, and almost instantly a loud screech rang through the speakers of the theatre. She covered one ear and flipped the switch back. She sighed.

"Always check to make sure that the volume is turned down before turning them on." Deidara's voice caused her to tense, but it quickly passed. The blonde offered his hand, which she took to pull herself back up the stage. "I thought I turned it down earlier for safety, but looks like I forgot." He motioned for her to follow him toward the booth just off stage right.

Kureani searched the stage, she found Itachi assembling the drum kit toward the back. The two briefly made eye contact before she looked away quickly. Even as slight as it was, his gaze was cold to the core. She swallowed hard.

"So this knob is the central sound," Deidara's voice was warm. She smiled slightly, watching his hands carefully. "It's best to keep this low and focus on the level of the other instruments instead, that way we can adjust them as needed through the program." He glanced toward her, then back. "So these are all label for what they are, and they're highlighted with who's playing what. So I'm blue, Itachi is purple, Pein is green and Sasori pink." Kureani nodded. "While we're sound testing, do you think you'll be able to help us set the levels right?"

"You want me to help?" She sounded surprised.

"Well, you're kind of the only help we have backstage right now as we're down a few members." Itachi's voice echoed through the empty room."

"Yeah, yeah I'll help however you need me to." She smiled at Deidara who beamed back. Her smile faltered when the thought invaded that maybe Deidara was only being nice because he needed to be the peacekeeper.

"Thanks." He nodded slightly. "Think you could finish setting up the mic cords while I help Itachi with the drums?" She nodded and turned, reaching down for the box of cables against the small booth.

The blonde turned, making his way back toward Itachi who worked silently. He kneeled, working to screw the kit together. He made the necessary adjustments for it to sit at the right height, and then continued screwing each piece together. "You're going to be okay." Itachi didn't acknowledge him. "You're singing for the first time solo tonight, and I think you're going to be okay."

Itachi smirked, shaking his head slightly. "With everything going on, that's what you're concerned about?"

"Well, I mean it's just the icing on the cake." He smiled, pulling back to admire Itachi's handiwork. "Focus on that instead of the larger issue at hand." He turned and eyed Kureani who had begun to play music from her phone. "She's trying." His voice was low, it forced Itachi to look at him. "And she's willing to help. I know it's not a whole lot but-"

"It's all we have." Itachi cut him off abruptly. His voice was cold. "You said that I was going to be okay. But what about Sasori, what about Sakura. What about the rest of the show." Itachi stood up, backing away slightly. "You're trying to be the one to hold us together, but that would only work if everyone was trying. And I refuse to take that responsibility when no one else wants to." With that he turned, leaving Deidara.

"Itachi." He scoffed, standing. "C'mon man." The double door slammed once again.

"You can't blame him." Her voice was small, almost as if she didn't want him to hear. He turned toward her, biting his lip. "Take the blame out on me Deidara. You don't have to be nice."

The blonde turned, beginning to set up the sound system for his drums. "That's not who I am. There's multiple people at fault, and I won't place all the blame on you." When she didn't respond, he turned. She stared at him, her face blank. Yet it was obvious she was trying to keep herself together. "You can't help who you fall in love with, but it's about how you go about the situation. So I don't blame you for being with Pein." He turned, kneeling back to his drums. "I blame you for not telling Sasori about it in the first place." He paused. "Just like you don't blame Sasori for falling in love with Sakura." He heard her choke slightly. "You blame yourself because you pushed him away. And you have to live and deal with that." With that, he stood, exiting the stage just like Itachi had.

* * *

The dress run through went as smooth as it could have with only three people. Pein sang in place for Sasori who still hadn't shown up. His phone was off now, and Itachi's anxiety was now through the roof. Kureani helped to balanced the instruments, and needless to say the practice was rocky. Pein hadn't said more than two words to either man besides what needed to be said for live adjustments. Itachi noted how Pein's hands shook as he held Sasori's guitar, and he held it almost like it was a child.

When their run throughs were done, the curtains were drawn and the murmurs of the incoming crowd could be heard through the stage. It was officially thirty minutes to show time. Itachi had suggested that Kureani take over the mixer booth for the night, and Deidara ran her through some basics that she'd need to know for the night.

At twenty five minutes Itachi stood against the wall beside the fly system. He wore a black suit jacket, a white shirt beneath it, a red tie and a pair of jeans with his standard chucks. His hair was pulled back in a low pony, and his face was drenched with sweat. He was biting his lip when Deidara approached him. "Talk to me."

The raven haired man opened his eyes and sighed. "With every fucking minute I keep losing faith in him." He leaned back, sighing. "We're going to have to cancel the show on a sold out crowd.

Deidara rubbed his jacket covered arm. His look mirrored Itachi's except for his green tie. His blonde hair fell down in his face, only half it pulled back. "I believe in him."

Itachi brushed passed him, "You're just saying that at this point."

* * *

At fifteen minutes to the show, Itachi heard the screams of the crowd. Intrigued, he pulled the curtain back ever so slightly to see what was happening.

Sakura Haruno was being escorted through the crowd to the VIP section directly before the stage. Fans of the band waved to her and jumped to get her attention. She beamed at them, flashing her signature smile. She wore a short pale pink sequined dress that hugged her curves tightly. It was long sleeved, and cut so that it revealed the inner mound of her breasts. She looked beautiful, breathtaking. He did a double take when he saw her hair. Her once long strands fell just above her shoulders in short soft curls. Her makeup was done to make her eyes stand out from a distance and that it did. Itachi had to catch his breath, letting the curtain fall back to it's place.

Ino shouted when she saw the pinkette. Waving her arms she yelled, "You look amazing oh my God!" Once Sakura was in the roped off section, the blonde caught her in a tight hug. Instantly she pulled back and handed her phone to Asuma, who stood just slightly behind her. "You have to take a photo of us!" He did. The pair were like two giddy school girls.

"You look so good Ino!" Sakura smiled and took in the woman's appearance. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid that fell at her hip. Her pale skin was hugged tightly by a white pleather jumpsuit that fell just off the shoulder, and exposed a large amount of her breasts.

She blonde smiled, "Girl please, you put me to shame." Slowly she pulled on Asuma's arm and leaned into his side. "Sakura, I don't think I've ever introduced you, this is Asuma. He's my driver, and my boyfriend."

The pinkette smiled, "Boyfriend huh? When did this happen?"

The man wrapped his arm around the blonde and smiled warmly at her. She returned his loving gaze. "Well, officially like four days ago." The girls giggled once again.

Sakura held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Asuma." He took it and smiled.

"Likewise Ms. Haruno, I've been a fan of your dancing for quite some time." She smiled, and engaged in light conversation with Ino before noticing Hinata.

The woman smiled waving slightly before turning away. Almost instantly, Sakura felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach. Had she talked to Sasori? Hinata had never been this way before, and it hurt her. But as the sickness settled, she was pulled from the thought by Ino who began asking her questions about her dress.

* * *

At ten minutes to the show, the back doors slammed open and in walked Sasori. He waved and imitated a screaming sound. "Are you bitches ready to rock?" He held up rock and roll hand signs before tripping over a cord and running into a crew member backstage.

Instantly Itachi was at his side. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasori could barely stand on his own and he reeked of alcohol. Itachi's eyes grew wide. "No, no this isn't happening."

The red head pushed him away, "Aw man get over yourself. We're celebrating the beginning of a tour."

Deidara made his way toward the noise. He froze when he saw Sasori. He was slurring his words, his black black jacket nowhere to be found. He wore only a white t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. "Where the hell have you been?"

From the same entrance Sasori was just come, Pein entered. He froze when he saw the scene unfolding before him. He felt as though he was going to vomit. "S-Sasori." It was hard to breathe.

"Oh my fuck, Pein are you okay?" Sasori turned on his heels toward him. He fell into Deidara who struggled. He eyed Itachi who shook his head, covering his mouth. His eyes were red as if he was going to cry at any moment. When he gained his footing, he walked toward him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, this is my show tonight." Deidara froze. Itachi turned away. He smiled, "Try to not fuck it up okay?" He started to turn away, Pein's expression unreadable. Slowly he turned back toward him, "Oh, don't worry I took care of Sakura. She's gone." With that, he turned making his way to the microphone.

Itachi locked eyes with Kureani across the stage, her face pale. She wore the headphones which provided all the live feed for balance. Her hand covered her mouth. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he walked toward his mic. He leaned in, "This is all your fault." He broke their gaze, putting on his bass guitar. Almost instantly she removed the headphones and took off. Sasori still hadn't noticed her.

* * *

The lights went out and instantly the crowd went wild. Despite the mess that had just occurred backstage, Itachi immediately calmed. From Pein's guitar he heard the opening chords, and just like that the crowd became even louder. Spot lights fell on the two of them as the voice over began, "Almost forty-eight hours have passed since the fall of an atomic bomb, and an attack upon the cities of man. And even now we are only beginning to see the aftermath of a massive display of destruction and power, that has uprooted our fresh outset of peace in a civilized society. Despite the rubble, there is a predominant sense of wonder and marvel at the awesome nature of the technological terminus that has bewildered the very core of the human psyche."

The spotlight came up on Sasori and instantly he was in his performance mode. He looked so suave as he began, "Sometimes, at night I let it get to me. And sometimes, I'm sure it gets to all of us. And last night, it has me down I'm feeling numb. I can try, but sometimes that is not enough." He ran his hands along his torso to get a rise out of the fans, and swoons were heard over those singing along with him. "No sometimes that is not enough, no sometimes that is not enough." He danced in his spot before turning to Itachi and flashing his signature smile. He shook his head and laughed.

"And stop calling me out, we're never going to put the pieces back together if you won't let me get better. And stop digging it up, or we're never gonna see it all in bloom."

Itachi turned to look at Pein who was completely in his element. He didn't seem to notice the pure moment of unison they all shared. He then turned to Deidara who was drumming away with a giddy smile on his face.

"And thinking back upon those days, way way back when I was young. I was such a little shit, cause I was always on the run. Well you know just what they say, "Just like father then like son." Don't delude me of your sympathy cause I can do this on my own." He spotted Sakura and locked eyes with her. All the negative energy from the night before was gone, and he smiled brightly at the woman he loved. He gave a small wave and bit his lip when she returned it with a kiss. "And this won't be the last time that I break down and wanna crawl to bed." He pointed toward her. "Cause the truth is, you're the only voice I wanna hear in my head." He smiled at her once more before going back toward the whole audience.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled. She leaned over and spoke in her ear, "I saw that." Sakura smiled and bit her lip, dancing along with the music. She knew that last night had been nothing more than Sasori being scared, and he had just proved that everything was going to be fine.

"So stop calling me out, we're never going to put the pieces back together if you won't let me get better. And stop digging it up, or we're never gonna see it all in bloom." Pein leaned in, echoing, "All in bloom." He turned his head toward the booth and his smile faltered when he saw that Kureani wasn't there.

The music quieted and Sasori leaned in, "And stop calling me out, we're never going to put the pieces back together if you won't let me get better." Instantly the music dropped once again and he jumped, energetically singing into the mic, "And stop digging it up or we're never gonna see it all in bloom." He danced a little more, "All in," He jumped once again. "Bloom." He backed up, "All in," The instruments fell out except for Pein's guitar, "Bloom." And Pein finished.

A monstrous applause erupted from the crowd. He bowed, losing his balance slightly. Itachi's heart dropped instantly. Recovering, Sasori waved a hand to the crowd. "Did you like that?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty

* * *

When the first set was finished everyone bowed and left the stage except Itachi. He stood at the center microphone and smiled. "How are you guys enjoying the show so far?" The crowd screamed and he raised his eyebrows while he laughed. "This portion of our show will be a little different." He bit his lip. "Most of you don't know this, but along with dancing as a kid, I also took piano lessons for almost thirteen years." Some screams came from the audience. "So I'd like to play you some songs that I wrote, while I play piano." The crowd went wild.

Itachi turned away, walking toward the grand piano that Deidara was rolling out onto the stage. As Itachi sat at the bench, he joked. "Can you hear me?" He smiled when the crowd screamed. "I'd also like to thank Deidara for his help with rolling this out, as well as playing the drums for a bit in the segment." He bowed slightly at his drums before sitting. His spotlight went out, a single purple spot focused now on Itachi. "This is called, "Don't Belong In Hollywood." Once again the crowd screamed. He sighed audibly before giggling, "I'm so nervous. I don't know how Sasori does this." The crowd laughed with him.

He began playing the opening chords. "Hello, my beautiful friend. Did you get the money that your mother sent? Your pictures, don't make sense. Are you happy or do you just pretend? Live in a town made my movie stars and educated heards. Might sound like Amy Winehouse singing in your car. Do you wanna play that part? Wear that dress your record label bought you. Fall in love with some Californian boy, fool me did you think you could? You don't belong in Hollywood. No, no." He paused briefly before looking out toward the crowd. Some 'woo's' came from them, and he smiled. He looked toward the spot where he knew Sakura was, but with the lighting he couldn't see her. He only hoped she was smiling back at him.

Slowly Deidara filled the silence. "Hey kids, look at my face. I'm sick and tired of being somebody that you hate. Gee whiz, pack up my bags. I'll buy a first class seat direct to LAX. And oh boy, I'll be a music star. I'll buy a jaguar and every joke I tell the audience will laugh. Beverly boulevard, one day we'll be standing there face to face, but you won't see the tears beneath my Prada shades." His voice became so powerful, he was so emotional. "Fool you all I thought I could, I don't belong in Hollywood. No, no." His whole demeanor was so serious. This song had come from his soul.

His face told such an emotional story. "Say what you wanna say, how people change and there's no point reminiscing. It's three AM and I'm still away, I keep thinking babe, my phone's vibrating." He paused, taking a deep breath. He turned toward the audience. Once again, Deidara began. "Fool me did you think you could? Come back to America. I should have loved you when I could. Oh, we're hopelessly misunderstood. No, we don't belong in Hollywood No, we don't belong in Hollywood. No, no."

As he finished and the chord echoed, the crowd went wild. Everyone screamed for him. He stood, bowing. He mouthed 'thank you' over and over. Any single person in the audience could see how humbled he was to have this moment to sing for them.

Sakura wiped a tear away from her cheek. She made sure to not let anyone see, but she felt so moved by his performance. His lyrics seemed to resonate deep within her, and she felt his words. From deep within, his words seemed to move her.

* * *

Sasori leaned over the toilet backstage, losing his stomach. As he wretched he kept murmuring "fuck" over and over. After nearly five minutes he finally was able to catch his breath and back away from the toilet. Slowly he leaned against the cool wall and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths while the room spun around him.

"Here." He opened his eyes to a bottle of water before him. He looked up locked eyes with Pein. Slowly he reached for the bottle. "Take small sips, you still have an entire set to get through."

Sasori did as he was told, and he closed his eyes once again. "I don't understand why you're being nice to me." When Pein didn't reply, he went on. "I've treated you like shit lately."

He choked. "I mean, we've got a lot to talk about tonight after the show."

"I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out of the band."

Pein's eyes widened as he looked down toward the drunken man beside him. "What?"

Sasori opened his pastel eyes and sighed. "I pulled some major bullshit tonight and it's really not okay."

Unable to speak, Pein turned away. He kept his eyes low as he walked toward his dressing room. Once inside he shut the door and sat down. Within seconds his shoulders slouches and he held his head in his hands. He tried so hard to stop himself from crying, but the thought of Sasori's inner turmoil made him sick. For the first time in years, Pein felt the weight of his decisions. Every single thought came crashing down and he could no longer hide his guilt.

* * *

When Itachi's set was over, he and Deidara both bowed together and then pushed the piano off the stage. By himself, Sasori walked onto the stage. Almost instantly the room erupted in cheers and screams. He smiled sheepishly, grabbed his guitar, and walked toward center stage. His face was almost unreadable, but his eyes seemed so sad.

He sat on a stool and smiled. "You know, when Pein told me this was going to be a televised event I really didn't believe him. It's insane to believe that we're on a pedestal so high that we were really offered this. I mean, I remember sitting in our garage playing music for the neighborhood guys and now, we're getting…" He paused. "We're getting ready to go on a world tour." Screams, applause. "I wrote this song with a lot of help from my best friend," He paused and looked toward the side of the stage. There sat Itachi and Deidara, drinking water and listening. "Pein. I really don't know where we'd be without you." The woman in the audience were in awh. "This is Tiny Vessels."

Slowly he began strumming his guitar. "This is the moment, that you know. That you told her that you love her but you don't. You touch her skin, and then you think. That she is beautiful. But she don't mean a thing to me." His eyes didn't leave the black abyss that was the audience. "Yeah she is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me." He swallowed hard, almost choking. "I spent two weeks, at Silverlake. The California sun cascading down my face. There was a girl, _with bright pink streaks_ , and she was beautiful, but she didn't mean a thing to me." Finally, Sasori locked eyes with the pinkette. She seemed almost a million miles away. "Yeah she was beautiful, but she didn't mean a thing to me."

Sakura Haruno froze, tears welled in her eyes as she watched him. Sasori felt his heart break as he went on. He had a life to keep in tact, even if it meant hurting himself in this process. Before her, there was Kureani. There was his normality. He couldn't let this ruin his life. "I wanted to leave in all the words that I was speaking as we moved together in the dark. And all the friends that I was telling, and all the playful misspellings, and every bite I gave you left a mark. And tiny vessels oozed into your neck and formed the bruises that you said you didn't want to fade, but they did and so did I that day." His last note was cut short by the crack in his voice. He visibly began to shake, and he could no longer hold back the tears that pooled in his eyes.

Ino reached for the pinkette, but before she could touch her Sakura was already leaving through the ropes. "Sakura!" The blonde beckoned for her to stay, but Sakura wanted nothing more than to be as far from this place as possible. Almost as if they knew, the audience parted so she could leave.

From the stage Sasori watched, desperately trying to stop himself from begging her to stay. His voice cracked, every single person heard the pain in his voice. They stood silent as he struggled to finish. "All that I see, are dark gray clouds. In the distance, moving closer with every hour. So when you ask, "Is something wrong?" I think, "You're damn right there is, but we can't talk about it now." No we can't talk about it now."

Sakura froze at the door, she couldn't make herself turn around. She was humiliated. She could hear multiple people calling to her, asking her if she was alright, but she couldn't move. She felt as if her legs would give out. Just before doing so, Sakura felt a firm grip around her torso. She looked up to see Itachi, his face red with rage. When his eyes met hers, she could only crumble into him into sobs that everyone heard. He held her tightly as he accompanied her through the doors and out through the back of the building.

Sasori could barely speak anymore. "So one last touch, and then you'll go. And we'll pretend that it meant so much more. But it was vile," He stopped strumming. "And it was -" He choked before freezing. "I-I'm sorry." He removed his guitar from his body and ran from the stage.

The crowd remained silent. They were in shock, and all of them very confused. Slowly the lights came up and Pein made his way onto the stage. Very sternly he spoke, "This concludes our world tour kick off concert. Thank you and have a good night." Almost instantly the curtains closed. Ino turned to Hinata who nodded, and together the two and their partners climbed onto the stage, making their way backstage to their friends. However, nothing could prepare them for the scene they walked into.

Sasori was on the ground in a sobbing heap. In front of him sat Deidara who held a hand on each of his shoulders and tried to make him breathe. Pein stood trying to hold back crew members, begging them to give him some air and room to breathe. And there stood Kureani, mortified at the sight. She was a sobbing mess.

Hinata went to Sasori, and switched places with Deidara who made his way to Ino. "He's having a panic attack, we-" He choked. "We can't get him to stop, I don't know what to do."

Ino placed her hands on Deidara's shoulders and forced him to face her. "Where is Itachi, he always knows what to do."

The blonde shook his head, "He took off after Sakura. He left everything, he said he was done and he just left."

"Hinata move." Kureani's voice was strong and stearn. She did as she was told and instantly Kureani was before Sasori. She held him up by his shoulders and spoke. "Sasori, you're having a panic attack." Her voice was so calm and soothing, almost like talking to a child. "I need you to take a deep breath and focus on your favorite moment with Sakura. Close your eyes and focus on that time you got the matching tattoos." He did as he was told. "Deidara, massage his lower back, Hinata hold that water bottle against the back of his neck."

They both hesitated, but did as Kureani had instructed. Within five minutes, Sasori was breathing deeply and beginning to calm down. When he finally came to, Kureani helped him to stand. Almost automatically, he reached forward to embrace her, but she held up a hand and shook her head. "I need you to sit down."

He did, and Kureani blinked quickly. "This is the worst time, the worst way but I can't… I can't keep this game going."

Sasori reached for her hand. "Just talk to me." He squinted. "How did you know how to stop me… from that freak out.." He trailed off.

"You didn't notice, but I was working the balance booth and I saw everything." She backed away slightly. "I had to learn how to stop panic attacks because I have them myself…" She sighed, turning away slightly, only to turn back and gaze into his eyes. His expression seemed so lost. "I don't want you to apologize like I know you're going to, but I need you to listen." She bit her lip and looked from his face to the lights and back. "I've been cheating on you with Pein."

He froze. Ino turned, "We'd better go." She looked to Naruto, then Hinata who looked as if she was about to burst.

"No." Hinata blurted. All eyes, including Sasori's went to her. "I knew." Her gaze dropped, she couldn't bear to see his reaction. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Ino bit her lip. She turned to Deidara who closed his eyes and sighed.

Sasori's cold tone cut through the rising tension. "How long?" Hinata attempted to reach for Naruto's arm, but he pulled away in disgust.

Pein cleared his throat. "I couldn't even tell you honestly." His eyes fell. "But it's been a long time." He finally looked up to see Sasori staring straight ahead. He seemed a million miles away.

"You and Hinata always told me you hated her." His voice sent a shudder down Pein's spine.

Nodding, he replied, "I-"

"This entire time I was going through hell because she was gone, you knew what I was going through." No one spoke. His head turned quickly, pale eyes staring straight through Pein's soul. "You threatened my career, you threatened my relationship with Sakura and Itachi and Deidara to save yourself because you didn't want me to know." Silence. His eyes darted from person to person, searching. "Where is Itachi?"

Deidara sighed, "He left during your song. He stood up and said he was done. He went after her."

Sasori turned toward him, "Did you know?"

Deidara shook his head. "We found out last night." Sasori's shoulder's tensed, and before he exploded, Deidara clarified. "We tried calling you all night and all morning but we never answered. We even went to the house." His voice was quiet, almost painsed. "Itachi was a mess worrying about you. He couldn't even get through to Sakura."

Sasori blinked, and slowly looked toward Kureani. "Go home. Pack your shit and leave. I want you out." He shook his head, "No. I'll have my thing picked up. Take the house you always wanted, it's yours." He removed his ring and held it out. "This, this whatever it is, it's over." He stood up, his legs were shaky and Deidara noticed. He began to reach for him, but the redhead steadied and shook his head. "This band, it's over. Fuck your tour." His eyes met Pein's. His face was tear streaked and red. "Fuck you Pein."

He began to turn away, but in a moment of pure rage he leaped toward him just fast enough to land a swift punch to the eye which sent Pein falling backward. In a perfect motion, Sasori followed his fall and landed another to his jaw, lip and nose before Deidara and Naruto scrambled to pull him away. The redhead spat in Pein's direction. "Fuck you." His voice cracked once again as he found his balance again. Ino stood before him to ensure he wouldn't try again. She placed a hand on his cheek, trying desperately to calm him. He ignored her and stared at the bloody head before him. "You are sick. So fucking sick Pein." He was crying once again. "You ruined my life."

Every single person felt the weight of his words, and yet none of them could speak. The air was heavy, almost as if it were attempting to choke them all. Kureani finally moved, leaning toward Pein to offer him her hand. She jumped slightly when he swatted her away, pushing himself up from the ground. He sniffled, running a hand to rub the blood emerging from his nose. He sniffled. His entire body shuddered as if he was a doll, cracking piece by piece. His eyes rose slightly, only enough to meet with Sasori's gaze. In that moment, Pein knew just how deeply he had hurt his friend. Sasori's eyes were cold, oozing pure hatred. It was a look he'd only seen in movies when the villain won. He turned away, making his way toward the back exit.

Sasori's body relaxed between Naruto and Deidara's grip. As both men finally began to let him go, he turned to catch Deidara in an embrace. There he finally lost himself. "Please take me home."

With an arm around each other the two made their way down through the now empty theatre. With Ino and Asuma in toe, Deidara let the comfortable silence fall over them. Nothing anyone could say would begin to help the situation, and Sasori needed time to process the explosion that had just happened. However, as soon as they exited the doors, they were met with a crowd of paparazzi and waves of bright camera flashes.

Almost like a mother Ino made her way passed them and held out her arms, "Alright there's nothing to see. Get out of the way." Asuma did the same, as he always did for her in public. Soon after, multiple security officers from the venue came to their aid. Deidara kept an arm around Sasori, pushing him toward Ino who kept a hand on Asuma's back as he pushed through the unforgiving crowd.

"Sasori, aren't you engaged to Kureani? Adultery is a serious offense."

"Sasori, what will happen to the band? Is the tour cancelled?"

"Sasori, are you currently under the influence?"

"Sasori, how do you feel about your break up with Sakura Haruno being the center of the public eye?"

The walk from the exit to the limousine was a whirlwind that left Sasori sick to his stomach. Once inside he collapsed onto the leather bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. The other three panted, expressing their disgust. "Never in all my life have I ever dealt with something like that." Ino crossed her arms and leaned into Asuma who wiped his forehead that dripped sweat. "It's fucking awful."

Deidara sighed from his spot beside Sasori. "Thanks for your help guys. I really could have not done that by myself." He turned to see the dim flashes through the tinted windows. The vehicle jerked as the driver attempted to make its way through the crowd that had engulfed it. The blonde shook his head, "Is it too late to quit?"

Ino sighed, placing a hand on Sasori's knee. He didn't move. "You guys can come to my place tonight. I've got plenty of extra rooms, and that way you won't be greeted by more paparazzi at your homes." She gave a reassuring smile to Deidara. "I doubt they'd think to come by my home." Silence fell between them before she finished, "My home is your home."

* * *

Itachi's black Audi rached through the streets of Goldenrod. He had practically carried Sakura in his arms through the building, out the back and into his passenger seat. As soon as he could shut his own door and start the vehicle, he had left the building as quickly as possible. They'd gotten almost four blocks away before Sakura finally broke their silence.

"I want to go home Itachi." She stared out the passenger window.

"Okay, I'll take you home. It's going to be a minute but I'll take the back st-"

"No." She turned, her green emeralds rimmed with red. "I want to go _home._ I want to be with my mom and in my own bed. I can't stay here anymore." Her lips quivered. "Please take me home."

Itachi sighed. He pulled over into a gas station parking lot. Once he was parked, he turned and placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. They were hot, wet from her tears. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her makeup was almost completely gone. "I've only ever flown, but a car ride sounds better than a plane ride with strangers. And I don't want to wait. I don't want to be here anymore." Itachi rubbed his thumb across her skin once again. She leaned into his touch. "I know it's a lot to ask but I.." Her voice trailed.

"I'd do anything for you." He turned away, opening his door. He got out, removed his jacket and handed it to her. She used it as a blanket. He leaned down, his voice gentle. "Type the address into the GPS, I'll fill up and get some drinks and I'll be back." Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile.

Itachi stood in silence as he filled his gas tank. He moved on autopilot while he finished and then went inside to pay and purchase a few things. He was completely lost in thought. In fact, he felt as though the last hour was nothing more than a blur. He knew only one thing, and that was that he was no longer a member of the band. He made his choice when he went to Sakura after watching what Sasori did to her. Truthfully he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he made the choice to leave. After finding out about Pein and Kureani, and then watching Sasori destroy himself, Itachi couldn't make himself go back to be the savior. He refused.

"Hey, your solo was great." The feminine voice pulled him from his thoughts. The cashier was a small female with deep red hair. She smiled brightly at him, scanning item after item. "That's all I got to see though before had to come in for work. I was bummed."

Itachi smiled, "Hey thanks, that means a lot to me." He handed her a large bill and grabbed the bag that she'd packed. "Be thankful you missed the end, it was quite a shit show." He smirked. "Keep the change." He motioned goodbye and turned leaving quickly. He heard her muffle something, but he didn't dare turn around to ask her to repeat. Instead he made a perfect line to his car, opening the door and taking his seat.

"Yeah, and then it will be delivered to the Shore Line address Saturday?" Itachi watched the pinkette closely as she held the phone to her ear. "Okay great, thank you so much." She paused, looking toward him smiling slightly. "That's right, the code is one, three two six five," She leaned back slightly closing her eyes. "Thank you so much. See you then." As soon as the phone call ended she held down the power button and dropped it to the floor. "I texted my mom and Temari, called a moving company and all my shit will be there in three days."

Itachi frowned slightly, leaning his head against the rest. "Sakura, I have to tell you something." He turned to look at her. "Before we go anywhere else."

From the darkness of the passenger seat, her emeralds were barely visible. "Okay." Her voice was so small. "Before I do that, will you tell me what happened last night?"

He heard her sigh. She dropped her eyes slightly, unable to look him in the eye. "I gave him myself." After what seemed like eternity, she finally rose to meet his gaze. "I tried to at least. He wouldn't have me. Instead he told me that Kureani was back and he was going to try to make it work with her. And I blew up and he left."

"Fuck." Itachi rubbed his eyes. "That explains why he came in drunk and I couldn't react him all day."

"What?" Sakura seemed surprised. "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her again. "He came to that show shit faced Sakura. He came in stumbling and slurring and it was a mess backstage." The pinkette remained silent. "Last night Deidara found out that Kureani has been having an affair with Pein." When he paused, she gasped audibly. "I was going to tell him, but I couldn't reach him. I tried reaching out to you, but obviously you didn't answer either."

"I'm sorry."

"No." He reached for her hand. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Her small frame shuttered. "Sakura?" She didn't respond. "If you want me to turn around and go to him, I will. I just need to know what you want."

The pair sat in silence for neatly ten minutes before Sakura squeezed his hand gently. Slowly she entangled her fingers with his. "First off, he humiliated me on national television." She smirked slightly, it gave Itachi a sense of hope. "Secondly, after everything that's happened over the past year, if Sasori knew what he wanted he would have called off things with Kureani from the start… he wouldn't have drug it out." Her voice quieted. "Part of that is my fault. I knew what I was doing, but that doesn't mean that just because I liked it, it was right." Her lips curled into a small smile. "Besides, he's got things to figure out. He's got baggage and so do I."

"Your baggage is that you're in love with him."

"And that we have a daughter together." The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. When Itachi's eyes grew wide she decided to finally let it all out. "From the first time we were together. Her name is Kaito and Itachi she is the most beautiful little girl. You know, my mom helped me to hide it and just told everyone that she was hers and so Kaito calls me sister, but…" She smiled. "You know, I missed her sixth birthday because I was in Goldenrod, and she's so angry with me but I think it will be okay once I go home. And, Itachi I think I'm finally ready to grow up and maybe be her mother. Maybe if she'll let me, I can finally be that for her."

Itachi sat quietly for a moment, and then he began rubbing his thumb against the back of Sakura's hand. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met in my life Sakura." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "She's going to be thrilled to have you as her mother."

* * *

A/N - Wow, hey guys... it's been awhile. There's really nothing I can say for justifying my absence besides the fact that I just really was in a writing rut and I'm sorry. I wrote the initial break up scene at the apartment six times, and finally settled for the one in the last chapter. Nothing seemed right. Also, sorry for everyone who wanted ItaIno, it just didn't really come easily to me. I feel that since she was such a secondary character it was hard for me to write her and Itachi into a romantic view, and I'm sorry. But in light of that I'm totally bringing her more into the spotlight (as you guys can tell.) Here's to a double upload because I've been gone for so long.

Also, don't worry, we're not even close to the end. We got awhile, I've got plans I think you'll like. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Daydrinks In Paris

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

An unexplainable darkness fell over Sakura. The last three hours of her drive with Itachi had been silent. After her comment about her daughter, the pinkette couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. Itachi had tried to make witty comments, changing the subject and saying something that he thought would make Sakura laugh. Yet she never did. Instead she sat in silence, her eyes tracing the distant outlines against the night sky.

She refused to let Itachi hear her cry anymore. What were once sobs had now become silent tears that seemed to have no end. Her eyes burned. She sat with her face against her hand that laid against the window. Internally she was a screaming mess, muttering endless excuses to turn around and head back to the city. Yet she couldn't force herself to ask Itachi to go back. She didn't really want to. Her heart longed to be held by Sasori, to fix this mess that had erupted between them. That was an impossible dream now. She knew what was done, and she knew what she needed to do.

She needed to go home and fix herself. She needed to learn to love herself, and live her life as a mother. She needed to drown herself in work. She'd choreograph new routines, schedule new personal classes for the students whom she missed dearly. She'd make sure that her calendar for work was booked solid for the next few months. She's spend her free time with Temari and her mother. She'd learn what it truly meant to start a family. There were classes to have, people to reacquaint herself with and self discovery to be made.

Maybe she'd move out and begin her own life with her daughter. She'd buy a house and remodel it, paint it and fill it with the love of her hometown. Surely Itachi would go back to Goldenrod. With him gone, this small chapter in her life would end and she'd adjust to her old life. She'd adjust to a life without fame, without Itachi and without Sasori. After all, she'd done it before.

However, the thought of a life without Itachi sent a splinter through her heart. He'd become such a good friend and a crucial part of her life. Secretly she longed for him to stay in New Berry. If Itachi would stay, then that would mean that her life in Goldenrod wouldn't have been a dream. No, Itachi would keep her grounded and in touch with reality.

Sakura's green eyes searched the dark window reflection for Itachi's outline. There was something there, a small flame of hope inside him. She knew how he felt, and it flattered her. He was a safety net who had kept her from drifting too far. He'd provided stability and friendship. Comfort. She smiled to herself slightly. She could learn to love Itachi. He'd stay if she asked, and she knew that. A life with Itachi would be, fun. The pinkette sighed to herself, mentally kicking that thought away. She could never love Itachi the way she loved, the thought froze on his name. _Sasori_.

To her, Sasori was perfection. He had been the light in her dark tunnel. He'd been the exciting thrill that gave her existence meaning. His scent made her relax, and his touch sent chills down her spine. He forced heat to grow in her loins and her heart to race when he smiled. He was her dream come true. The way her body responded to him was like magic. He was her drug, a high she never wanted to come down from. Sakura had been aware of the consequences of her decision to come to Goldenrod. Yet she hadn't expected her dreams to become reality. She hadn't expected to fall for Sasori again. She hadn't thought this far.

From the beginning there had always been those doubts. What if he hadn't reciprocated her feelings? What if he hadn't wanted to see her? But he did. Oh he did. He played perfectly into her deepest desires. This is what she hadn't thought through. What if everything fell perfectly into place? What if Kureani hadn't been in the picture anymore? But she was. It was dangerous. She knew it was. She had played a game by walking the line of fire. And finally, she was burned. She was knocked from her high horse and forced to crash back to Earth.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when music began playing over the car speaker, "But don't bring tomorrow. Cause I already know, I'll lose you." She'd never forget the way Sasori kissed her that day.

"Fuck." Itachi fumbled to change the station.

Sakura reached for his hand. "No." She turned toward the raven haired man, her eyes pleading. "Leave it, please."

He eyed her, questioning. Her eyes dropped, and he followed them to her shaking hands. She didn't see as he bit his lip and turned his head back toward the road. Watching Sakura unfold like this was his own personal hell. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. His nails dug into his skin.

"She kind of predicted the future you know?" The pinkette's small voice cause Itachi to calm slightly. "When the sun comes up and we're," She paused. "I'm home, it will be real." The man's frame fell slightly. She sniffled. "On one hand I'm glad we drove, because I needed time to process. I needed closure. But I still wish I was home, with my family. It will be so much easier."

"It's never easier. Being surrounded by people who love you only dulls the pain. They fill your mind with reassurance." He felt her eyes. "When you're alone is when it's the worst."

"Then don't leave me alone." Her words cut him deeper than she could have ever imagined.

A tense silence fell between them. Hinata's voice rang through the car. "By tomorrow I'll be left in the darkness, amongst your cold sheets."

"Don't ask me to stay Sakura." He bit his lip again. "Because you know I will."

"I know it's selfish, but you're all I have." She paused. "I'll have my mom and Temari but you've been by my side for months and without you there…" Her voice cracked.

Itachi's voice was cold. "I can't stay because I can't watch you self destruct." He tensed once again. "I can't watch you be in pain knowing that I can't fix it because you deserve better. No matter how much I love you, I'm not going to be enough." The words left before he could stop them. "I don't compare to Sasori. And I can't put myself through that pain."

"Then why did you come?" She didn't try to hide her cries anymore.

"Because I thought I could do it Sakura." His voice cracked. "I thought that if I tried," He paused. "If I was here you'd see that you had someone here who loved you wholeheartedly. Instead I'm in pain, watching someone that I fell for being broken hearted over someone else." His voice was almost a whisper now. "I wish you saw your worth. Sasori doesn't deserve you Sakura. You are so much more. So, so much."

She felt defeated. She sighed and turned back toward the window.

"No, you don't get to be angry." Itachi slammed on the break, pulling off to the side of the road. "You don't get to be angry because I finally am deciding for myself." He opened the door, and got out quickly. He slammed the door behind him.

In a fit of rage Sakura quickly opened the door. "You're only angry because I don't know what to feel!" She walked toward him and stomped her foot. "I can't help I do and don't feel."

"Neither can I Sakura." Itachi turned toward her in a tearful gaze. His face was red against the headlights. It was silent. There were no cars in sight and the highway seemed so lonesome.

Slowly the man walked toward her. His figure loomed over her, and he laid a hand upon her cheek. He pushed her pink locks away from her tear streamed skin. She raised her emerald eyes. "Please don't." Her voice cracked against her cries.

Slowly Itachi wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer. She followed suit and moved against him. His hand lifted her chin, and he leaned in. Tenderly he kissed her lips, forcing every trace of love in his body to find its way to her. When Sakura's arms found their way around his torso, he deepened their kiss. He slid his tongue through her lips and traced the insides of her mouth. When Sakura's tongue met his, she pushed closer against his body.

Itachi's arm fell against the small of her back, and his hand fell against her neck. She was so soft beneath his calloused fingers. Finally, he pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Tell me you felt something Sakura." She remained silent. He removed his arm from her back and moved his hand from her neck to her shoulder. He pulled away and opened his eyes. The headlights of his car reflected against his tear streaked cheeks. "That's why I can't stay."

He turned away, making his way back to the driver's seat. Sakura bit her lip and sighed, leaning against the hood of the car. She cried silently into the cool air. She muttered to herself, "Fuck." After a few lingering seconds, she turned and made her way back to the car.

* * *

The rest of the car ride held an awkward tension that made Sakura uncomfortable. She longed for this fight to be over and for her normal friendship with Itachi to return, but she knew it wouldn't. Although she was in distraught over the events that had transpired with Sasori, her fight with Itachi had removed her from the situation prior. He was right in the case, and she'd been selfish. She'd been so wrapped up in her redheaded love that she didn't take time to think how she'd effected Itachi. She knew how he felt, and she knew he'd drop everything for her. Mentally she kicked herself.

When the pair finally reached New Berry Town, it was mid morning. Traffic hadn't been too heavy on the highways, and Sakura started to feel a sense of relief when she say the familiar houses line the sky. Her heart began to pound as they sped past the street signs that lead to her mother's house. Then it came into sight, her childhood house. Her home.

Itachi's eyes grew wide from the driver's seat. He pulled into the driveway that arched around the front yard. "Holy shit." His jaw dropped gaped as he traced the outside of the house. It looked like a mansion.

The house way a dark gray, with contrasting white trim around the windows and front door. Although the front porch was nothing more than white brick that fanned out toward the yard, it looked regal against the black french style doors. Almost every window was accompanied by a long planter that sat comfortable just beneath the white trim. They were full of different color flowers ranging from pink to yellow. The front door was off center, closer to the right side. To the left of the door, the house protrounded outward. It There were two windows off to each side and a large window that sat perfectly in the center.

The man was broken from his thoughts when Sakura opened the door and took off in a sprint toward the stoop. Almost instantly he watched as the door opened and Tsunade ran out. "Oh honey!"

He sighed and turned the car off, opening the door to let himself out. Instead of making his way toward the women, he leaned over his car and watched as the scene unfolded before him.

In tearful gasps, Sakura enveloped her mom in a tight embrace. "Oh mom." He watched as her small frame shuttered in her mother's arms. The blonde woman ran her hand through the pinkette's hair, cooing her softly.

"Sakura?" Itachi's gaze instantly turned toward the small child who emerged from the door. His jaw dropped when he remembered what Sakura had told him, that was her daughter. "Sakura!" She took off in a sprint toward her.

Tsunade stepped back and watched as Sakura dropped to her knees and tightly grasped the young girl. Her small arms clutched Sakura's body, and she lightly fingered her pink locks. After a few seconds, the girl pushed away. "What happened to your hair? What is this?" Her purple gaze seemed to serious. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the familiar look he'd come to know and love. Her red hair was pulled back into a loose braid against her back, and it curled slightly at the end. He dropped his head, instantly feeling guilty for the fight that he had had with Sakura earlier.

The pinkette smiled, "I wanted to cut it. I needed a change." She placed a hand on the child's cheek. "Don't you like it?"

"It's different, I gotta get used to it." She seemed so matter of fact that Itachi couldn't help but snort. He covered his mouth when the child's gaze fell on him.

Slowly the man walked around the car and toward the group. He met Tsunade's eyes, and she smiled instantly. Once beside Sakura, he knelt down to face the girl. He held out a hand, "Hi there."

The red head grimaced and took a step back. "We don't talk to strangers."

"Kaito, this is my very good friend Itachi." Sakura smiled and placed her hand atop Itachi's. He turned away from the child briefly to lock eyes with the pinkette. All had been forgiven. "He's a good guy."

Itachi smiled, but nearly lost his balance when Kaito ran into him. She tried desperately to wrap her arms around him. He looked down, she was still so short even when he knelt down. "If you're Sakura's friend, you're mine." She beamed up at him, her eyes so bright and full of life.

The raven haired man couldn't help but smile. Her similarities to Sasori were uncanny, yet she was just as beautiful as Sakura. He felt so honored, meeting Sakura's daughter as she was. As his best friend's child. Tears welled in his eyes and he did his best to quickly blink them away. "I think we're going to be the best of friends Kaito." He smiled and picked up the little girl so she sat firmly against his side. As he held her up, he held a hand to Sakura. She took it, grasping him firmly.

"You guys must be starving." Tsunade's voice was cool and calm. "Come inside, I've got a buffet cooking."

He watched as Tsunade turned away. The pinkette motioned for him to follow, and he did. As he turned away, he caught a small glimpse of that signature Sakura smile. He'd witnessed it so many times before when she looked at Sasori. It was a warmth so full of love and compassion.

Kaito placed a hand near his ear and whispered, "Hurry up I'm hungry Itachi." With that, he hurried inside at the little girl's command.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Breakfast came and went like a breeze. Surrounded by so much happiness, Sakura was forced to forget Sasori for the time being. She stood next to Tsunade currently, helping her to dry the dishes. She couldn't help but get lost, watching Kaito and Itachi play. She was currently seated on his back, riding him like a horse. His hair was pulled into a bun atop his head and his bun was hidden under a bright pink princess top hat with sparkles and fuzz that surrounded the bottom.

Tsunade placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, causing Sakura to turn toward her. "There's no rush honey. Take your time." The older woman smiled. "Take care of yourself first, you have all the time in the world."

Sakura smiled half heartedly and sighed. "She's just so happy." Kaito's laughs filled the room. "And he's so…"

"Content." Tsunade's smile faltered and both women returned to the dishes.

Once finished, the pair sat on stools in the kitchen. Sakura tried to pass the time by sharing some coffee with her mother and telling her of stories from Goldenrod. Yet, the peace didn't last long.

"Sakura Haruno!" Temari's voice boomed through the house, causing everyone to freeze. She stomped loudly through the front hallway.

Sakura stood up instantly and raced to meet her. "Tem!" She held her arms out and waited at the hallway opening. When Temari turned the corner, Sakura froze and stared at the blonde before her.

Temari stood wearing a long sundress, hand on her very obviously pregnant stomach. "Surprise!" She held her arms out and smiled brightly, catching Sakura in a tight hug.

Almost instantly the pinkette pulled away, "Why didn't you tell me?" She was both shocked and delighted. Her small hands fell atop her belly, admiring that growing baby.

Tears pooled in Temari's eyes as her hands fell atop Sakura's. "I wanted to show you in person, but I've been so busy and you've been gone for so long." Sakura looked up to meet Temari's gaze. She lifted her hand to place it gently against Temari's cheek. "You're going to be the godmother to a very wonderful baby boy."

Sakura smiled tearfully, "I'm so honored." She bit her lip and turned to Itachi who stood with an arm around Kaito who beamed. She turned back to Temari who raised an eyebrow. She grabbed Temari's hand and smirked. She pulled the blonde toward Itachi who was now in the process of standing. "Itachi, this is my very best friend Temari."

Before Itachi could say anything, Temari leaned in and wrapped an arm around him. "I've heard a ton about you. It's really nice to finally get the chance to meet you." The blonde pulled away slightly. "Also, I literally love your voice. It's beautiful and I was in love during that concert, whew!" She turned, sitting down on the couch. Kaito was at her side instantly, her hands atop Temari's stomach. "Hi booger."

"Ew that's gross." Kaito practically ignored her comment.

Itachi smiled. "I've heard a lot about you too, and it's nice to finally meet the infamous Temari." The blonde smirked and he giggled. "And thank you for that, I really truly appreciate it."

Tsunade soon joined the group, toying at her fingers. "Honey, I have to tell you something." The pinkette turned toward her mother, eying her suspiciously. "When you said you were coming home, I may have planned a little get together for tomorrow afternoon."

Sakura rolled her eyes, forcing herself back against the couch. "Are you serious mom?"

"No pouting." Temari frowned. "This place hasn't been the same since you left and everyone misses you. I mean the entire studio, all your kids, the community. They all miss you. They literally talk about you on the news and how you're our home town girl all grown into a professional star."

The pinkette sighed, "Awh Jesus, c'mon."

Itachi sighed, trying to hold back a laugh. "You've been home an hour and you're already acting like a spoiled princess."

"I can't help it, I'm tired." She yawned, crossing her arms.

"We have a spare room you can stay in Itachi, you both must be exhausted." Tsunade's voice was kind and caring.

He nodded. "That actually sounds amazing, thank you."

Sakura stood up, offering a hand to Itachi. He accepted, and the two said their temporary goodbyes. Sakura led him back down the entry hallway, and up the wooden staircase. The staircase opened up into another large room, whose back wall was nothing but windows. He didn't have much time to admire, as Sakura kept a firm hand in his. She pulled him to the right, and into another hallway. Halfway down the hall she stopped, leaning her head against a closed door.

After a few silent seconds, she opened the door to reveal what looked like another living room. She turned to Itachi, who stood with his jaw dropped. "Welcome to my room."

The pair stepped inside and Itachi stood wide eyed. To the left, sat Sakura's bed which sat in a corner, pushed against the wall. In front of it, a curtain was pulled to the side. Itachi guessed that the curtain served to separate the bed from the rest of the room. Across from the bed sat a desk which was now empty. He figured that was where she kept her laptop. The wall which cornered her bed, protruded out, and served as the beginning of a staircase that led to another floor above where her bed sat. Once at the top of the staircase, there was a wall, which forced you to turn right. This area opened up to show a vanity and a shelf covered in makeup, lotions and different sprays. Behind the first wall, a walk in closet. Three walls were lined with clothing, and it opened up into the room with the vanity and a large mirror. The main floor had rather long wall covered in medals, and along the top sat a shelf that was decorated in awards and trophies. At the end of the wall sat a door that opened into a bathroom. There was a sink, and a shelf covered in makeup. As you went back, a floor to ceiling shower stood, and passed that a bathtub with built in jets for a jacuzzi. The other side of the wall had various closets for towels, body washes and other toiletries.

After exploring the room in its entirety, Itachi finally returned to Sakura. "You literally live like a queen. You went from this to nothing in a shitty little apartment." Itachi motioned back toward the room. "Why in the hell did you stay in Goldenrod so long?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

The pinkette bit her lip. "Follow me." She made her way up the small staircase and toward the closet. Above the clothes were boxes which Itachi had assumed were bags or shoes. In the back corner she moved a few boxes around, and pulled forward a black box. Once out, Sakura sat down on the floor in the middle of the closet. Itachi followed suit. As if she was stalling, Sakura traced the corners of the box with her fingers. She tapped at the black paint before handing it to Itachi. "I can't." Quizzically, Itachi took the box. Slowly he opened, and watched as Sakura looked away quickly.

The first item in the box was a photo of an ultrasound. Itachi smiled imagining a pregnant Sakura waddling around this house. Beneath that was a small sandwich bag with a pregnancy test in it. An airplane ticket to Paris. An old photo of Sakura in a dance costume, standing next to a trophy that was taller than her. Beneath that, a photo of a younger Sakura, arm in arm with a male whom Itachi knew all too well. He swallowed, eying Sakura who still wasn't looking at the box. Beneath that photo was another, Sakura standing in front of Sasori who had his arms wrapped around her torso. Sasori was facing the camera, smiling while Sakura leaned back, kissing his cheek. For the first time in years, Itachi remembered what a genuine Sasori smile was. He bit his lip. Next out of the box was a small red silk slip.

"I wore it the last night I spent with Sasori." Itachi didn't realize that Sakura was now paying attention. "I was so shocked that he bought it because I remember seeing it in the shop window and it was so expensive."

Under the dress, Itachi pulled out small clippings of the band Akatsuki when they first came out. There were old photos of him, Deidara Pein and Itachi. Mentally, he was transported to the days these photos were taken. He smiled, remembering better times. "Pein used to be so damn scared to do interviews." He giggled. "He'd always have word vomit right before, and then as soon as the tape recorder started or the camera turned on…" He paused. "He'd turn into a completely different person."

From beside him, Sakura quietly went on. "Sasori has always been the same though."

"He really has." "Itachi smirked. "He's always tried to appease everyone, leaving himself on the back burner. He always put us all before himself, and we just let him." Itachi fingered through a magazine whose main article was about the band. "I think he's lost himself, no." He paused. "I know he's lost himself. Between his screwed up relationship with Kureani and his constant work on music… he hasn't taken time for himself in years. He's always just been drowning, and we just let him."

"It isn't your fault." Sakura scooted closer and laid her head against Itachi's arm.

The raven haired man sighed. "But part of it is. We could have stepped up and helped, or made him take some time for himself. I always listened to him bitch about Kureani but instead of helping him through it I let him make his own decisions and"

"Then I came along." Her voice was quiet. She was beginning to cry again.

Itachi reached for the photo of Sakura kissing Sasori's cheek. He held it up to the pinkette. "This is the Sasori I've seen this past year. He is happiest when he's with you, and he let's go and has fun." He smiled. "You make him want to better himself, and I have no right to shove my feelings in your face Saku." He turned and rested his chin on her messy hair. "I am so sorry."

She giggled softly. "I'm sorry too. I've been such an asshole and neglecting how you feel." She pulled away slightly and wiped her cheek. "I didn't even think about the sacrifice you made to leave with me." She paused, and looked up. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, obviously there is no more Akatsuki." Itachi smirked and bit his lip nervously. "I may have assaulted Pein… multiple times."

Sakura's face contorted before she burst into a fit of laughter. "You wouldn't even hurt a fly. You assaulted him?"

"Punched, kicked… I even spat in him." He smiled, giggling slightly.

"Jesus fuck Itachi." Sakura leaned back, laughing hysterically.

"I'll go. I have to go home, come up with a game plan." He eyed Sakura when her fit subsided. "I can't leave Deidara in there alone, and you've got to get yourself together." He stood up, lending a hand to Sakura. "I'm not really tired, I really should get going."

The pinkete nodded taking his hand. "Wait." She bent over and reached for a case in the bottom of the box. She placed it against her lips before handing it to Itachi. "I am so grateful for everything you've done for me. If you find yourself not knowing where to go, come here. Come to my studio and dance with me." She placed the case in his hand. "This is the first original recording of _Paris_. We made it that summer."

"Sakura." Itachi trailed.

"This is a chapter in my life that is over. I need to move on, I need to let go." She smiled, choking on her words. "These next few months will be really, really hard. I hope I'll have you to lean on." She leaned in, quickly gripping Itachi's torso. "I love you, so much. And while I'm taking care of myself, I need you to take care of yourself. We're going to get through this."

He wrapped his arms around the woman before him. Her words were bittersweet, and it struck him knowing that this may very well be a long goodbye. "I love you too. I promise this isn't forever."

Slowly the pinkette pulled away, her fingers lingering just a little too long against his shirt. "I know you'll do what's right." With that, Itachi turned and made his way down the white staircase. Just as he reached the door, he turned around to wave. Smiling, he nodded before making his way back through the door.

* * *

Just after dawn, Sasori quietly slipped through the house. Careful to not disturb anyone, He opened all the doors as slowly as possible. When he was sure that he was the only one awake, he left through the front door, still wearing yesterday's clothing.

Morning in Goldenrod was always the perfect time to walk the streets. It was the slow quietness before the hustle and bustle of the big city that everyone had come to live with. On this morning, it was quite crisp and cool. Sasori cupped his hands in front of his mouth and blew as he left the entrance to Ino's building. She live directly in the center of the city, and it shocked Sasori when the street was empty. Even though it was this early, he suspected that there would be some cluster being that this was the heart of Goldenrod.

Three blocks down from her apartment, Sasori stopped at a coffee shop to grab a drink before making his way. In and out in under three minutes, he kept a brisk pace East. There were few people along the sidewalk, and most of them didn't pay him any mind. He was grateful, being that there would be a media mess later in the day pertaining to the night prior.

As he walked, he planned. Sakura's apartment was exactly twenty six blocks ahead and four blocks to the left. In this time he's stop to grab flowers and some breakfast. He'd knock on the door, declare his stupidity and let her know just how much he loved her. He knew she felt the same, and he desperately pleaded to whatever God would listen to let her take him back. For flowers, he'd choose red roses. They were classy, classic and Sakura thought that the pink ones were cliche due to her hair color. For breakfast, he'd stop at the market just by her house to grab a dozen eggs and a loaf of bread which he'd use to make her favorite - french toast.

The redhead stopped, looking himself up and down in the reflective storefront. He grimaced. His hair was a mess and he looked dirty. It was obvious by the dark circles that he hadn't slept at all last night. Instead he tossed and turned, listening to Ino and Deidara express their worry through the thin walls. When he wanted to stop, he finally focused on the bright city lights through the window. He pictured Sakura's face when she first walked into that concert hall and how happy she must have been. Those wonders kept him sane throughout the night.

Disgusted with himself, he shook his head and went on. It'd probably be a better idea to just show up with flowers and shower before making breakfast. If he stuck with this, it'd be easier to make himself more presentable and go right back to their normal lives together.

The morning sun rose, now illuminating the city with a golden sky. The light brought more and more people to life. Eleven blocks closer, he stopped in a small flower shop and grabbed the first red roses he could find. He found himself to excited that he now kept at a pace similar to a jog. He smiled at random strangers, hoping to give them a good start to their day. Seven more blocks now, the people seemed to dwindle as he left the center of the city. Four blocks left, he spotted a large truck where items were being loaded. He figured her noisy neighbors were finally leaving, and he smirked at the thought of how happy she'd be now. One block away he slowed, watching the movers take a very familiar bed toward the truck. Internally he panicked.

Just outside her apartment, he froze. The truck was tightly packed with all her belongings, and when the movers brought out the next box he stopped them. "Um excuse me, where's the owner of this apartment?"

The guys didn't seem interested. "We aren't permitted to answer that."

A little louder than intended, Sasori began to question them. "Is she inside? Why are you taking her things?"

"Listen buddy," The larger of the two movers grunted. "The owner of the home isn't here. Don't know where she is, just know we got a call with strict orders to not let anyone in and to have this packed and on the road before ten. So if you'd kindly get the hell out of our way, I'd appreciate it." With that he turned and made his way back inside.

Frantic, Sasori withdrew his phone and called her. "Hey, you've reached Sakura. Leave me a message." Her phone was off, of course.

Without thinking, he dialed Itachi. From the little that he did remember, Itachi left and he probably went to Sakura. The line rang twice before the automated voice answered. When prompted, Sasori spoke quickly, "Hey Itachi, it's Sasori. I know it's kinda early but I just went to Sakura's house and there were movers and they said she wasn't home, I was just wondering if you know where she was." With that, he ended the call and turned away to walk back down the street.

At a loss, he hailed a taxi three blocks away. Once inside he entered his home address and began the drive back to his house. He prayed silently, begging that Kureani wouldn't be there.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

When Itachi finally reached the interstate, he pulled over. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. There was a missed call, a voicemail and multiple messages from Sasori. Without opening them or listening, he dialed. Almost instantly the phone picked up, and Itachi began, "I've been dealing with some things. What's up?"

"Itachi do you know where Sakura is?" His voice was fast and his words almost jumbled together.

Itachi sighed, "Where are you?"

"In a taxi, going home." He pleaded. "Just answer the question Itachi."

"She's gone. She left last night." Itachi tried to speak as calmly as possible.

Sasori was momentarily silent. "Itachi, where is she?"

"I drove her home." When there was no answer, he continued. "I drove her home and she's with the people she needs to be with." He swallowed.

The voice on the phone sniffled. "Itachi I need to talk to her."

"You and I both know that won't fix anything." His tone was much more stern than he intended, but he felt the need to protect both his friends. That meant keeping Sasori away, to spare him and her both. "Sasori, do you even remember what you did last night?"

"I do."

"On national television. You made an embarrassment of both yourself and her. As your friend I can't let you hurt anyone else. Or yourself anymore." Itachi bit his lip. "What happened with Kureani?"

Sasori choked on his words, "She and Pein told me everything. And Deidara told me that you tried to call me but I was to busy getting drunk to answer." Itachi leaned his head back against the headrest. He punched the steering wheel. "I fucked up." He could tell Sasori was trying to hold it together. "I fucked up really bad, and I- I can't fix it Itachi."

"What do we do about the band?"

"I can't work with him." The anger began to show in his voice. "I refuse Itachi. I'll make a statement, I'll-"

"No." Itachi interjected. "Just post that we're disbanding. You don't owe anyone any explanation and you don't have to face him or the media. Just, just go home and we'll figure out something. You, me and Deidara we'll figure it out and we'll take care of it." He sighed. "I'll take care of you, and you'll get through this. I need you to take care of yourself, to better yourself for your dau-" Itachi's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sasori seemed genuinely surprised.

"I need you to better yourself for you daughter." When he didn't reply, Itachi sighed. "When Sakura left you in that hotel room, it's because she was pregnant. And Sasori she is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She looks just like you." He smiled. "She's so full of life and happiness. But-" He paused. "But I can't let you meet her until you're ready. Not until you figure your shit out and get yourself in a better place."

It was some time before Sasori finally responded. "I-Itachi, tell me about her." He could barely speak. "It all makes so much sense… but tell me."

"She's got long red hair, the same shade as yours. And she has the same purple eyes as yours, and they sparkle when she laughs. And she looks just like you, but with Sakura mixed in there. And she is so smart, so full of energy and life." Itachi smiled to himself. "And it wasn't my right to tell you, but maybe if you feel like you've got something to live for… then you'll have encouragement and will."

"I'll get better. For her, and for Sakura." He sniffled again. "I promise."

"I'm getting ready to drive back, I'll probably drive home and sleep. I haven't done that yet." Itachi snickered.

Sasori smiled slightly. "Yeah me neither."

"Just go home, do what you need to do. I'll come to you."

The pair ended their conversation and Sasori leaned against the window. As his driver pulled into the driveway, he could only stare at the white vehicle that he knew belonged to Kureani. The trunk was open and it was packed full. The redhead sat in his seat momentarily, before opening the door to leave. He thanked the driver and handed him a wad of cash to cover the ride and for a tip. The driver didn't question him, only thanked him over and over.

Instead of listening to his head and waiting, his feet moved on autopilot as he walked through the front door. He noted the large portraits that were no longer on the wall, but he didn't care. Instead he walked toward the closet where he knew she'd be, packing her most prized materialistic items. However, when he caught a glimpse of the room, it was nearly empty.

Sasori leaned against the doorway, watching as Kureani zipped a bag over one of her gowns. When she turned and spotted him, she froze. The two stood staring at one another until Sasori finally broke the silence. "Out of all the questions I want to ask, the only thing I can really think of right now is where are you going?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm moving in with Pein. He asked to come but, in case you came home I thought it would be best if I came alone." She walked toward a box that was a little too full of clothes, and she struggled to lift it.

"Here." He made his way to her and lifted the box without any trouble. "Set those bags on top, I got them."

The woman did as she was told, and she laid the bags full of dresses atop the box he was carrying. "Thank you." She also had her arms full of bags, and she followed him to the car. Together they placed everything as tightly as possible. They stood awkwardly before Kureani spoke, "Even when you had every right to be pissed you were still nice and helpful."

He stepped back and placed his hands in his pockets."I always tried."

"You're a good man Sasori." She stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He met her deep red gaze. "You were always good to me, but you deserve better." She reached into her pocket, and her eyes followed. Sasori's eyes fell on the engagement ring in her hand. "I did love you at one point, but I fucked up."

She held her hand out toward him, as he reached for it, he paused. "We just didn't work, and that's okay." He offered a small smile. "Maybe we stayed together for fear of being alone."

She chuckled, "It sounds like me." He took the ring and stuck it in the pocket of his black jacket. "I know that you'll make Sakura happy. And I know how happy she makes you, I heard about it." She sighed. "When you look at her, you get this sparkle in your eye, and it's the look that you used to have when you first met me." She looked away, as tears pooled in her eyes once again. "I should have known when I saw you look at her at the party." She sniffled, her voice cracking. "Maybe in my conscious I knew she'd help you find yourself."

"She left Kureani." His eyes fell, and Kureani turned back toward him. "I sang that stupid fucking song and-"

"Give it time." The small woman placed a hand on his arm. "They say that if it's meant to be, then it will happen. It will take time, and I know she'll come back around." Slowly Kureani turned away, making her way toward the driver's seat of her car.

"What if she doesn't?" Sasori's question was so quick it cause Kureani to freeze. "I love her, and I know that it's love because even when we first met… it's different from how I felt about you."

"I deserved that." The raven haired woman smiled, turning back toward him. "That's how you know it's real. And what's real is meant to be." With that, she turned for the final time.

Instead of watching her go, Sasori turned away, making his way back to the house. Back to the house that he had built for his once future wife, who had just left him with her engagement ring. His house that was now half empty. A house too big for one person. Once inside he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

For the next week, Sasori sat in his home studio. This studio consisted of a large desktop computer that held multiple programs for audio mixing, and a glass enclosure for recording. While the red head currently sat plucking at his guitar, he stared through the glass. Trash piled along the wall, and the desk area was full of bottles and glasses. As his eyes scanned the room next door, his eyes adjusted to reveal his reflection.

Slowly, he stood up. Stumbling slightly, he walked toward the glass and took in the sight before himself. His hair was shaggy, much longer than he was used to. Taking his left hand, he pushed his bangs back to reveal his purple eyes that stood out against their red background. The bottom of his eyes was also rimmed in that same red. Small patches of chin hair had begun to grow, and he grimaced, touching the hair with his right hand. He hated his appearance with facial hair. He felt as though he looked dirty.

Moving his eyes down, he saw the multiple stains on his white shirt stare back at him. Beneath those, black sweat pants that were entirely too large, engulfed his legs. He looked dirty. Frowning he tried to remember the last time he showered, but he couldn't. Letting his locks fall, he leaned against the glass, his forehead cool against it. A half empty bottle of vodka met his gaze, and he sighed. When was the last time he'd had a glass of water?

It had been nine days since Sakura left. Eight days since he last spoke to anyone, phone conversations included. In these dark days, Sasori kept a constant state of drunkenness. Just enough to keep him numb to internal conflict, but still sober enough to record the music of songs he'd written in his journal.

On the third day after his call with Itachi, Sasori heard a knock at the front door. Looking through the peephole, he wasn't shocked to find Itachi there to check on him. Instead of opening the door, he simply leaned against it, waiting for his friend to leave. His phone had died long before then, but he no longer had a reason to want to be on it. Not when the only person he wanted to talk to, wanted nothing to do with him. Itachi had pleaded and hit the door so hard that Sasori thought the lock would break. Eventually he left, and hadn't been back since.

In his misery, Sasori had looked for somewhere to place blame. He wanted nothing more than to place it on Itachi, but he knew that his best friend only had good intentions when it came to Sakura. In fact, he'd taken care of her when the redhead couldn't. He'd fixed all her problems that Sasori had created, and for that he'd be eternally grateful. As much as he hated to admit it, his current predicament was his own doing. Yet whenever her face came to his mine, his heartbeat quickened and he'd down a shot to push her away. It had become unhealthy, drinking all day and barely eating anything. He wasn't hungry, when he did eat he instantly became nauseated. He was angry at himself, at the world, at his ex fiance. He was so unhappy he had made himself sick. He wasn't in good health anymore, physically or mentally. Emotionally he was drowning.

Sasori opened his lavender eyes, replaying Itachi's voice in his head. _I need you to better yourself for your daughter._ He'd thought a lot about that in his time alone. Instantly he felt guilty as he made eyes at the bottle again. Sighing he punched the glass slightly, pushing himself away. Slowly he opened the door to his left, and grabbed the bottle. Biting his lip, he left the studio and headed for the kitchen. Swallowing hard, he emptied the bottle down the drain.

Almost automatically, he turned, bending down toward the left cabinet beneath the kitchen island. He grabbed the box of trash bags, and nearly ran back to the studio. With speed, he grabbed at every single item that lined the floor. There were bags of chips, beer bottle caps, beer bottles, empty cans, empty boxes, papers with scratched out chords, pages with lyrics, tissues, napkins, paper towels, socks and so many crumbs that he even decided to vacuum. By the time he had finished cleaning, there was a collection of seventeen different liquor bottles and thirty-six beer bottles. In front of them on the desk sat four shot glasses, sticky and turning questionable colors.

Sighing one last time, he took his collection and one by one threw them into bag number three. Once finished, he carried all the bags to the trash outside. He felt good, and for the first time in days he smiled. Back inside, he decided to finally plug his phone in and chug a glass of ice water.

He decided to leave his phone on silent, and make his way back to the studio. He pulled out a small microphone that would stand on the desk, and he plugged in. Leaning into the desk, he sighed before beginning his recording.

"As you're listening to this, you're listening to me turn around in life. I just finished throwing away multiple bottles of beer and liquor, and I'm deciding to make a change. This is me, as Sasori himself. There is no more Akatsuki, there are only us as individuals. This is my telling, this is my vulnerability. This album is a collection of the songs I wrote and recorded for the two loves of my life. The one that was meant to be, and the one that wasn't. Before each song I'll explain the meaning, and I'll tell you where the song came from. Thank you for joining me on this emotional ride. I'm finally opening up, and being honest for the first time in years."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

" _I will begin with the second love of my life. The one that didn't work. This song, "Transatlanticism" was one of the first songs I wrote for Kureani. I wrote it one night while I was sitting in a hotel room on tour. This was the very first time I had ever doubted us and our relationship. With our careers, we were never together as often as I would have liked, and when we were the times shared weren't genuine. I craved her. Her scent, her touch, her… security. She was safe, and I begged whatever God was listening to help me get through this." He chuckled. "We all know how that ended though. This song is still to raw to me, and it's the first time I ever really opened myself to let others know how I was feeling. Enjoy my first delve into my thoughts."_

 _Track One - Transatlanticism._

" _There's a craving that couples often have, for the touch of one another. The longer Kureani and I were apart, the more I craved this. It wasn't intimacy, don't get me wrong. It was her, for at that time she was my safety net. I wanted her to hold me, to ensure that we were okay. About a year into our engagement, we both had about two months off. This was the first time in our entire relationship that he'd have more time than just a week together. I was ecstatic. However, the only time we ever really embraced was in public, or during sex. I felt as though I was almost, unwanted. I began to turn to a dark mindset, wondering if I was enough, if there was something wrong with me. Yet, Kureani ensured me that this was normal, couples weren't always so touchy feely, and that was comforting. Knowing that this was normal, and I was only being insecure. The second track, "Brothers On a Hotel Bed" was a wrong I wrote in the middle of the night while we were on vacation. We were in a suite with a California King sized bed, yet Kureani slept facing away from me, like kid brothers would do, not wanting to be 'weird' around each other. Needing space, their own space, away from each other to ensure that no one was uncomfortable. Truthfully, I wrote this on the last night of our vacation, because not once did we sleep beside each other, touching, cuddling. Although I was ensured time and time again that we were okay and this was normal, it was killing me inside. I felt as though we were falling apart, as though she didn't need me anymore. This is your second track, this time a dive into my heart."_

 _Track Two - Brothers On a Hotel Bed._

" _Early in this story of ours, Kureani came home to surprise me one day. She had planned this whole party with our friends, and everyone was going to come to the house. At least that's what I thought. But when this 'party' started it was nothing more than a large publicity stunt for Kureani to announce her career advancement. She didn't tell me in private, instead she thought that I'd be happy about spending months apart, again. It was a bomb, and it sent me in a downward spiral. I felt like I was drowning in a sea and all my friends were just watching me, laughing. I started drinking heavily, and I thought I was giving off signs of my unhappiness, but Kureani didn't catch on. When I was drunk with her, I thought with my penis, and she played that to her advantage, always. There was no communication, and it was a one sided relationship, where only I was trying. But I didn't know that at the time. "The Ice is Getting Thinner" Is a song that I wrote a few days after Kureani left. We barely ever talked, and when we did it was short and curt. I was hurting. I was in pain and I was battling with myself, trying to stay afloat in this vast ocean that kept Kureani and I so far apart. We were falling apart this time, and she didn't notice. I was so occupied with other things, with someone else that I didn't even realize we were falling apart. Even I didn't realize that we went an entire month without talking once. No one who is betrothed to another would do that. There was nothing there, and we were too wrapped up in our own lives to see that."_

 _Track Three - The Ice is Getting Thinner._

" _I ruined my life, and the life of someone that I love on national television. To make matters worse, I found out right after that, that my best friend was having an affair with my fiance, Kureani. The Akatsuki front man, Pein was sleeping with Kureani. They'd been together for years, behind my back. I hit my low. I was at the bottom of my spiral and I hated them both. I wrote the song, "For What Reason" the day Kureani gave me back her ring. We had a conversation that was so upbeat and friendly, it was like nothing had happened between us. And the more I thought about it, the more sick it made me. That was the beginning of my alcohol binge. I kept myself drunk, writing down the lyrics with only hatred in my mind. I wanted her to feel pain, and I wanted her to hurt the way that I did. Listening to them now, it's insane to me that I wrote these. I'd never with ill or pain upon anyone. I wouldn't wish what I've gone through upon my worst enemy." He paused, sighing. "I'm including this as the last song for Kureani because this emotion I felt, it was when I was at my lowest. I was in such a dark place, I didn't know if I'd make it to tomorrow. From this point on, I refuse to settle for less. I will better myself, and I will take this song as mark it as the single worst song I've ever written, because it was done for all the wrong reasons. And honestly, I'm sorry Kureani. I'm sorry that this is how I reacted and felt, but my feelings were valid. And that's why I'm including this. Although it's wrong, it was valid. My pain, my feelings, what we once had - it was once valid."_

 _Track Four - For What Reason._

" _If you've made it this far, you've finally finished the Kureani section. As previously mentioned, she was the second great love of my life. Before her came somebody who's well known to the public eye, Sakura Haruno. We met quite a while back, seven years ago to be exact. I was playing the guitar on a bench in Paris, and she approached me. I still remember that first time, she had her hair pulled into a loose bun on the back of her head, and she wore a green sundress. She smiled, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so perfect to me, and I was drawn to her instantly." He smiled, pausing. "She handed me a twenty, and I couldn't help but laugh because we weren't here at home. We spent months together. We'd been perfect strangers and in what seemed like no time at all, we were lovers. She was everything I'd ever dreamed of and more. One morning I woke up, and she was gone. I was heartbroken, and I had no idea what I'd done wrong. It was so sudden that I felt maybe she'd been a hallucination. The only thing that confirmed that she'd been real were the photo's we'd taken. Sure, my memory was filled with her, but what good is a memory without the proof? You're all thinking, 'Oh he's probably going to put 'Paris' on here.' No, the meaning of that is public knowledge. Sakura and I wrote that together. Instead I'm here to introduce a song that I wrote when we were reunited. Three months after she appeared in my life actually. If you're from Goldenrod, you know the city is centered between two mountain ranges. One of my single favorite spots is on the south side. Just outside the city limits, just before you reach the deadness of the mountains, there's this ledge you can pull over on. It gives you the perfect view of the skyline of the city. It's perfect during dusk because you can just barely make out which buildings are what because they're so dark against the sky. I took Sakura there, and I will never forget how beautiful she looked against the skyline." Sasori paused once again. "When we left she asked of she could drive my car. My Audi. And like an idiot I told her yes. Man she drove so fast, but she looked amazing in the driver's seat. On that drive home I came up with this piano tune. The words came to me for 'Passenger Seat' just before I drifted off. I just felt so safe, so… secure with her. Life was perfect in that moment._

 _Track Five - Passenger Seat._

" _The more time I spent with Sakura, the more I forgot about Kureani truthfully. Saying it out loud just seems mean now, but I can truthfully say that how I feel about Sakura Haruno, can't compare to any feeling I've ever had before. She made me want to be a better person, and the time we spent together did actually make me a better person. I started thinking, I want to marry this girl. I want to spend my life with her. As you all know, there were a lot of complications. A lot. And I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't do anything to make that a reality. You see, no one really knows this about me but when I'm alone, I always fall into this dark pit in my mind. I think about death, and being alone. And for the first time since I'd started having these thoughts, and keep in mind I had them for years, I kind of changed my vision. Instead of thinking of what would happen when I died, what was after… I started thinking that dying would be okay if I was with Sakura. That's when I realized that I loved her, when I wrote the lyrics for, 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark'. There was almost an epiphany to it honestly. It was like, that was the kick I needed to realize that I loved her. I spent so much time in inner turmoil because of the situation with Kureani, that I spent quite a bit of time alone with my guitar. Because my lyrics were the only was I could make sense of my thoughts and feelings, and I understand now that it's all because I was in such a dark place. Sakura was the light at the end of the tunnel, and this song made that so inevitably clear to me._

 _Track Six - I Will Follow You Into the Dark._

" _This next song is called, 'Unobstructed Views.' Itachi Uchiha sat down one day and attempted to teach me to play piano, and let's just say that it didn't go well and he never tried again. Instead I went and bought a little electric keyboard and just sat down keying out little notes. I'd record random things, and truthfully they were the same runs over and over. But as I added little background noises they all seemed to mesh together. This is easily the most simple song I ever wrote. The lyrics are short and there isn't any poetic justice done, they're just words that I felt. In fact, this song came to me so quickly because I was just saying how I felt. I was head over heels in love, and that's all there is to it. The best explanation is just that, when I listen to this song all I think about is Sakura. Her smile, her smell and just the way she made me feel. It was real. There was nothing negative there. There was no fear, there was no hesitation, there was just truth and love. Our love."_

 _Track Seven - Unobstructed Views._

" _Before the tragic end of Sakura and I, I wrote this song with the help is Itachi on the guitar actually. The repetitive lyrics, 'This fire grows higher' it was a metaphor for what was happening within me. I mentioned earlier that I was constantly this state of inner turmoil, and it went away when I was with Sakura. Well… Do you ever feel so full of happiness that you just want to burst? That's how I felt. I was so in love that whenever I was with Sakura that I found myself still getting butterflies. And when she smiled, I just felt like my heart would beat out of my chest and those butterflies would explode any minute. My heart was so full, and the easiest way to explain it was that she fanned the fire in my heart, and I just wanted to let it all out. I wanted to scream to the world that I loved her. It was pure, and it was real. And I know that now, now that it's gone." There was a lengthy pause. "You Are a Tourist" is the last song I'm going to include on this album. It's the last song I wrote where I felt at peace with myself. I was at my happiest, and I will forever treasure this song for that."_

 _Track Eight - You Are a Tourist_

" _By the time you reach this, it will be the end of my first solo album. Instead of taking the time to hype it up, I'd rather just let this all speak for itself. This is the truest I've ever been in my entire life, and you can either take it or leave it. I'm at a turning point in my life where I'm now alone once again, and as much as I'd like to take back the mistakes that I've made, I can't. Instead, I'll take the time needed to better myself and rebuild the bridge that I burned. Only time will tell where I'll go from here. And I guess that's all there is to it. Thank you for taking the time for listening, for listening to me open up as much as I have. I hope that my words inspire others, and you take the things that you love and run with them. Because when that love is gone, it will kill you."_

Itachi sighed, leaning back against the headrest of his driver's seat. He swallowed hard, thinking carefully of what to say. Subconsciously, he bit his lip. "You know what you're doing right?" He turned toward Sasori who sat curled in the passenger seat, facing him. The red head nodded. "Whether or not I guess it's too late now anyway."

"It was dropped on all platforms this morning at six." Sasori smirked. "It's very late."

"Needless to say, I'm impressed." The raven haired man smiled. "I'm proud of you." Slowly he turned his head to face the front door of the Goldenrod Rehabilitation Clinic. Once again he swallowed.

"This is really hard, but I need to do it. For myself, for Sakura and for Kaito." His voice was quiet. "You're my closest friend Itachi, and I need you to know that I don't blame you." Itachi turned back toward him, dumbfounded. "The difference between us is that your intentions were better, and you did what you needed to do to keep her safe." His purple eyes closed, turning away slightly. "I'm a ticking time bomb, and I need help."

Itachi's phone rang at nine, and when he saw who it was he immediately answered. He was rather cryptic on the other end, stating that he had a bangand he needed a ride. But Itachi didn't hesitate to go exactly where Sasori asked. By the look on his face when he pulled up, Itachi knew that Sasori was on the brink. His eyes were dark, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Before Sasori could even get in, Itachi opened the door and ran to his side, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Come to think of it now, the redhead didn't return his gesture. He probably shocked Sasori in truth. He'd expected Itachi to be furious, but seeing his friend's condition only made him worry more. There had been no ill intent, or malicious feelings. Only worry.

"Sasori, I want to help. We can do this, together." Itachi was practically pleading.

The red head placed his hand upon Itachi's. He never looked at him though. "I need professional help. I can't leave until I can trust myself, and I refuse to make you and Deidara go down this path with me." Finally he looked toward him. Tears pooled in his eyes. "You can't fix me… not without my help. And right now I don't know what to do to help myself." He started to choke. "All you can to do help me is to support me."

Itachi waited to reply. He didn't want to lose himself, not in front of Sasori. "I support you."

"I will give them all your information as my emergency contact, and they'll send you a schedule of the days that I can have visitors." The redhead smiled before turning to leave.

"Wait." Itachi's tone was firm. "How long have you been thinking of doing this? This isn't a spur of the moment thing is it?"

Laughing slightly, Sasori reached for his bag. "I had the idea when I was puking my guts out during your segment of the concert. It was only a matter of time before I would give in." With that he opened the door.

Itachi watched as his friend walked toward the doors of the rehabilitation center. Just before opening the door, he turned to wave and offer a smile to Itachi. It was short and sweet, and within seconds he was gone from view. Once alone, Itachi returned his gaze to the road before him, punching his steering wheel. He felt so helpless.

In his cup holder sat Sasori's keys, wallet and cell phone. They clanged against one another as Itachi began to drive. The trip back home was everlasting. The air in his car was thick, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. In the silence, he squirmed. His palms had become sweaty and he found it incredibly hard to keep control of the steering wheel. The farther he drove, the harder it became to breathe. Feeling himself slip away, he managed to voice activate his phone and call Ino, telling er that he was on his way and to meet her outside. Those last two blocks seemed the hardest as he slipped in and out of reality, and it was a wonder that he didn't crash, or hurt anyone.

He barely managed to park the car before he opened the door as quickly as possible. As he fumbled to remove his seatbelt the blonde caught him in a tight embrace and began attempting to soothe held onto her tightly, letting himself fall apart in her arms. His words came out quickly and incoherently as he tried to explain what had just happened.

Ino clutched him tighter, trying her hardest to blink away the tears. Seeing him like those broke her heart, and she hadn't a clue what was happening. All she knew was that this man needed her help, and she'd do her best to be there for him. Even if their situation had become.. Complicated.

Just five days prior, Asuma packed his things and decided to go his own way. He told Ino that he'd been offered another job making more money. He also smiled at her on the way out, letting her know that he hoped she'd be able to be her true self with Itachi. She hadn't understood exactly what that meant until she explained it to Itachi who blushed and had to explain to her. He had been around her more recently, and since the concert, they'd been almost inseparable while worrying about Sasori. Did she like him? She hadn't thought about it. Yes she enjoyed his company, but romantically?

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts as Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her closer, his cries now beginning to subside. She began rubbing small circles into his back, leaning into him. She didn't speak, instead kept her breathing steady. She was going to let Itachi take as much time as he needed. But he never made an attempt. After standing like that for some time, Ino finally pulled away slightly. She faced the raven haired man who looked through his front window. "Talk to me." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sasori checked himself into rehab." He turned toward the blonde. "And he released a new album this morning. I think you should listen, it will explain everything much better than I can."

Taking his hand, Ino held it firmly. "Come inside, listen with me. I don't want to leave you alone."

The two made their way to Ino's apartment, and while she made some tea, Itachi pulled the album up on his phone. They sat side by side, Ino curled into Itachi's side. He watched her face as she listened. It contorted with emotion, and she sighed, then smiled, then frowned. She looked to helpless while she listened. Sasori's voice conveyed so much emotion that he didn't know how any single person could get through it without crying.

When the final spoken word ended, Itachi watched as Ino wiped her eyes. She turned toward him and frowned. "I have to tell you something." Her voice trailed.

Concerned, Itachi pulled away slightly, only so that he could move and face her. He placed his hand over hers, offering a smile. "Anything."

"I feel so guilty." Tears pooled in her eyes and her hands began to shake. "Right after I interviewed you all together, Kureani sent me this email. It was a video of her having sex with Pein and I-" She covered her mouth in an attempt to conceal the sobs. "I should have told Sasori but I was so hurt and shocked and upset and I thought of myself. Even then, I didn't know how to tell him. But then all that happened back stage and it exploded and I felt like I could have prevented it." Her face dropped and she held her chin in her hands. Her shoulders shook violently as she cried. Itachi bit his lip. He couldn't imagine to feel her pain, having to hold all this in. From her balled up position, her voice was quiet. "I'm so sorry."

Leaning forward, Itachi place his hands on either side of her face. She rose to look at him. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent this." Her eyes were bloodshot now. "This was all coming to a head eventually, whether you told him or Kureani did. This is not your fault."

Ino place her hand atop Itachi's. "I can't imagine the pain that Sasori is in, and he deserves to much better Itachi. And not only him, but Sakura."

"She's home." His voice was calm and collected. "I took her home after that concert. She's with her family and friends and I know that she's probably doing much better than we all are."

The blonde smiled slightly. "I'm glad. She deserves to be happy." Her smile faltered. Blue orbs falling. "You know Kureani and Pein came out as being together. They've been private with their lives since announcing that."

"They're both shitty people who deserve each other." Itachi's tone was cold and blunt, and he covered his mouth as soon as he said it. "I did not mean-"

Almost instantly the woman burst with laughter. She placed a hand on Itachi's thigh. "That is perfect, don't even try to deny that. You meant it." Her brows furrowed at she smiled, a bright genuine smile. "They really do deserve each other." When her laughter finally settled, she sighed. "What will you do?"

Her question caught him off guard. "What?"

"You had feelings for Sakura. It was obvious to anyone who saw." She frowned slightly. "You deserve happiness as much as they do."

The raven haired man sighed. "You know, I wonder that. I became just a bump in their road because I ended up liking her. And Sasori was my best friend, I knew how he felt and still…"

As he trailed off, Ino offered a small smile. "You can't help who you romantically like. The heart wants what the heart wants. You aren't awful Itachi, you're human. And you deserve to be loved with great intensity. You as much as anyone." Itachi's hand fell over hers that was positioned in his lap.

"Speaking of, how are you?" He tried to change the subject.

She smirked, rubbing a thumb against his pants. "I'm fine. But you didn't answer my question."

Itachi leaned forward ever so slightly. His voice was cool, collected. "What do you think I should do?"

The blonde smiled, looking ever so subtly at his lips. "Sakura is home with her family. Itachi is working on himself. I think you need to surround yourself with positivity and people who make you happy. Find people who make you comfortable, and connect yourself with them. Take your time away from the band as time to figure out what you want."

Finally, he smiled. Leaning forward, his eyes never left her gaze. "In this screwed up time we've spent together this week, you've made me comfortable and happy." Ino's hand rose to his cheek, she felt the warmth of his skin. "Can I surround myself with you?"

Quietly she giggled, "You can." Before she leaned in and closed the space between them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

It took a total of four months for Sakura to leave her mother's house at her own leisure. No matter how many people Tsunade tried to surround Sakura with, she remained miserable. She spent her nights crying audibly from her room, and her days were spent by herself, locked away in her room. The only time she ever left, was to meet Temari somewhere. Whether that be for drinks or food, it was never just to spend time together.

It wasn't until Temari and Shikamaru's baby boy made his way into the world that Sakura finally began to change. From the moment Shikadai was born, Sakura spent every waking moment beside Temari, helping both her and Shikamaru with anything necessary. When the family could finally go home, Sakura found herself finally spending time alongside her mother and daughter. That was before she dropped sudden news upon them.

"I bought a house."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?" Her shock was more than visible.

The pinkette smiled, a genuine smile for the first time since her homecoming. "I want to make a family for myself, and that begins with being on my own." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I bought a penthouse, over in the center of the city and it's being flipped to exactly how I'd like it. Once that's done, I'll move all my things over there and…"

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Tsunade leaned across the bar and placed her hands atop her daughter's.

She nodded, her smile never faulting. "I've tortured myself enough these past few months, and I need to take care of myself mom. I want to do this, to give myself something to look forward to." Her voice cracked slightly. "I've been in a dark place, and I don't want to feel this way anymore. I'm ready to be myself again." A tear pooled in her eye, and she blinked it away quickly. "I'm more than ready to start dancing again."

The blonde woman sniffled, kissing Sakura's knuckles. "I have something to tell you." Sakura gripped her tightly, waiting for her to go on. "I'm giving the senior travel team to you."

The pinkette gaped. "What?" _The Tap Shop's_ senior team was Tsunade's pride and joy. It was a team filled with dancers over the age of eighteen. It was a team who's spots were reauditioned for every season, and only the most prestigious dancers were accepted. The auditions every year brought thousands of senior dancers from across the country every year, and those who did dance paid a pretty penny. These dancers were the best of the best, with the flashiest costumes and most advanced routines. The thought of taking head of Tsunade's prized team sent her head whirling.

"I'm getting older, and I can't keep up the way I used to Sakura. Besides that, you're not just a hometown girl anymore. You're known world wide and you know what's modern and current." Tsunade's gaze fell. "You're more than qualified, and I know that you can do this. I know you'll take them farther than I ever could."

Before the blonde could go on, Sakura practically leapt across the bar to embrace her mother. "Mom, thank you so much." Tearfully she went on, "I promise to make you proud."

"Oh baby you already do make me so proud." The blonde held her tightly. "I've been so worried, but you need your space and I know that you needed to get through this on your own. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Pulling away, Sakura looked up to meet Tsuande's golden gaze. "You did everything, and I appreciate you so much.

This gift was more than enough to jumpstart Sakura back into the right direction. She went back to working out and running daily to keep in shape. When she wasn't choreographing, she was working with the company whom she'd hired to work on her house. As it came along, so did everything else.

Tsunade's golden rules for auditions were that the class instructor should never be there. She chose four senior dance captains and had them judge the auditioned based on her strict criteria. When auditions started, the dancers were more than shocked to see Tsunade among the four seniors who were judging. When she announced that Sakura would be teaching the senior team from here on out, the gymnasium thundered with applause. In total, two thousand six hundred and forty eight individuals came to compete for one of twenty five spots. By the end of day one, more than seven hundred had been cut.

Day two was rigorous. There were more tears than day one, but the number of dancers dwindled much quicker than day one. At lunch break, Tsunade asked Shizune for her favorite of the day so far. She couldn't lay a finger on one, claiming that every face seemed to mesh together. The other two captains agreed, not one of the dancers had left them breathless with their initial dance. Tsunade had always been known for her cutthroat approach. Each dancer comes in and gets thirty seconds to show of their talents, and if they didn't leave her wanting more, they were cut right then and there. She only wanted the best, and every single dancer yearned to be her best. The rest of the auditions after lunch passed rather quickly. The initial number was down to only one hundred, and those hundred would spend the next day competing for a spot.

They came hungry on day three. They were given two minute intervals now, and if their routine didn't catch Tsunade's eye within the first minute, they were cut. With a large portion of the dancers being female, the stakes were much lower for the men who were competing. Thirty men were competing for ten spots while the final thirty women were competing for the remaining fifteen. Yet, with more feminine dancers making their way before the blonde woman, she found herself eyeing a particular male dancer who left everything he had on the floor.

At the end of Kakashi Hatake's routine, Tsunade stood. She clapped, and smiled. Surprised by her reaction, the other captains followed suit. The grey haired man smiled, standing with perfect posture, his hands behind his back.

"Young man." Tsunade's voice was low, she aimed to intimidate him. "You are the single best dancer I have seen here in the last three days. You are guaranteed the first spot on our team." His eyes grew wide, and the woman eyed the remaining dancers. "Watch the way he performs, and learn from him. Not one of you compare." They hung their heads, and she turned back toward Kakashi. "You need to work on your technique, but your emotion and drive and hunger are what set you apart from the rest. Congratulations." With that, she sat back down.

After Kakashi, the rest of the spots filled according to those whose technicalities were better than others. Some of Sakura's own students made the cut, and some of them didn't. Eventually the calls were so close that Tsunade found herself choosing women who's heights coincided best with those whom had already been chosen. In all, the team came together much faster than she figured. When they all came together at the end of tryouts, they sat together and talked with Tsunade and the captains. They all meshed really well. With that, Tsunade egan scheduling private lessons for each member with corresponding captains who would best suit their areas of improvement. The catch was, the students wouldn't know who their coaches were until that coming Monday.

Bright and early at eight o'clock, Kakashi found himself anxiously waiting for his coach. Promptly at eight fifteen, Sakura Haruno came stumbling into the room. She smiled brightly, apologizing over and over. In a pile, she threw her jacket, purse and water bottle in a pile on the floor. Atop them, she placed a binder and her phone. She turned, taking a deep breath. Her pink hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, curly pink tendrils lined the sides of her head. Her emerald eyes were lined with thin black streak that stood out against her pale features. She wore a tight black sports bra, tight black shorts that fell just below her butt, and black jazz shoes.

"There were some issues with the wiring in my new house and I needed to go talk to the designers, but the traffic was awful coming back." She smiled, holding a hand out. Kakashi took it, smiling. "My mom's told me so much about you. It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." She didn't notice that his hand lingered just a little too long.

Kakashi smiled. His chiseled jaw crinkling slightly. "I'm Kakashi," He smirked. "But I already know who you are. And trust me, the pleasure is all mine." His remark caused the pinkette to smirk.

"Do you speak like this to all your instructors? Or are you just that cocky?" She turned, facing the mirror. When he didn't reply, she made her way toward her phone watching him intently. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly before he turned away. Grabbing the device, she plugged it into the speaker before them in the center of the mirrored wall. "Just because my mom sees potential doesn't mean I will." She pressed play, waiting for the music. "I make my students work for it." Once it started, she turned the music down, watching the man's face in the mirror as he was watching her again. "Just because I'm your personal coach doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we start full team training."

His jaw clenched, his face showing slight annoyance. A cheery tune started, " _Head underwater and you tell me to breathe easy for awhile_."

Sakura took her spot next to him. "We'll start with a twenty minute stretch and slight cardio routine. After that, we'll take a look at the things your good at, the things you think you need to improve, and the things the captains made note of during tryouts." Her tone was firm, but her cheery expression did nothing to match it.

The pair didn't talk, instead taking in each other's movements while they stretched. The pinkette made not of Kakashi's frame. He wore a tight black tank top that left his muscular arms visible. His biceps tight and rather large. He wore a pair of shorts that held firm to his torso and thighs, and fanned out just slightly where they fell above his knees. His shoes matches Sakura's, only his were much more worn. As they stretched, he moved so fluidly, treating these warm ups as a routine. This slightly impressed the pinkette.

As he followed suit, leaning down to grip his left ankle, he couldn't help but smirk at the shorts which Sakura wore. They rose slightly, revealing the bottom of her right cheek. She really left nothing to the imagination, and he tried his best to push his hormonal thoughts away. Yet, the farther he followed her leg with his eyes, the more he noticed the bruises that lined the back of her inner knee. This caused him to frown slightly, wondering what could have damaged that perfect porcelain skin.

Slowly the pinkette stood back up. She raised her arms above her head before leaning backwards, falling into a perfectly formed bridge. Kakashi followed suit. Briskly, Sakura kicked up, holding herself in a headstand that the silver fox matched perfectly. After fifteen counts, she fell in the opposite direction, wrapping her arms around her calves, away from the mirror. Once again, her partner followed suit perfectly.

She smirked, and spoke just above the music. "So what brought you here?"

Unable to read her expression, the man scowled slightly. "Not to be cliche or anything, but you."

Ever so slowly, Sakura spread her legs to fall into a sideways split. Kakashi mirrored her. She looked toward him, trying desperately to read his expression. His obsidian gaze met hers. "You know, so many people have said that to me, even before Hinata's video." She sighed and face forward again. Her eyes fell slightly. "I never know how to take it."

Her reply wasn't what he'd been expecting. Her initial witty comebacks suddenly felt so far away. He watched her, feeling guilty. "I never knew my mom, and growing up I always liked to dance. My dad didn't like how feminine it was." Sakura changed from a sideways split to a straightforward stance, and he followed her movements. "He always wanted me to do sports, but dance just came to me so easily. I saw one of your first videos one day, your step by step tutorials you used to do." The pinkette giggled, and the tense air faded slowly. "I watched every single one, and kind of watched you grow up and get better. I'd watch every single one on repeat until I nailed the dance." He smirked, causing Sakura to eye him once again. "I learned every single thing I know from you."

Sakura smiled, her expression easing. She leaned back on her left thigh, stretching her right leg out and reaching toward her foot. Kakashi eyed her, and tried to mimic her movement. When he couldn't manage, she went back through the motion slowly, this time allowing him to match her. "What does your dad think now?"

His gaze fell. "My dad died last year." The pinkette gaped, unsure of what to say. "With his inheritance, I invited a few friends to move here with me, and I bought a house and waited for annual auditions to start again."

"Kakashi."

He smiled, looking back toward her again. "I came in a few times over the last few months, but I never saw you working. I thought you quit." He paused. "That sounds really creepy, but I mean you're kind of an inspiration to me."

"I uh, spent some time alone after…" She trailed off, looking away.

Slowly the pinkette changed to the opposite stance, now facing away from him. His words came crisp and quickly, "For the record I think he's an asshole." He didn't see the smile she kept. He changed the subject. "You don't have to talk about the things that led you back here. Just know that not only me, but so many people are so glad you're back. And you'll be just fine."

Sakura made her way back to her feet, and turned toward Kakashi. She smiled, moving forward to wrap him in a hug. He tensed at first, but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really glad you were chosen for this team. I think your family would be proud of you."

The pair spent the rest of the warmup session engaging in light conversation. They came to learn about each other rather quickly, and there was a warmness to Kakashi that Sakura found refreshing. She hoped he'd become a close companion, maybe if she decided to compete in duet's she'd choose Kakashi for the job. It was a fun thought that she pushed away rather quickly.

At the end of warmups, the pair got a drink. Sakura sat leaning back against the mirror, and Kakashi sat across from her. He watched her every move as she flipped through his file that she pulled from her binder. He took in the brightness in her eyes, the way her lips parted every so slightly.

"I was really impressed when I read this and saw that you auditioned with a lyrical piece." He was torn from his thoughts as her voice broke through the now silent room. "Normally a lot of men go for contemporary or hip hop, even tap. But that fact that you performed your entire routine like that made me super happy." She smiled, gazing up at him. "Lyrical is my favorite, and I think I wanna start by watching you perform."

"What?" His jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed so quickly, he turned away and placed a hand over his cheek.

"I have the song you chose right here," She pointed to the page, trying not to look him in the eye. His flushed state was comedic, and quite attractive. "I want you to dance it for me."

Quickly the pinkette stood up, making her way to her phone that was plugged into the speaker. Once queued, she walked toward Kakashi and offered a hand. He took it and self consciously made his way toward the middle of the floor. Sakura stood before him, eyeing his form. He stood with his arms wrapped around himself. Sakura sighed, walking behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what are you-" Her touch startled him.

"Just take a deep breath." Her voice was soft, warm. It calmed him instantly. "I want you to close your eyes." She paused, "Now picture the thing in life that make you happiest." She watched as his shoulders relaxed. His hands now fell against his sides. "Picture that thing, and hold it close to your heart. I'm not even here." With that, she pulled her hand away softly, leaving him within his thoughts. The room suddenly filled with the familiar guitar which he knew oh so well. Sakura sat against the mirror, and made herself as small as possible as she watched him finally come alive.

With his eyes closed, Kakashi extended his right arm, throwing it in a perfect fluid motion. His elbow was perfectly arched. Although slow, once the motion was complete, he turned, lifting himself onto his toes. His left leg lifted as he turned one hundred and eighty degrees, allowing himself to extend his leg and spin perfectly. _That boy, take me away into the night. Out of the hum of the street lights and into a forest._ He executed a perfect somersault which he landed and left his arm in the air. _I'll do whatever you say to me in the dark. Scared I'll be torn apart by a wolf in mask._ He wrapped his arms around himself, finally opening his eyes. _A familiar name on a birthday card._ With a fluid motion on his toes, he began to spin around the floor.

 _Oh, blow out all the candles, blow out all the candles, "You're too old to be so shy" he says to me, so I stay the night._ He extended his arm, reaching to some distant place that he couldn't touch. Pulling it way, he backed away, his feet not as pointed as they should be. _Just a young heart confusing my mind, but we're both in silence._ He covered his mouth, frozen in place, his expression pure perfection. _Wide eyed, both in silence. Wide eyed, like we're in a crime scene._

He fell to his knees, pushing himself back. He looked so distraught. ' _Cause we both know, I'll never be your lover. I only bring the heat._ Pushing himself up, he spun slightly, losing his footing. _Company under cover, filling space between your sheets._ He spun again, forcing himself to spin in place over and over. His form was impeccable. _Well, I'll never be a lover. I only bring the heat._ His arms held himself tightly once again. He touched himself to softly, so gently. _Company under cover, filling space in your sheets._

He looked so emotional, so lost. _So please just blow out all the candles, blow out all the candles._ He leaned forward, a hearty fist against his chest. " _You're too old to be so shy" he says to me so I stay the night._ Once again he raised an arm, extending it in an arch so beautifully. His arm work was perfection. _Just a young heart, confusing my mind, but we're both in silence. Wide, eyed._ He lowered his arm, this time throwing it before him. _Both in silence, wide eyed._ His expression changed once again to pure anguish as he eyed the floor before him. _Like we're in a crime scene._

Sakura sat cross legged with her elbows upon her knees, with her fingers crossed, holding her chin. She mirrored her mother's iconic look as she tried to comprehend what emotion this man had just left before her. It took her so much time to perfect her own movements as a child, that she never really developed facial work until after her first encounter with Sasori. She learned to draw emotion from that. If it was one thing Sakura knew, it was expression from trauma. She didn't know what Kakashi had been through, but those experiences motivated him.

His dance was so emotionally charged that it moved Sakura, forced her to want to learn more. Forced her to want to know Kakashi. In that one moment, she felt a flutter in her heart that she hadn't felt in months. She wanted to run. She knew where this feeling would take her.

"So how did I do?" His voice broke her from her thoughts, and forced her to stay. This was dangerous territory, and she knew she had to tread lightly.

Choking on her words with tears in her eyes, all she could mutter was a simple, "Incredible."

* * *

Authors Note - Hi guys, it's been a long time. Yes, these uploads are coming quick and YES, I know there are quite a few grammatical errors. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. Also, don't kill me for killing the ItaSaku ship. I know many of you wanted ItaIno, so you're welcome. ;) However, welcome to the new ship KakaSaku. Which will end book one. YES I SAID BOOK ONE. Next chapter will be the last one, and then we'll begin book two. Don't worry, book two will continue on this story, it's too much to make a whole different story. Besides, I want to keep you guys in the loop and keep it easy for you to find.

With that being said, I'd like for you guys to leave some questions for me to answer. Between next chapter and the beginning of the next book, I'd like to post a Q&A chapter. These can be questions about me, my personal life, the story, my other stories or just randomness. I want to get personal with you guys, and that's how I'll make that happen.

See you next chapter cutie. I appreciate you all. 3


	26. Chapter 26

_**Daydrinks In Paris**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

Sakura watched as Kakashi performed a forward round off, landing in a split across the floor. Pulling his leg back, he held his arms out and pulled them back slightly before throwing them forward once again. In the last week, she'd grown accustomed to watching him dance. He'd grown so much, he could probably rival Sakura if he gave it his all. Yet there was something about him, something she couldn't place her finger on. Had it been the way he gasped for breath when he danced? Or the way his eyes watched her every movement.

Kakashi Hatake stood wearing a tight tank top that showed his every muscle. The sleeves were cut around the top to allow for extra room around his biceps. He wore a pair of shorts that had obviously once been sweatpants. The bottom rolled up where they'd been cut. They were rather tight, clinging to his sweaty skin. The pinkette tried not to eye his backside too much. When she found herself staring a little too long, she'd force herself to watch his face. He tended to frown when his black headband fell just slightly out of place. He claimed that he hated the line it left against his hair, but Sakura didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. These wonders about him had become dangerous.

Tsunade had been right about this man. He was talented. The only issues holding him back were those that could be easily fixed by refining his choreography. They'd managed to do that, as well as learn new moves.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Kakashi began to cough, panting uncontrollably. Quickly the pinkette stood up and raced to him, holding out a water bottle that he took frantically. After taking a few large gulps, he bent over. With his hands placed on his thighs, he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. In the silence, he regained his composure.

Sakura placed a hand on his bicep. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

He turned, flashing his signature smile. "Yeah." Pause. "Just, old habits catching up to me you know?" Without another word he walked away, unaware of Sakura's emeralds following his every move. Sitting his bottle down, he sat down, before falling back against the floor. "It's so cold down here. I love it."

The pinkette didn't leave her spot. Instead she stared toward the distance. She seemed lost in thought. From his spot on the floor, Kakashi absorbed her form. Once again the was wearing nothing more than a sports bra and her black shorts that he had come to love oh so much. Her pale skin was perfect, and he loved to look at it. Truth be hold, he longed to touch it. To hold her closer. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away. "Hey, Sakura?"

She turned toward him quickly. "Sorry, I'm just… really exhausted." She watched as Kakashi frowned slightly. "After work I go home and work on choreo for the senior class and I have tons planned. I feel like even when I'm not working, I'm still working my ass off." She sighed, looking away.

Before she knew it, Kakashi was beside her. His warm hand upon her shoulder. Inside her chest, her heart raced. His voice was deep, concerned. "Maybe we should call it a day? You need to take care of yourself."

His breath smelled of mint. Her thoughts were sent racing, but she replied mindlessly. "Am I doing a good job?" Even the question shocked her. These weren't thoughts a teacher should be having about a student, even in this case.

Kakashi shook his head, confused. "Sakura, you're an amazing teacher. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just," The pinkette's gaze rose to meet Kakashi's obsidian orbs. In this stance, she could easily reach up and kiss him. Biting her lip she pushed the thought away. "Not once did I ever hear my mom complain. For as long as I can remember she was always here, and she just made it look so easy." Her voice was small. "Maybe I'm not good enough."

He smirked. She noted the small crinkles next to his eyes. He was beautiful. "You aren't your mother. You're a completely different person." He took a small step forward, placing his other hand on her other shoulder. He gripped her tightly. "You need to take time for yourself. Drowning yourself here won't make you happy." He leaned forward slightly. "From what I've seen, you're happier dancing freely than when you're teaching choreography. Take a night to have fun, to relax. Re energize and come back, it's as simple as that."

Before she could reply, he had already turned away and began packing his bag. His distinct smell of pine filled her nostrils. His close proximity had calmed her, even though her heart raced. She hadn't felt this way since Sa- "What will I do?" She cut the thought instantly.

Facing away, she heard him smirk. "Take a nap, get a drink? Spend some time meditating." With his bag over his shoulder, he turned. He cocked his head slightly, shooting Sakura his signature grin. Still beautiful. "Just don't forget to take care of yourself."

* * *

Sakura Haruno stared at herself in her closet mirror. She sighed, fingering the waves that fell just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were lined in black, and glitter covered her eyelids. Her deep red lipstick stood out against her pale skin. Yet it seemed to match her black dress perfectly. Black sheer fabric lined her arms and rounded at her neck, buttoning at the top but leaving her entire back exposed. The fabric tightened around her navel, to hug her buttocks and thighs tightly.

Turning to examine herself, the pinkette frowned. "This is a bit much, don't you think Tem?"

The blonde smiled, pressing a hand against Sakura's stomach. "Girl, you look amazing." Her eyes searched the mirror to meet her friend's emeralds. When she found them, her smile faltered slightly. "Sakura, you haven't gone out with me since before Shikadai was born. I miss you. I miss my best friend. Let's just have fun, like the old days."

Sakura forced a smile. "But this is a bit much… right?"

"Listen, since you left and became little Miss Famous, things have grown here." Temari bobbed her head. "This place is a live music bar that's always packed. It's the go to place in town now, and I need you to experience it with me." Pursing her lips, she finished. "And I might have forgotten to tell you that it's reservation only so I'm relying on your star power to get us in."

"Temari!" Sakura's voice was practically a whine.

The blonde smirked. "C'mon Sakura, don't you want to live a little? Now that you aren't stuck in your room, you're constantly working. You gotta make time for yourself."

Looking back toward the mirror, the pinkette admired her appearance. It had been months since she felt this good, and she had to admit that she did look amazing. Maybe shenanigans with Temari were just what she needed to pull her from this funk. "Fine, I'll get us in."

Temari screeched, clapping her hands together furiously. "Yay! Shikamaru will meet us there, let me put my earrings on and we can go!"

The plan to use a ride sharing app was Temari's. Once the women met Shikamaru, he'd be their drive home after the party. Sakura was more than thankful for her friend's quick thinking when they reached their destination. A line of people curved around the building, and the front door was guarded by a rather fit male, wearing a grimace.

With Temari and Shikamaru behind her, she made her way toward him, flashing her brightest smile. "Hi there, got room for me and my friends?" When the first few ladies in line recognized her, they began screaming wildly. The attention caused Sakura to turn toward him, shocked. Here in this line, were fans screaming her name. This was something she was not used to yet. She turned back toward the man and moved closer. "Sorry about that."

His grimace turned into a small smile as he chuckled. "I mean, you're probably the most famous person from Newberry. You put us on the man!" He turned, waving toward her. "Go ahead in, and please if you need anything don't hesitate to look for security. We're all wearing these shirts and we have headphones on." He turned to show her his hidden ear piece.

The pinkette smiled. "I appreciate it! Thank you so much!" Just like that, she was in. As soon as they were inside, Temari grabbed her hand and raced toward the dark tunnel entrance.

Sakura gaped at the sheer size of the room. Bodies lined the dance floor that stood before the stage that was currently empty. Arms flew in the air, everyone dancing to the music on the speakers. Flashing lights and smoke filled the air above her. The various movements caused her to look up. There was a wrap around floor where people leaned over railings and danced among each other. The music was so loud that she could barely hear herself think, causing her to freeze in place.

"Follow me," Temari's grip caused Sakura to follow suit. She followed her through a crowd of people who smiled and waved as she squeezed passed them. Before she could understand her surroundings, the crowd around her was cheering, screaming her name. Thankfully Temari didn't stop, instead forcing Sakura to walk up a set of stairs that lead to a bar with private booths which had a perfect view of the stage.

Caught up in the energy, Sakura didn't hear anything except the music over the speakers. Shikamaru tapped her arm, causing her to turn. A bartender smiled and nodded, pointing to an open booth in the center. Temari pulled the pinkette's arm, and she watched as Shikamaru stayed at the bar.

Suddenly Temari was in a booth, sitting extremely close to Sakura. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this place would be so insane since it's a weeknight!"

Sakura smiled, facing her best friend. "It's a whirlwind of everything and it's really insane but I kind of like it!"

Temari grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "This is your world if you wish. You're famous now." The blonde turned toward the view of the stage. There was a window guarding the booth from above the sea of people below. Sakura now noticed the many flashes in her direction and the pointing. She gave a small wave and a sea of screams erupted. The pinkette smiled, turning back toward Temari. "This are your people, this is your life is you want it to be."

"I don't know if I'm ready Temari." The reply came before she could think about her words.

Running her thumb over Sakura's knuckles, the blonde smiled tearfully. "When we were going through the crowd and you realized that were screaming for you," She paused. "You got this smile on your face that I'd never seen before. You looked so happy. That's all I ever want for you, to be happy."

The pinkette pulled her in for a hug, "I love you Tem. I'm so thankful for you."

Before she could reply, Shikamaru came and sat down with a small platter of drinks. "Bottoms up!" With that, Temari and she both reached for a shot glass. After toasting, they downed them and reached for another. For the first time in a long time, Sakura felt happy. There was no stress. There were no worries, and she was surrounded by people she loved.

* * *

Half wasted, Sakura and Temari danced through the crowded floor while Shikamaru watched from the booth. The pinkette danced with fans and took so many photos she couldn't differentiate between who was who anymore. She just knew that she was having the time of her life, and nothing could ruin this.

She and Temari had come to the realization that tonight was a biannual hometown talent contest. All the performers from Newberry had a chance to prove themselves and win a cash prize and an interview on the city news station. Half of the judgement was determined by audience reaction and the other half by real talent scouts that sat in the VIP booth upstairs. This was a soundproof area where the performance would be televised and they'd judge based on presentation, talent, ability to engage and authenticity. Apparently these were the biggest events through the year, and they drew crowds so large that most of the people in line wouldn't even get in.

Few of the acts had actually caught the pinkette's attention, and she found herself back at the booth. With a plastic cup in her hand, she watched as the announcer took the stage once again. She froze when she saw who stood beside him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with a venue favorite. Please welcome our last performance of the night, Team Minato." Screams and applause erupted from the crowd.

There on stage stood Kakashi before the microphone. His hand was up, motioning to the crowd who kept the momentum going. Behind him a young female with long brunette hair pulled into loose curls. The way she looked at Kakashi made Sakura's heart drop. So she found herself quickly looking at the drummer who wore a mask to keep half of his face hidden. Kakashi's voice ripped her from his frame, back toward the silver haired man.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" The room erupted again. Women from every which way screamed and fanned themselves. Sakura couldn't help but eye his black button down that opened half way down his chest, exposing his muscled chest. Her face flushed, yet she didn't even notice. "Tonight we're here to play our newest song called, 'Heroin.' We hope you enjoy it."

She watched intently as Kakashi turned back toward the brunette woman and smiled widely. She recognized that smile, the same one he often flashed her way. But before she could let the jealousy set in, Kakashi leaned in and began to sing while strumming his guitar. His entire demeanor had changed in a second, and for a moment she swore she was looking at Sasori.

"She's in my head again." He closed his eyes. "She knows where I have been." Furrowing his brow, he looked pained. "I'm going down that road again." His eyes opened. They were dark, unreadable. "Mmmhmm." A small evil looking smile began to grow upon his lips as he sang a few ah's. His facial expression was so seductive, so vile and sly. "She's in my bed again." His hips swayed ever so slightly to the music. "She marks her fingerprints, in my skin." Warmth grew in Sakura's loins, and she gave into the desperation taking over her body. "I breathe her perfume in." She was too far in to ignore these feelings now. However dangerous she had once thought them, she welcomed them now. "And it burns like heroin." With one last strum, he leaned in and smirked. Screams filled the room. "And now she's in me." His quiet tone turned to angst as he yelled, "And I can't let her go."

The pinkette found herself leaning in, against the glass that separated her from the man singing on the stage. Her hand sat firmly against the window. His voice resonated within her, and she found herself in a trance. "And my bones are caving in. And she stole my faith again." He looked so angry, so hurt. Sakura longed to hold him. To know him. To understand this place he was singing from. It was so dark, so haunting. "And I wish you well, oh for the night. Until you come again."

The music slowed and Kakashi smirked. The women in front of the stage lifted their hands in desperation to touch him. He only smiled, watching as they yearned for him. Biting his lip he started again. This time he slowly walked toward the brunette, leaning into her mic. "She's in my veins again. But she knows that I'll bleed her out, before I wake." The pinkette watched intently as he brushed against her, touching her for just a split second too long. "Exhale her oxygen." Kakashi's gaze fell upon the woman's face once again before he turned and all warmth was gone. "She burns like heroin."

Almost running, the vocalist made his way back toward his microphone stand before starting again. The pinkette watching him found herself glued to his every move. "Now she's in me, and I can't let her go. And my bones are caving in. And she stole my faith again. And I wish you well, oh for the night." Backing away slowly, his eyes dropped toward the guitar has he began strumming note after note. This was much more harsh than before. Kakashi turned away, looking toward the drummer who began to pound much louder. Deep into the guitar solo now, Kakashi began to grind his hips ever so slowly. He moved faster and faster causing the crowd to scream once again. Turning back toward them, he smirked and leaned back to shower in their praise.

Suddenly he rose back to perfect his posture and the music stopped. He smiled, walking back toward the center of the stage. Screams filled Sakura's ears and she found herself longing for him to continue. Finally, he did. With only himself and the guitar, he went on. "She's in my life again. But she won't ever win." Harder with much force, the music continued. "And I wish you well, for the night." His anger returned. "For the night."

She watched as the anger burned through him. The pinkette couldn't help but read him like a book. This wasn't just singing. This was emotion resonating from within him now. "My bones are caving in." His eyes were dark. "Oh, she stole my faith again." He grunted, "I wish you well." He blinked a few times before leaning into the microphone again, "For the night." Just like before, his anger turned to sorrow. He strummed lightly, closing his eyes to feel the music. "For the night." Finishing the last few chords, he backed away. Almost automatically, the crowd erupted. Kakashi gave a small smile and nodded. Together he and his band mates took a bow. Sakura's green emeralds watched as they exited stage.

Just as the announcer began to talk again, Sakura was distracted by Shikamaru who talked loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Kakashi has always been so talented."

She snapped her head toward him. "You know Kakashi?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? We went to school together." Pausing, he went on. "How do you know him?"

"He's my student." The sentence caught Shikamaru off guard, but before he could pry, Sakura had left the booth. He looked, but she was already gone into the crowd.

Clutching her drink to her chest, Sakura top toed her way through the crowd. Just like before, so many people knew her by name. The only difference was that this time she was pulled every which way and introduced to so many faces that she didn't recognize. All the while, she kept an eye out for Kakashi. After what seemed like forever, she noticed him out on the back balcony, leaning over the railing.

Excusing herself, she pushed down her dress and fingered her curls, making sure that she looked put together. Pushing against the glass, she was frazzled when the door wouldn't open. Noticing her pain, nearby someone motioned toward her to pull the door. She did, and nodded toward the woman and smiled nervously.

Grateful that he hadn't noticed, she slowly walked toward him. Leaning against the railing beside him, she spoke softly to get his attention. "You never mentioned that you sang."

Kakashi jumped, fumbled with his cigarette and ended up dropping it in the process. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed at the thought of his teacher before him. Scrambling to hide his now wasted cigarette, he looked at his feet and stomped on it, then pulled it toward him as he stood on it. The whole ordeal looked so ridiculous that Sakura couldn't help but laugh in her drunken state. "Uh, h-hi Sakura!" He finished by placing his hand behind his head and smiling.

In a fit of laughter, Sakura couldn't catch her breath. She ended up leaning over the railing, holding her sides while she laughed. When her laughs finally subsided, the pinkette turned toward him and smiled. "I could honestly care less that you smoke." She took a sip of her drink and added, "I always knew there was something because of how hard you breathe sometimes but I would have never guessed."

"I uh-" The silver fox was at a loss for words. He caught Sakura eyeing his figure and he quickly began to button his shirt.

"No, no." She smiled. It was warm and gentle. "You look great."

Her comment caught him off guard. He smirked and dropped his hands, all the while taking in her appearance. She was dressed to the tens, and her dress showed her curves in the perfect ways. She looked beautiful. "You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled. "You look amazing actually."

Sakura blushed slightly and leaned into the railing. She pushed a curl away from her face. "You're really talented you know." Her features were illuminated by the lights below. She turned toward him.

"Thank you." He turned toward her, his right ride leaning into the rail beside her. "To be honest, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was just another Sasori." His face fell before he realized what he had said. "That sounded so shitty, I'm sorry."

"I didn't take it that way." Taking another drink she looked away. "I probably wouldn't be so interested if I had known."

Kakashi's obsidian eyes grew wide. "A-are you… what?"

Still looking away, Sakura blurted. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Kakashi smirked before following her gaze, spying his band mate on the patio below. "Please tell me this isn't really happening right now." He moved slightly closer to the pinkette. "Are you jealous?" When she didn't reply, he went on. "Are you drunk?"

She giggled, pushing her drink toward his nose. "Very. And maybe."

"I never imagined I'd see you like this." His concern forced her to look toward him. "You're always so put together. Between you and your mom, you're like robots with dance."

"One, that's really fucked up." Sakura frowned. "Two, you're the one who came to me remember?"

"I keep saying the wrong things, and I think it's because I'm kind of in shock." He seemed genuinely concerned. "I told you before, you're my idol. So here is my idol, complimenting me on my singing. Teaching me to dance. Standing really close to me," He looked down and the little distance between them. "It's wild."

"Do you want me to back up?"

He chuckled at her nonchalant reply. "When I said I brought a few friends with me after my dad died, I was talking about Obito and Rin. They're my childhood friends, and honestly I don't think I'd be alive without them. We've been in a band together since high school." Looking back over the railing, he motioned for Sakura to do the same. Below them, Rin sat in Obito's lap. They were posing for a photo. "Those two are together. So no worries there."

Sakura moved ever so closer to him. "You know, Shikamaru Nara is my best friend's fiance."

"Really? Are you here with him and Temari then?" Kakashi seemed intrigued.

The pinkette nodded. "Temari insisted that I get out for once. She's been my best friend for years. When Shikamaru told me he knew you I was really surprised."

"The first time Shikamaru came up to me was at a show here and I was super stoked to have someone else I knew. He's a good guy." Eyeing her, he smiled. "Temari is great too. She's a good girl, and he really loves her." He bit his lip and smirked. "But you know, a few weeks ago Temari told me that her best friend was single, and she was going to try to hook me up."

Sakura flushed and looked away quickly. "How embarrassing."

"It makes me feel like the odds are a little better now." His comment caught her off guard. She looked toward him, but he was now facing out again. His jaw was outlined by the lights below, and from this angle he looked even more beautiful. He hadn't noticed the way Sakura was watching him when he continued. "In the last few weeks, almost all my time has been consumed with you. But I just can't read you. But now it doesn't feel right because you're drunk."

"I'm not as drunk as I was." She was short. Her tone caused him to look down at her. "I kind of started to lose it when I saw you. And then I was thrown around from person to person inside, while I was trying to look for you." Kakashi tried to hold back a laugh. "But I can't say I'm sober because I'm standing here flirting with you."

"Ouch." He smirked. "So sober you wouldn't flirt with me?"

The pinkette dropped her head. "Kakashi, emotionally I've been fucked this last year. And as much as I don't want to admit it, dancing with you has helped me so much. When I dance with you, I feel so at peace. And spending all this time with you…" She choked, but Kakashi let her continue. "I like you. I find you so attractive, and it terrifies me. I don't want to screw up again. I don't want to get hurt again. I want to make a home for my daughter. I want to be happy." Kakashi took the cup from her hand and sat it on the high top table on the other side of him. He reached for her hand and held it gently. "I want to learn to love again."

"I'm not Sasori." Her emeralds rose to meet him. They were bright against her now red eyes. "Let me teach you." He raised his other hand and ran it through her pink curls. "I told you when we first talked about him that I thought he was an idiot. And I still think that. Because you are beautiful, not just physically but inside. You are an amazing person, and I want to show you that."

"Kakashi." That was all she could manage before leaning up to kiss him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer toward him. His strong arms engulfed her and pulled her tightly against him. The tension of the last few weeks had finally been cut.

For the first time in almost a year, Sakura Haruno felt utterly and completely happy. She felt safe. She felt no need to compare this person before her to Sasori. She saw her future flash before her.

From below them, on the street which was blocked from the patio, a flash lit up the night sky. The photographer pulled her camera back to admire the photo she'd just captured of Sakura Haruno's new love interest. Pushing her camera away she quickly pulled her hat down and took off in the other direction in a brisk pace. This would be a front page story for sure.

 _ **The End of Book One**_

 _Watch for a Q &A - don't forget to leave questions._

Book 2 Coming soon.


End file.
